My Teenage Delinquent
by LizzyCullenxx
Summary: Delinquent Edward Cullen gets in trouble for on-campus drinking and drugs, his principal demands he move in with goodie Swan and her Chief of Police dad for three months while his parents are away. But Edward has a dark secret along with a dangerous past, that may cost him his life. When he runs away to prove his past wrong, Bella sneakily joins. Things are bound to happen.
1. Hangovers Should Not Be Fucked With

**Summary: Good girl Bella Swan has her whole Thanksgiving planned out with no interruptions. When delinquent Edward Cullen gets into trouble for on-campus drinking at school, their principal suggests he spends Thanksgiving break somewhere where he wouldn't get in anymore trouble while his guardians are away. While in a meeting for his punishment for on-campus drinking their principal suggests he spend Thanksgiving with Forks' police chief Charlie Swan and his family and daughter who hates his guts. Neither of them want to be around one another but fate had other choices. **

The clattering of glass bottles was enough to set my raging headache into more of a annoyance. I rubbed my sore throbbing skull in attempts to rid of the horrible feeling but failed miserably. Hangovers are one thing that should never be fucked with.

", this is the second time you have been caught drinking on our campus" Principal Greene said as he lined up all 4 of the glass beer bottles. I slumped in the cushioned chair and glared at the bottles. Those little fuckers wouldn't stop clanging together and making my headache so much worse. I want to shatter them.

"I'm sorry Mr. Greene" I grunted out and held my head in my hands. This is why alcohol should never have been invented. The hangovers suck; but that doesn't mean I'll stop drinking.

"A simple sorry isn't going to cut it Cullen. I wish it will but it simply won't" Greene barked in retaliation. I glared at him and breathed through my nose, trying to tame my short-temper.

"Well, what are you going to do to me that you haven't already?" I shot back at him. Honestly there wasn't a punishment at this school that he hasn't already given me. Lunch detentions, detentions, Saturday Schools, suspensions, in-house suspensions, and he even tried to expel me but, Mrs. Cope being the gracious women that she is, took pity on me and talked him out of it.

"Cullen, no matter the level of punishment I've given you, you just seem to get in trouble more and more. So i think two months suspension and a report to your parole officer should do it" He sighed and leaned against his wooden desk. i rolled my eyes and looked at him. Mr. Greene wasn't an old guy. I'd say around mid-30's and a head full of a shit brown hair and he was a tall guy, taller than me, and his brown eyes were set on me.

Then there was my parole officer. Deputy Benjamin Blacken. He was a young guy himself too. His dark brown long hair with a matching mustache and his tall lean stature fit the role of a cop. Little bastard. He hated me, but then again who didn't? Whenever I saw him he addressed me as 'Son' in a way to try and win me over. Ha! Like that'd happen.

There was also Chief Swan, who Blacken reported to about me. Chief Charlie Swan was an okay guy. He wasn't an asshole to me, so I had no problems with him. His daughter, Isabella Swan, was in four of my classes. She was a hottie. Every time I'd make a move on her she would always remind me of who her father was as if I was a little child. I called her Princess when i would reply to her. That pissed her off and was also the reason I kept doing it. I guess I did have a little delinquent streak in me.

The slam of the office door make me look up to a grumbling Principal Greene and he looked down to me as if I was the shit at the bottom of his shoe. I snorted at his attempt to be superior over me.

"You're the only student in this whole school who gives me this amount of trouble" He grumbled. I gave him a sloppy grin.

"You'd go soft without me" I retorted. And it was the truth. No one in the whole high school dared to do a wrong move. I was the only one constantly in detentions, and in-house suspension rooms. It was then that there was a knock that interrupted the tension in the room. There stood Mrs. Cope in front of the closed door and she stared at us with innocent blue eyes.

"Mr. Greene?" She said softly to try and calm him down, "Mr. Cullen's guardians have just informed me that they aren't in town to discuss Mr. Cullen's punishment or be here to watch him over Thanksgiving break" She said sadly. I smiled at her and gave sloppy wave.

"Hi Mrs. Cope!" I greeted politely. I loved that woman. She was the only one in the whole office staff and faculty who didn't think of me as a delinquent of sorts. She thought I was a typical troubled teenager but never thought of me as a delinquent. She was always kind to me and whenever i didn't have a lunch she would pick me something up from Subway and never expected me to pay her back. That woman was a God. I'm pretty sure she was the only one who genuinely gave a crap about me in this dinky town.

"Oh good lord, thanks Sherri." Mr. Greene sighed and looked to me. "Where do you have to go for Thanksgiving Cullen?" He asked. I shrugged and leaned back in my chair to play with my unruly hair.

"Home" I said simply and he shook his head.

"Well you're absolutely not going there. You need a place with supervision." He told me, but mostly to himself. A place with supervision? The lack of faith he had in me to stay out of trouble was a little insulting.

"Sherri?" Greene called through the door again, "Will you get Isabella Swan for me please?" He asked and eyed me. Mrs. Cope opened the door and stared at him with an incredulous expression.

"Miss Swan? Whatever for?" She asked with a crazed expression. I rose a brow at Greene. What did he want with Goody-Too-Shoes?

"Just have faith in me Sherri. Please get her" He requested and gave me a glance. I sighed and kicked my feet up on his wood desk. I could go for some Pringles.

"Ronald, what the hell do you want Swan for?" I asked addressing him by his first name to piss him off. It amused me.

Soon enough little Swan was meekly walking into Greene's office and her eyes went wide as she saw me. I winked when I saw her eyes go wide and she blushed furiously. I snickered to myself.

"Yes ?" She asked nicely. Mr. Greene smiled at her with a soft expression to be honest it grossed me out.

"Have a seat Miss Swan" He asked and gestured to the seat next to mine. She hesitantly sat down and I leaned over and tapped her arm.

"I guess we're in the same boat too huh, Princess?" I teased. She blushed and stomped on my foot.

"Asshole" She whispered. I chuckled and rolled my head to the other side it was cocked on.

"Miss Swan, I understand you and Mr. Cullen have a few classes together am I correct?" He asked. She swallowed and nodded to him.

"Yes sir" She said softly. Oh good God, gag me with a fork.

"And who are you spending your Thanksgiving with?" He asked her. She sat up straighter in her chair and crossed her legs as if she was chatting with one of her friends. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm spending it with my parents, my step-dad, my dad's girlfriend and her two kids, aunt, uncle, and three cousins" She informed. He nodded.

"Do you have room for one more?" He asked. I froze in my seat. He wasn't. I whipped my head to Bella and my eyes went large. He wouldn't.

"Mr. Greene are you asking to come?" She asked and blushed. He laughed and shook his head.

"No dear" He smiled, "I'm asking for Mr. Cullen to come" He said and looked to me. I mentally jumped him.

Fuck him.


	2. I Dreamt Of A Chicago Bliss

**Let me just say how thankful I am to my dear great Uncle Van for letting me use his laptop. He may be a grumpy, deaf bald old man but deep down he loves and and HE KNOWS HE DOES! Anyway here is the next chappy for MTD(:**

If I had a gun oh boy would I be one happy man. But unfortunately I didn't. I glared at Greene and mentally stabbed him with a pitchfork. Why a pitchfork? I'm not entirely sure, I've always wanted to say I used a pitchfork on someone; mentally at least.

"Mr. Greene I don't understand what you're saying" Swan said slowly. I scoffed and rolled my eyes at her. Princess, c'mon you're supposed to be the smart one here why am I doing all the work?

"Well you see Miss Swan, tell me truthfully are you aware of the rumors spreading about Mr. Cullen?" Greene asked. I glared and bounced my foot in an attempt to 'accidentally' kick him. Oops sorry Greene.

"Yes I am Mr. Greene and those aren't rumors they're facts!" She said and glanced at me with a blush. Why is she blushing? I don't take offense, I don't care.

"Miss Swan please listen to this. Well, Mr. Cullen's parents are out of the country" He started but was cut off by my sudden growl.

"They're not my parents" I hissed at him with a glare, "they're my guardians" I finished. There was no way in hell that those two bimbos would ever be my parents. As far as I was concerned, my parents are missing inChicagoby two guys who wanted something my dad had. I'm in the WPP and Carmen and Eleazar are my caretakers and doing a crap job at it. I hate it. I had to change who I was entirely to keep myself 'safe'. That's a load of BS. Like those two bitches who took my parents knew I was in a town the size of an ant on the map. I rolled my eyes at the thought and ground my teeth together. If anyone was going to find them and save my parents it would be me. I would make those sons of bitches pay for what they've done.

"Sorry Mr. Cullen, I mean Edward's _guardians_are out of town at the moment and he'll be home by himself for the entire Thanksgiving break and Thanksgiving itself. Miss Swan, your father is a well respected man in our city and is the chief of police for our community. He can keep anyone in line. And that is my intention with Edward. Edward needs structure; a place where he won't create ruckus or trouble. And I think your father is the perfect man to do that. Edward will be joining you and your family for Thanksgiving" He smiled. My jaw dropped and Bella's eyes widened.

"Have you talked to my father about this?" She asked in a surprised tone of voice. Greene grinned and shook his head as he wrapped around his desk to sit in his leather black chair. I couldn't wait for him to sit in it. Earlier today during our break when he was checking the classrooms I took the screws out which would cause it to fall apart. Of course I wouldn't tell him to stop and not sit down; this was my fun. He leaned back to sit down and I kicked my feet up to enjoy the show.

"Cullen!" He shouted when he fell on his ass with the dismembered chair around him. I bit the inside of my cheeks to keep from grinning or laughing at the pissed off blubbering principal on the blue carpeted floor.

"That's it!" He bellowed and it felt as if the whole room shook. I was feeling a little worried at this point. That was until Mrs. Cope came into the room and sighed.

"Ron please keep an indoor voice. And I'm afraid I have some bad news" She said sadly.

"Yes Sherri?" He asked nicely. I secretly thought the two were fucking around behind their spouses' backs and not telling anyone. I knew how it felt to the center of the town's gossip.

"Edward's parents just called again. They said that they won't be here for three more months. They decided to stay inBrazilwith Edward's mother's family because her mother is sick" She said. I clenched my teeth together. Carmen's mom isn't sick. They were assigned to go there for three months by the head of the WPP because it was highly probable had a lead or it had anything to do with the asshole's who took my parents from me.

"This is just great." Greene muttered sarcastically, "Thanks Sherri tell them to notify us if anything changes" Greene said. Cope nodded then turned on her heel to leave the office and kept the door opened this time. I looked through the gap to see the office empty except for the dumbass faculty.

"So Carmen and Eleazar won't be back till three more months?" I asked happily. He nodded and rubbed his temples.

"Yes" He said frustrated and I mentally did a happy dance and did a jello shots.

"I get to stay home without the rents for three months!" I said happily and leaned back with a large grin on my face. Greene snapped up and gave me a death stare.

"Cullen you need parents. You need guidance. That's exactly what you need. A good dose of Chief Swan will do it" He growled and picked up the phone then stopped once he had it to his ear.

"Bella, what is your father's number?" He asked.

"Mr. Greene are you saying you want Edward to stay at my house for Thanksgiving break and also _three whole months_?" She asked shocked. Greene nodded and started dialing numbers but became frazzled and upset.

"Type in your father's number Bella. I'd like to tell him about my plan" He said getting a little too excited; it sickened me. Bella stood up and leaned over Greene's desk to type in her father's number. While she did that I had a good time checking out that delicious, tight little ass of hers. I licked my lips and she leaned more to reach the last number and then she sat down with a light _plop_and crossed her arms.

"It'll be nice to spend Thanksgiving with you Swan" I grinned as I was leaning over in my chair to whisper in her ear. She flushed a deep red all the way from the roots of her hair to her chest. I chuckled once I saw her ear redden and she looked to me with what was supposed to be a menacing expression.

"There is no way a Thanksgiving with you will be enjoyable." She hissed. I leaned back and gave her my trademark crooked smile. She glared at me and my smile widened.

"You keep telling yourself that Princess" I mused and she went to stomp my foot once more but I moved it out of the way with a smirk. She was so predictable.

Then I felt a big _whack_hit my shin and then there was a stinging, throbbing sensation. She fucking kicked me in the shin! I turned to see her smirking and faced Greene who was still on the phone.

Scratch that; Bella Swan was not predictable.

"Mother fucker" I hissed as I saw a bruise starting to form on my shin. I looked to her small feet in her leather boots and saw a small half inch heel on her boot.

"Oh so you like it rough, huh?" I chuckled teasingly to her as the pain subsided and became more of an annoyance.

"You're unbelievable!" She said angrily and I just sat there smug.

"Alright kids" Greene said as he hung the black office phone on the receiver with a click.

"Charlie said he'd take you in for the week. But he has rules" He said warningly. I rolled my eyes for what felt like the 50th time today and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes?" I asked trying to be tolerable. The effort was starting to wear off quickly.

"Rule number one: You are to be respectful of him, his family, friends, and property. He said be as destructive as you want to _your_things but be respectful of his belongings and the people in the house. Rule number two: You are not to create any problems with anyone in the house. Cullen I want you on your best behavior at Swans'. I don't want Charlie reporting back to me that you've created any issues with anyone or anything. Rule number three: You are not to try anything with Miss Swan. That means no flirting, trying to make a move on her, nothing. You are to be an acquaintance, school mate, and maybe a friend. That's it. Rule number four: You will help around the house. There will be no freeloading. If you use a dish you will wash it and stick if in the dishwasher. You make a mess you clean it up. Get any crumbs on the couch or counter you will wipe it down. As goes for your clothes if you need to wash them you will use the washing machine and dryer yourself and put them away yourself. Your guest bedroom too; it shall be spotless. You will also have chores he expects you to do with no complaints. Rule number five: No cussing. There will be no swearing there. No vulgar slang or sexual innuendos. Rule number six: None of your troubled friends over at the house. This means no Hale or McCarthy. "He mentioned two of my best friends he expelled earlier this year. That's why I'm the only one in the whole school who fucks around with him, "If you want to hang out with them you will not leave the house you will notify him and go to their houses. Rule number seven: Your music will not be allowed to pump through the house. If it is played the door must be closed and played at a tolerable level. Rule number eight: You are to listen to what Chief Swan says. Do not use attitude, ignore, or talk back to him. You are to follow his directions and listen to what he says. The man has the right to use a taser and a gun on you. Rule number nine: You will not drink alcohol or do any drugs in the house or outside of the house. Chief Swan does not want you stumbling in smelling of booze or weed or seeing you high and drunk. He does not want his home smelling like drugs or alcohol and he does not want to catch you doing it or looking like you did. And rule number ten: If you do not follow any of these and if I hear talk about you breaking these rules and I catch you I will expel you." He said with a sly grin. I felt a little worried again and Bella's eyes widened.

"Mr. Greene, you can't be serious" She said perplexed. I was too shocked to care. I never thought he would expel me; he always threatened he would but always took it back after he said it. This time I knew he was serious.

"I am very serious Miss Swan. I've had to put up with three years of his nonsense and a normal person would've expelled him months ago! Mr. Cullen you have my word that I will not hesitate to do so if you don't shape up in the next three months" He threatened. I saw the twinkle in his eye. He was having fun with this.

"You asshole" I said to face. He leaned back on the desk and didn't seem to be offended by it.

"I'm saving you Edward" He said as if I owed him anything. I snorted and leaned forward in my chair. I was about to retaliate when a little hand touched my arm gently and I turned to see Bella's worried face.

"Edward don't" She said quietly but forcefully. I yanked free and looked to Greene.

"What the hell are you saving me from Ronald? Is it anything I don't already know?" I asked referring to the WPP. He knew nothing about it; no one did. It was only me, Carmen, Eleazar, WPP, and possibly my parents.

"I'm saving you from yourself" He barked. I glared. I didn't need saving. I was perfectly fine. I was still alive and healthy right? I'm fine.

"I don't need saving Mr. Greene. I am perfectly capable of keeping myself alive if that's what you mean." I said and I looked him the eyes. I knew what he meant with this. We've had this talk several talk. I'm bringing out everything we've talked about in the past years, "I'm capable of keeping myself self safe. I'm capable of doing whatever it is you don't think I can do, and you can't tell me I can't. I can do whatever I put my mind to and you can't say shit about it" I stood up then strode out of the office and straight to the parking lot. This was my fifth truant. I didn't' give a shit. I kicked up the stand on my motorcycle and strapped my helmet then sped the hell out of there.

* * *

><p>"Are going to need this?" Mrs. Cope asked as she lifted my small iHome. It worked great and was small so it didn't take up too much space. I nodded and she put it in my duffel.<p>

Mrs. Cope or Sherri as she asked me to call her outside of school was helping me pack for the Swans'. I wasn't taking everything only a months worth because if I needed something more I could ride down here to get it I had a key of course.

"I don't get why I can't stay with you" I grumbled to Sherri as I forced my clothes into my suitcase. Sherri lived with her husband and nineteen year old who was always out of the house. Her husband loved me, her son liked and didn't mind me, and they were like my second parents. They treated me like a member of their family, chores and all. It all fit. What would be the problem with me staying with them? I didn't want to stay with the Swans. They sucked. Bella hated me, I liked getting on her nerves, Charlie hated me, and I loved giving him trouble.

"I wish you could sweetie. But it's against the school code. A student cannot stay with a faculty member under any circumstance unless they're family or a special circumstance" She said sadly. I pouted.

"Pretend I'm a relative?" I asked hopefully. She shook her head.

"They'd know Edward" She said sadly. I hung my head and continued packing.

"But you're welcome to lunch and dinner tomorrow. Lunch is at 2 and dinner is at 7:30. Casey will be home that day so you two can watch TV or play video games until he has class then he'll be back for dinner. You better be there" She said and pointed a perfectly manicured finger in my face. I swatted it away and she put it down.

"I will, I will don't worry. What are you making?" I asked and started to pack again. T-shirts, wife beaters, flannels, long sleeves, short sleeves, pants, jeans, socks, and other stuff into my suitcase. I didn't have very much and it all fit nicely with the help of Sherri who didn't mind helping me but I still felt bad about having her pack my belongings.

"Sherri I told you, you don't have to do this" I said for what felt like the 100th time in that small amount of time. She hit me with one of my posters which was rolled and tied with a rubber band.

"Edward I told you I didn't mind. I volunteered myself. You didn't ask I just showed up and helped. Now shut up, stop telling me I don't need to do this, just thank me by coming to dinner tomorrow!" She scolded me like I was Casey. It felt nice in a way; not to be scolded because that was just annoying but to be treated like Casey; it helped me feel more like I had a family.

"I think we're all packed" I sighed and looked around. My room didn't look different besides the fact that my iHome and phone chargers were missing, my posters were gone, my calendar, and other home goods. I took down all my suitcases and lighter stuff before Sherri and I took down my guitar amplifier together.

"Do you seriously need this thing? It's not an essential" She grunted as it became heavier and heavier.

"Shut up I need it" I retorted playfully at her and carried my amp to the trunk of her Mercedes. I stuck my suitcase and duffel in there and closed it. I placed both my acoustic and electric guitars in her backseat and she'd follow me to Bella's.

"Hold on let me lock up the house" I said quickly then ran up the steps to the inside of the house. I turned on the hi-tech security system Eleazar installed because he didn't want those dumb bitches coming after me and if they found out they were trained WPP workers who had self-defense classes which they had taught me we'd be in deep shit. But then again they can't find me. I'm in the stupidest city ever. When I told him this he also said that people were crazy and robbed houses. Yeah like we'd totally be robbed of our food and the un-valuables we had in our house. I made sure all the doors in the house were locked then locked the front door and headed to my bike. My Harley-Davidson. I loved that thing more than life itself. It was a glossy, shiny, pretty silver metallic Sportster SuperLow that Eleazar gave me fore Christmas when my Avalanche truck became too much of a hassle with its breaking down all the time and the expensive amount of gas it guzzled

"I'll follow you" She said. I nodded and strapped on my helmet then started up my bike.

"Be careful Edward Anthony!" She yelled at me and got into the drivers seat of her small car. She was the only one I allowed to call me by my full name.

It took me around 20 minutes to get to Bella's house. The streets in her neighborhood sounded a lot a like or had different wording. I think I passed the same street three times.

"436 Wallah Way" I muttered and looked for the house. I finally found it and it was a quaint, little blue two story house with the police cruiser and rusty red truck in the driveway. This was definitely the house. I parked my bike in the small space next to Bella's truck and shut it off, stuffing the keys in my leather jacket.

I helped Sherri unload my amp for my guitars and set both guitars in their hard black cases on the ground and she handed me my suitcase and duffel.

"I'll see you tomorrow for lunch" She said sternly and gave me a nice hug. She smelled of vanilla and cinnamon with a homey feel. I was enveloped in it and cherished it. I missed that smell. The only thing Carmen smelt of was Chanel No.5 and Eleazar of Armani; our home smelt of spicy Brazilian food and fake flowers from Febreze. Sherri's smelt of baked goods she would make when she would get bored, or the smell of dinner along with the aroma of fresh flowers Steve, her husband, would buy her daily when he came home from work.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sherri" I smiled at her as she gave me one last squeeze and walked to her grey Mercedes waving as she drove off. I sighed and looked to the blue small house with its typical brown roof.

I got all my shit and knocked on the dark brown soft wood door with a glass window in the middle making a long skinny rectangle with intricate pattern onto it. The door opened and it was Bella in a pair of sweats and a tank top with fuzzy purple slippers. Her hair was in a messy, loose ballerina bun atop her head and she had makeup on but opted her contacts for glasses. She flushed a bright cherry red and smirked.

"Are you going to let me in?" I asked amused. She nodded furiously and opened the door wider and I stepped in. It was as expected. An entry way that had had a hook system on the wall next to the front door where I saw jackets, keys, Charlie's uncocked gun, and all his equipment hanging. The entry way had a step and to the right was a carpeted large living room with one large glass and wood table with two couches, one single chair and a side table with picture frames and candles. There was a wall with a big square missing in the middle so you could see from one room to the other dividing that room from the family room.

The family room had wood flooring with one large sofa, one recliner, and a large cheery wood table with a large sized pizza box, a liter of coke, plates, napkins and three glass cups there. In front of the table was a large wood TV set. A book case type of wall surrounded it and under the TV were three shelves. One held the DVD player and different types of remotes, the second shelf held the cable box with a remote next to it, and the bottom shelf held a row full of shoulder-to-shoulder DVD boxes of the newest movies. Under the shelves was a small cabinet with glass doors. Inside the cabinet were two black baskets which held vintage video cassettes. Then here was the shockingly amazing part. The whole wall was a wood TV set with shelves going from one end of the wall to the other and all four shelves were full of blue slim Blu-Ray DVD boxes. All you could see were Blu-Ray boxes that were squeezed tightly together and in the center were an 85 inch plasma TV hung on the wall with the three small shelves below it and the cabinet below it. It was amazing.

Behind the sofa was a small long table with pictures adoring the top along with little trinkets of decorations the top. There was a large gap that could fit ten people if they were to stand side-by-side from the family room and the kitchen which was a marble island in the center with dark wooded cabinets and a four burner stove. The fridge was stainless steel and there was a pantry next to the fridge. They had glass white French wood back doors to the backyard which was a patio with a glass table with a large umbrella in the center, and patio chairs with cushions on them. The rest was grass and a grilling area where I imagined the Swans having patio dinners. They had a medium sized cherry wood kitchen table next to the back wall which was made up of windows with stick on decorations of cheerful snowmen and fat laughing Santa's. The whole house was bathed in dark beiges and reds with curtains, and designs. It was so much different from my modernized, contemporary home while theirs was much more traditional. Mine was also larger in size but that didn't matter. The inside could make up for it. Bella looked around her house with a sigh.

"Sorry it's so messy, I haven't gotten a chance to clean up" she apologized to me and I shook my head.

"It's fine don't worry. Daddy won't mind it being a little untidy for one night Princess" I teased. She scoffed and rolled her eyes through her black thick rimmed glasses.

"You're such an idiot you know that? C'mon I'll take you to your room so you won't annoy the shit out me anymore" She growled and stomped up the dark wood and white steps to the bedrooms. It was carpeted upstairs and it was loose brown carpet. I saw a free room with a bright orange sofa with a light brown wood table with a tray with water bottles on it and magazines with a TV remote. There was a smaller 65 inch plasma on the small wall in front of it and below it was another glass cabinet with yet more Blu-Ray DVDs and another Blu-Ray player and cable box. It was accented with white around it and Bella took my elbow to drag me away.

"You can look later here is your room" She said opening a light brown wood, thick, heavy door with a gunmetal chrome handles and she slowly opened the door to reveal a red themed bedroom. I actually liked it. It fit me perfectly; and it was themed for someone my age. It was definitely a boys' room but as far as I knew Bella didn't have any brothers.

It was a medium sized room slightly smaller than the one at home and it had yellowish beige walls, but not the ugly color more of the softer darker color, with an interesting painting in the center. It was in a black brown color and it was a large circle with a pattern of squares with designs of checkered, wind mill, vegetation sprouting and it had stalks of what looked like feathers sticking out all around it. There was a large bed against the wall in a metal frame with a cream bedspread and an Indian design on the top with a soft brown blanket lying on the end of the bed. Across from the bed was a brown butterfly chair with small black and white African designed pillows and everything was placed on a fake brown and white cowhide rug. There were band posters in glass frames on the wall but above the chair was a vintage Pink Floyd poster. This room had a window that had a view of the street and other houses. I had a front house room and saw the cruiser there with Bella's truck and my bike. In this room was also a 60 inch plasma hung on the wall and below was a straw sewn dainty shelves with the cable box, another Blu-Ray player, and more DVDs. I put my suitcases and duffle bags on the bed and gave the room a glance over.

"What's up the Blu-Rays, plasmas, and shit load of DVDs?" I asked amused. She rolled her eyes.

"Charlie loves plasma; won't settle for anything less. Blu-Ray is better quality according to him and cheaper DVDs so he says. But we collect DVDs. We have the oldest movies from the early 30's all the way to the ones released a few months ago. It's a hobby of ours that's gotten sort of out of hand. I'm not sure, but it's what we do" She shrugged simply and wrinkled her and I saw her glasses go slightly up then she pushed them up. I chuckled. That was actually very clever.

"My next question is why is this room so...boyish?" I asked finally. She sighed and leaned against the wall before speaking.

"This room used to be my cousin's. But he graduated a year ago and the room's been empty every since. He comes back and stays in it when he visits but he's been in college inChicago" She explained. I looked to her with furrowed brows.

"Chicago?" I asked. She nodded.

"That's where he goes to college. Why?" She questioned with a confused expression. I licked my lips before telling her.

"I grew up there. I moved to Forks when I was 11" I said quietly and thought of my parents. I missed Chicago so much. It will forever be a part of me. I'll always miss watching my mother get ready in her vanity mirror as she brushed her bronze wavy hair and her hazel eyes sparkled with excitement before took my father would take her out to dinner somewhere fancy. I remember he would walk in their large bathroom looking all nice and handsome and she would smile before he took the brush and would brush her hair and put a special sparkly clip into it. Then he would wait while she'd get dressed and she would burst out of the closet in one of her special occasion black dresses and sky high, high heels. She would sway towards my father whose emerald green eyes were enlarged as he watched her dance towards him. I could see it now; she would take her slim pretty hands and run them through his blonde unruly hair with a giggle and run them down his arm to take his hand and go downstairs to heat up my dinner before they left the house with a babysitter for me. At my young age I thought it was so magical; watching them together was like watching an old romance movie. I always looked up to them. I always told myself I would have a marriage like my parents'. They were the definition of an in love married couple. Just throw me in there and you have the perfect family.

"What are you thinking about?" Bella asked softly and I looked up. She blinked at me and I looked to the bedspread.

"My parents" I said truthfully. She bit her lip and sat on the bed next to me.

"You miss them a lot" she stated like it was a well known fact.

"Yeah I do." I admitted and felt myself starting to choke up. She patted my knee with a soft sigh before getting up and looking at me.

"I'll leave you to get settled in. Dinner is at 6:45" She said and left. I leaned back on the bed with a sad expression. I really did miss my parents. The saddest part of this whole thing was not knowing when they'd come back. There was no telling when I'd be able to see them again. The scariest part for me was knowing if they were still alive and well. It's been 6 years since they were snatched from me and I wasn't looking forward to another 6 years.

I turned the TV on hoping it would distract me but instead lulled me into a deep sleep where I was with my parents in the great city of Chicago in the hottest time of the year: summer. I dreamt of a summer in Chicago on the busy streets with both my parents and it was absolute bliss.


	3. Sweetie, I Ain't A Donkey

**Hey guys. How was your holiday? I hope it was as good as mine! I love your reviews and keep them coming. I'm super happy about it! And I want to hear your opinions and suggestions from you guys. I want this story to be the best it can be so with your opinions, suggestions, help, and other shit you can help this story so much more. I love you all MUAH!(insert heart here) **

**Oh and sorry it took me so long to get this on here. I've been having Skype seshes with my new boyfriend who is in New York at the moment so I've been trying to find time to write and shit. I wrote this when I was actually Skyping him; the whole entire session bahaha. We were listening to Eminem's Lose Yourself on repeat and it actually gave me the angst vibe of this chapter. So thank you Eminem and Zachery for keeping this on replay. You're the best (insert multiple hearts here). Anyway, here it is, and here is the quote of the day. I've started to do that now. For every chapter it'll have a quote. Hope you guys like it and it refers to the last chapter BTW(: **

**_I've learned that you should always leave loved ones with loving words. You never know it may the best last time you see them_~Unknown AKA Google **

"Where's my money?" James growled at me as we were on the cliffs. I glared at him and got closer into his pale face.

"I don't have any money. Get the fuck off my turf" I hissed back and he glowered at me. His fists clenched and I swear I heard him growl at me.

"You owe me money Masen. I gave you some for the dope, now its time you repay me" He demanded and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I paid you back months ago O'Malley. You just never remember it because you're so fucked up!" I retorted to him and he raised his hand to take a swing at me when I stopped it by taking his arm then bending it behind his back and throwing him onto the ground. Then I made the biggest mistake ever; I turned my back on him. He took my face and smashed it into the ground I could feel the tiny sharp rocks in the dirt scratching my face and the moist mud making my face dirty until I felt the rip in my eyebrow then the familiar sting and burn. I touched my face and felt my busted eyebrow and growled. I kicked him off me and gave him one of my best right hooks.

This wasn't even the worst of it. This was only the beginning. James tried to go for me again but Emmett, being twice the size of him, threw him off me and that triggered Felix, who was the same size as Emmett, to get involved. He tackled Emmett to the ground and the two started fighting. Emmett got out from under Felix and started throwing punches to his face.

While I was distracted with Emmett and Felix, James swung at me again and hit the side of my forehead making it instantly throb and bleed, then I looked to him to see him with a rock in his hand andd realized he hit my head with a fucking rock.

"You fucker" I roared and fought back. James slammed my body against a tree a few times and I heard my ribs crack until it too started to throb painfully. I punched him over and over and then threw him onto the ground to continually kick him in the stomach with my combat boots and then I stomped on his crotch. He howled in pain and that made Laurent start to attack me and Jasper got in once Laurent went to swing at me. Jasper and Laurent started fighting as well as soon as Jasper kneed him to get him to let go of me. This was getting out of control.

"Fuck you James!" I yelled in his bloody and beaten face that mirrored my own. I felt my busted lip from his recent punch, my ripped eyebrow from when he shoved my face in the ground, the scratches all over my face, my bloody busted lip from his horrible right hook, and my cracked throbbing ribs from when he slammed me against the tree trunk over and over again. He yelled out in pain and cradled his hand as he stopped fighting to lean against the trunk of the tree. I laughed mocking him. He showed how much of a pussy he was by stopping to fight over a hurt hand. A real guy would keep fighting through it, but then again James wasn't a real guy; he was a dipshit.

"That's why you don't tuck your thumb into your fist" I said and turned to the group painfully. They were all staring at James and me. They took in my dirty and bloody face and hand, and James' swollen, possibly fractured hand and his bloody face to his busted eyebrow.

"C'mon Ed, let's go. We don't need these losers who don't know how to fight" Emmett spoke and I looked to him to see a black eye forming, his shirt ripped, crooked bloody nose, and cuts all over his face. We left the group and headed over to the bikes when I heard James laugh and talk to the rest of the group very loudly and purposely so I would hear it.

"See you guys that's all Masen's good at; walking away. Little pussy" He said with a laugh and I smiled sarcastically before turning around.

"Yeah I walk away but that's because I can't stand hanging around pussies like you who don't know how to fucking fight. At least I know how to throw a punch and not walking away with a fractured hand" I said and looked him dead in the eye. His eyes narrowed into slits and I glared at him before turning away. Emmett and Jasper bit their bloody encrusted lips as they followed me back to the bikes. I strapped my helmet on and hopped onto my bike. They followed suit and we sped off. The guys were hungry and ignoring the pain so we stopped by for some lunch. We went to a small pub and got a couple of beers and burgers in the corner booth where no one could see us before heading back to my place. We parked the bikes on the side of the house and went to the front door.

"Why do you peg James on like that?" Jasper asked and I saw him with his dirty mop of blonde curls, cut up forehead, cut up bloody face which was starting to turn purple.

"I didn't do shit. Its James' fault. He's so high off his ass he doesn't remember anything." I grunted before trying to find the key inside the planter next to the door. Chief didn't trust me with my own set of keys yet and he said I would eventually but not yet. I used the spare and opened the door.

"You're still high too" Emmett chuckled heartily. I chuckled along with him and nodded after closing the door and putting my dirty, muddy shoes in the closet next to the door.

"Yeah but it's wearing off so I still feel somewhat normal" I shrugged and the three of us headed to the living room. Emmett turned on the TV and put on MTV's Jackass.

"I love Jackass" Jasper smiled before laying back and flattening the recliner and breathed slowly to help the pain. I shook my head before watching the show. I was aware I was breaking the rules that Greene set for me; don't bring friends over without Chief's permission but did I give a fuck? No. I was also reeking of beer of weed but I still didn't give a fuck. I was dirty as a hobo and got in a pretty intense fight with O'Malley and I knew that somehow got in the way of the rules but I still didn't give a rat's ass.

"Oh my god Charlie really over did it with the beers" I heard Swan say and I heard giggles too. Shit, she wasn't alone. I turned to her and I saw a striking blonde with long thick hair next to her with violet eyes, huge tits, curves to die for, teeth as white as clouds, and skin flawless. There was another short brunette next to her and she reminded me of a brunette prettier version of Tinkerbelle. She was petite, lean with choppy short ink black hair and bright ice blue eyes and a straight smile with large teeth for her tiny size. They all gasped taking us in and Bella's eyes widened.

"Oh hey Swan" I smiled lazily as I felt the beers starting to hit me. I forgot how many glasses I had; three, four. I forgot. Bella walked closer, leaned in giving me a nice flash of some yummy cleavage and looked at me closer her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Oh my god, what the hell happened to you?" She asked horrified. Her friends wrinkled their noses but then their eyes went wide as they recognized me through my messed up face.

"I don't know, maybe because I got into a fight? Dumbass" I muttered and Emmett started eye fucking the tall blonde.

"You're disgusting. What would Charlie say?" She asked me. I shrugged and sunk into the soft couch.

"What would Charlie do?" The tiny one asked horrified. I grinned at her and laughed humorlessly.

"Do I look like I give a shit?" I said more as a statement and not a question and chuckled to myself. Jasper was chuckling too but it came out in grunts and Emmett was still ogling the hot blonde; typical.

"Fighting over what?" The blonde asked snottily. Ooh, feisty.

"Dope!" Jasper inferred and her eyes went wide.

"Bella! You're letting drug-addict, booze drinking, fighting Cullen stay with you?" The small one whispered.

"It's not my choice" Bella murmured and looked to me.

"Charlie is going to beat your ass even more than it already is when he comes home" She told me. I rolled my eyes and raved it off.

"Like I care!" I sighed and propped my feet onto the couch but let them down once I felt my ribs. I made a pain expression and Bella's expression went to the sympathetic fast.

"Do you purposely say this stuff to piss me off?" She asked. I shrugged again and cocked my head at her.

"I dunno. What do you think?" I asked. She scoffed and rolled her eyes before crossing her arms while accidently lifting her boobs. I licked my lips and stared.

"Nice tits" I voiced. She immediately dropped her arms and looked to her friends.

"Let's go back upstairs. These guys don't deserve our sympathy for their 'battle wounds" the tall blonde said using air quotes, "they decided to get into a fight and fuck themselves up so let them live with the consequences" She said coldly and began to walk more towards the stairs.

"Hey beautiful don't be like that" Emmett flirted with a demented wink. The blonde looked disgusted as he got closer and tried to wrap his arms around her but she shoved him away.

"Get away from you jackass" She hissed. Emmett chuckled and grinned at her.

"Sweetie, I ain't a donkey" He said. She scoffed and rolled her violet eyes. I was surprised; this is the first girl that ever turned Emmett down. And it still didn't affect his ego.

"Smooth, real smooth" She said and stomped upstairs. Bella started to follow and the short one did after Bella.

"The blondes cute" The short one said trying to be quiet but the blonde hissed at her from the top of the stairs.

"Shut up Alice, c'mon we don't need to hang around losers like them" She said and slammed Bella's bedroom door.

"You're friends a crazy bitch" I said looking at Bella who was half-way up the stairs. She paused and stared at the steps before looking to me with a blank expression.

"Why do you do the things you do Edward? It only gets in you into even more trouble" She said quietly before leaving. The short one never went up the rest of the steps but stood still until she heard Bella's door close and then she turned to us.

"You guys look pretty fucked up" She stated and we all nodded. She sighed daintily and hopped back down the stairs and stood in front of us. She took Jasper's wrist, Emmett's shirt, and kicked my shin lightly to take us towards the kitchen and sat us at the table.

"Sit. I'll get you guys cleaned up. I'm Alice by the way; Alice Brandon" She said introducing herself and getting the first-aid kit out and getting a wet and dry black towel. She started with Emmett and began to put ice on his black eye and put ointment onto his cuts. He winced at it but then became still as she used a q-tip to clean away and disinfect his cuts and used the wet cloth to wipe away the blood. Once she was finished he had Band-Aids on his cuts, his blood and dirt wiped away from his face, and he was icing his eye with an ice pack and one for his nose

"Who did this to you guys?" Alice asked softly and began working on me. She used the ointment on my cuts and it stung at first and rubbed the fresh q-tip into my cuts and it felt strangely relaxing. She used Band-Aids as well and cleaned me up. I felt fresh on my face and she worked on Jasper next.

"It was Laurent Chamonix, James O'Malley, and Felix Volturi; one of the Volturi brothers. James and Edward got into a beef together and somehow dragged Em and I into it" Jasper said in his naturally gravelly voice. Alice made a pained expression and sighed.

"You boys" She said with a shake of her head and gave us all ice, "I don't get the whole concept of fighting. Is it to show off your battle wounds that you earned for protecting your manhood? Or were you just bored and wanting something reckless to do; no one understands your group in Forks. You three will always be a mystery" She said and sat across from me.

"It was over drugs and money. I borrowed some money from James a while ago to pay for the drugs, and in his mind he thinks I never paid him back. I did honestly, but he's always fucked up so he doesn't remember. He was pissed and wanted his money I already paid back and we got into a fight over that" I explained. She nodded and we heard the door open and there was Chief Swan who looked us once over and his expression dropped.

"You've got to be kidding me" He spoke through his teeth. Alice bit her lip and looked to us.

"I'd get your bones checked out. Just incase any cracked, or fractured and what not. See you at school Edward" She chuckled nervously and rushed up the steps after murmuring a quick "Hi Charlie" then sprinted up the steps and closed Bella's bedroom door.

"You three are the biggest dumbasses I've ever met" Charlie said and walked closer. He hung up his gun and kicked off his boots before looking at us once and shaking his head.

"I'm going to get changed and come back downstairs. When I come back I want a full report, and I will talk about consequences Edward" He said and walked up the steps.

"Greene wasn't kidding when he said I'd get in trouble with Swan." I said to the guys.

"I think I broke a finger" Jasper muttered. Emmett laughed at him.

"I think I broke a rib or two, and a finger" I replied. Emmett again laughed and grinned, his grin looking even more demented.

"You guys" He smiled and shook his head, "I don't think I broke anything" He grinned proudly. We growled at him and he stopped laughing once he heard a loud step on the ground of Charlie's sneakers. He had on a flannel, a pair of jeans, and a pair of white and black checkered Vans.

"Explain. Now" He demanded.

All I heard was nothing but gulps from the three of us. Shit.

**Remember to read and review guys and I really hope you guys liked this chapter. I'll have the next chapter up sometime next week, maybe a little sooner if I'm feeling up to it. Anyway thanks for being the best readers an author can ever have! **

**XOXO Lizzy** e


	4. Carlisle's Favorite Color

**Thanks so much for the support you guys! I love you all, and keep the reviews coming, and again let me know your suggestions, opinions etc and I hope you like this chappy; this next quote has to do with how Edward feels about his life and how everything he does wrong and I think you get where I'm going with this!(: **

_**Try again. Fail again. Fail better. ~Samuel Beckett**_

"Mr. Cullen you have three broken ribs, one broken middle finger, and just a few cuts and bruises. Other than that you're fine, you'll live" Dr. Gerandy smiled at me once Charlie took me into the ER. He left Bella and the girls at home and brought Emmett and Jasper were here with us too. They were already healed up and stitched but I was still getting examined.

"What are you planning to do doc?" Charlie asked and leaned against the counter with his arms crossed. Dr. Gerandy looked to Charlie and put my medical chart on the counter next to him. He lifted my x-ray of my torso in the air and showed Charlie where the ribs were broken and he went over how to fix it.

"We're going to tape up the ribs, and brace the finger. For the eyebrow I'm afraid stitches will have to go and your lip we'll put some ointment onto it and I'll use two or three stitches onto as well. It'll be fairly tiny, and we have clear stitches for that, so it will be barely noticeable; only if you point it out" He said and examined my beaten face once more.

"Shit. See what you do Edward?" Charlie asked angered. I shrugged and shivered again once the doc's cold hands ran along the cuts of my face.

He injected some morphine into my gash on my eyebrow and I winced. It burned and I clenched my teeth through it.

"What color stitches do you want?" He asked and I started to not feel my cut anymore.

"Yellow" I answered instantly. It was Carlisle's favorite color.

"Alright, its only three stitches so it won't take long." He took his time stitching up my eyebrow and then he did the same to my lip. The familiar burn from morphine hit me and I saw him pull the very short, clear strip and tugged it through my upper lip. I asked him to cut it short so the ends of the ties wouldn't stick out.

"Alright son, we're going to bandage you up in a moment, Charlie your welcome to stay if you want but if you want to wait outside your welcome to" Dr. Gerandy addressed Charlie. He grumbled but stayed in the visitor's chair and I was instructed to remove my shirt. I did as he asked and Charlie rolled his eyes at my abs.

"Masen, how the hell would you have abdominals?" He asked. I shrugged and looked to him.

"I box with Eleazar everyday in basement of my house. Carmen too sometimes" I said as Charlie nodded to himself. I heard Dr. Gerandy unwrap the bandage and he began to bandage my torso up with the thick wide bandage.

"Have you heard from them?" Charlie asked. I shook my head and shivered when Gerandy's cold hands touched my stomach.

"No. I've been calling them though, but they haven't answered. Have you?" I lied. The reason I haven't called was because I was scared of what they would say. I was scared they knew more than I did at the moment and scared of the things that they learned. I wanted to know what was going on in 'Brazil' but I knew it couldn't be good.

"No. Mr. Greene notified them that you were staying with me, so they know all about it" He answered. I sighed and nodded as I felt my torso getting tighter and tighter. It was harder to breathe and the whole time I was thinking of what an asshole James was.

That stupid cock sucking motherfucking douche! If I could beat him all over again I sure as hell would!

"Ok son you're all done. When you shower take it off and have someone wrap it up very tight and very precise and taped up very well. I'll see you next week, same day same time?" He said and I nodded to him.

"That'll be good. Alright, thanks doc. See you in a week" I nodded and he smiled then walked out. I shrugged my shirt on, much harder than I thought it would be, and sat up. Jasper and Emmett walked in and they looked much better also. Emmett grinned and sat on the chair next to me.

"The guys and us are getting a bite to eat at the…restaurant" Emmett winked. I smirked at him.

"Are you going to come?" Jasper asked. I shook my head.

"I can't; not tonight at least." I chucked and gave them a look; "I'm going to Sherri's" I told them. Charlie cleared his throat and looked to me.

"Who is this Sherri?" He asked amused. I flushed lightly and shrugged.

"Mrs. Cope from school, she's pretty much my second mom. I'm going there for dinner tonight, play some video games with her son Casey, and hang out there" I informed and hopped from the examining table.

"Were you thinking of asking me?" He asked with his arms crossed. I shrugged. I didn't even think about telling him about Sherri's and mine relationship.

"Wasn't planning on it" I answered. He narrowed his eyes at me and leaned against the counter.

"As long as you're living in my house you'll live under my rules. Whenever you are to leave the house, you will let me know" He said angrily. I rolled my eyes and shrugged my jacket on.

"Chief, I'm not your kid; you can't tell me what to do. Save that for Bella" I said irritated by the fact he was trying to tell me what to do. Charlie started breathing angrily and ground his teeth.

"You may not be my kid, but as long as I'm providing for you and putting food in your mouth and giving you a room to live in with a roof over your head you might as well be my kid, and I will treat you as such" He spat. I scoffed and looked to Jasper and Emmett who looked like deer caught in the head lights as they looked to the ground. Hell, Emmett was whistling a '50s show tune and Jasper was humming along. The damn idiots.

"Whatever Charlie; I'll be home around midnight, maybe later" I told him and left the examining room then went to my bike. Emmett and Jasper were hot on my tail as well as Charlie. As quick as I could I strapped on my helmet, started up my bike and waited for the guys who hurried along.

"I'll see you guys later tonight; you and the guys meet me by the rocks at 12:30. Bye fuckers!" I yelled over the roar of the bikes and sped off towards Sherri's house. I was looking forward to an _American _home cooked meal. I parked in my usual spot once I entered the driveway and knocked on the door. Sherri answered with glee and attacked me in a hug.

"Edward! I'm so glad you made it, I thought it was going to have to hunt you down" She laughed. I chuckled at her enthusiasm and nodded. She unstrapped my helmet then gasped at my busted face. Her tiny warm hands ran over my cuts and bruises and I winced but ignored the sting.

"What in the world?" She cried. I waved my hand at her trying to convince her it was nothing even if it did hurt like a bitch and was on prescribed pain meds.

"Tell you at the table, I'm starved. When are we eating?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Right now actually, Casey just got home and Steve did too. We were just about to sit down" She informed. We walked into the kitchen and I saw Casey and Steve arm wrestling on the island in the middle of the kitchen; right next to the crystal salad bowl. I snorted.

"Dad I'm so going to beat you" Casey laughed in pants as his arm trembled. Steve chucked and shook his head. They were both leaned over the counter on both sides of the island and they were red-faced with trembling arms. So far Casey was winning, but not by much. I noticed Steve was out of his formal business attire and was in a pair of jeans and a short sleeved t-shirt. Both of their muscles were bulging and their hands were white from the pressure of squeezing one another's hands.

"I don't think so son, I was on a wrestling team in college and high school. You're just lucky" He said and I laughed which made Casey look up and Steve win.

"Ha! I told you son!" Steve said and Casey glared.

"That was so not a fair win!" He said angrily as the two fought like little kids. I stayed quiet and watched in happiness from next to Sherri. She laughed and rolled her eyes at them. This was what a family was supposed to be like. It's not supposed to be two people who don't have a parental bone in their body and are technically not even American citizens'; it should be two people who have that parental instinct and love towards their child adopted or not. Don't get me wrong, I've said some shit about Carmen and Eleazar and they might have deserved some of it, but in reality without them I would be out on the streets risking my life against the group of dangerous people who took my parents and who could have also taken me. I do care about them and am so grateful for them because I could be with a different pair of WPP workers and it could've been so much worse.

"Edward ruined it!" Casey accused and pouted at me. Sherri rolled her eyes again and sighed and went to stand in between the two boys.

"It was not Edward's fault. You boys right about this almost every day, gosh darn it stop it! I'm hungry so sit your butts down and let's eat dinner and try to be civilized!" Sherri said angrily and the boys instantly stopped fighting and looked to the ground with defeated expressions.

"Sorry Mom"

"Sorry sweetheart"

I found it so intriguing that a woman could have every man in her life, like her husband and son, wrapped around her finger; I barely remember being wrapped around _my _mother's finger. I watched Steve and Casey follow whatever Sherri said, with complaints might I add, but nonetheless they still did it. I can't imagine even being the tiniest bit whipped by a woman. Even as a child everything that happened to me was all but a blur; I couldn't remember anything. When I was at WPP they told me the trauma probably caused my memory failure. I have small unintentional flashbacks at random times in my life, but other than that I don't have anything else. No pictures, no videos, no belongings of my parents, nothing.

"Let's eat!" Steve grinned and looked to me then looked to Sherri but then his head whipped to mine.

"What the hell happened to your face?" He asked and rushed over to run his fingers along my bruises and newly sewn stitches. I sighed and shrugged from under his touch. Casey came by and examined my face, his hazel eyes tracing every tiny cut, every bruise, and every stitch on my face. His mouth went agape as he saw my eyebrow and blackened eye.

"I got in a fight, Charlie took me to the ER with Jasper and Em" I answered Steve as he stared at my lip.

"Are you ok do you need some Advil or Tylenol?" Casey asked heading to the kitchen. I shook my head and sat at the kitchen table.

"No Casey I'm fine. I've had stitches before; in freshman year someone threw an obsidian rock at me to catch, and instead of landing in my hand it ripped across my hand and cut it open. I was fine back then and I'm fine now. No need to worry lets just eat ok?" I asked of them all. They abided and sat down with me. Sherri set the food on the table. We said prayer and began to eat. I loaded my plate with mashed potatoes and meatloaf with a side salad. Casey was moaning as he ate and Sherri was bopping her head from side-to-side unconsciously.

"Have you heard from Carmen or Eleazar yet?" Sherri asked and stuck a piece of meatloaf into her mouth. She knew about my situation. She was the only one who seemed to be proud of me for sticking it out.

"No, not yet I'm not sure whether or not I should call them. I'm not sure i want to know what's going on" I murmured and ate so more food. Casey nudged with with his foot and made a circle around his ear.

"Someone's has taken a few stupid pills today" He said jokingly, "Why don't you want to know what's going on in Brazil?" He asked as if I told him I had a third nipple. Sherri and Steve gave me a questioning look and I leaned back in my chair.

"Why not?" Steve asked shocked and his eyebrows furrowed. I shrugged and picked at my plate.

"I don't want to be disappointed with the outcome. And…I'm nervous. What if something happened to them?" I asked feeling vulnerable for one of the rare times in my life. Sherri patted my hand and gave me a soft smile.

"Sweetheart nothing happened. Try to be positive and don't worry about it. Now quit all this depressing talk and let's eat. Casey how's school?" She smiled at Casey and he dove into his story about school.

Sherri was right I needed to relax and be positive. I just needed to know how.

**Don't yell at me for this late update. I've been working on this and it took me a while because this chapter was hard to write. I know it was a simple, small chapter but my brother (well not my brother, my cousin really but he's technically my brother. My parents adopted him and he has the same last name as me and we call each other brother and sister but I think you get the point) recently got into a motorcycle accident. He had broken ribs and almost broke his back. He's in the hospital until he can at least move, and his bones healed and the complicated things. He's the one that made me finish this chapter for you guys. So thank Cameron y'all(: **

**XOXO Lizzy **


	5. My Momma Raised Me To Be A Gentleman

**You guys are so awesome. I don't know what I would do without you. Anyway, thank you all and enjoy this chapter(: I couldn't decide between these two quotes so, I used them both!(:**

_**Other things may change us, but we start and end with family.**_

_**Be who you are and say what you feel because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind.**_

In two days it would be Thanksgiving. Today Bella's family was coming over. Charlie and Bella sat me down at the kitchen table and gave me a whole lecture on how I have to behave and if I misbehaved and used crude language Charlie would gladly 'stick his foot up my ass, kick my ribs, and re-break them so I would be in so much pain I wouldn't be able to speak'. I snorted, called him an old man, and went out for a drink and a ride with Jasper and Emmett. It was a pretty exciting day.

"Ok Edward they're almost here. Ugh, you look like a mess!" Bella hissed and glared. I looked down at my beige indie shirt, leather jacket, black bagged skinny jeans, and pea coat Vans. I looked fine why was she bitching at me?

"What are you talking about I look fine" I said starting to get annoyed with her. She started to put her hands into my hair and just when I was about to tell her to get her hands the hell off my hair I stopped. For some unknown stupid reason I didn't want her to stop; it felt like all my nerves were on fire from her touch and I liked it. Her tiny, soft hands went to fluffing my hair and trying to make it tamable and the minute they left my hair I found myself missing her. She smirked at me and put her hands on her curvy hips.

"There now it's perfect! Try and not fuck this up Edward, I'm begging you" She pleaded and gave me a sweet look to add to her pleading. I sighed and nodded and she smiled then raced upstairs. I heard a lot of noise and a big bang came from the ceiling. What the hell was she doing up there? I heard more noise until I heard her loud footsteps clunking down the stairs. She peeked into a mirror on the wall next to the stairs and sighed then looked to me. My breathing hitched.

She came back down dressed differently than I had ever seen her. Her big tight ass in dark skinny jeans that were tucked into copper brown leather boots with a gold buckle cinched at the top and a small 1 inch heel at the bottom. It clicked with very step she took and I wondered up she didn't fall down; the girl is so damn clumsy and trips over nothing even when wearing flat sneakers. I wondered how she didn't fall in them; she falls in flat sneakers. She looked especially delicious in that cream wide sleeved sweater. She took her hair out of that bun atop her head and let it fall down her back in waved curls. The big shocker? She was wearing makeup; not just mascara and lip gloss, I'm talking about actual makeup here. Her face was covered in translucent powder and she was out of her glasses and into her contacts. Her eyes were lined in a dark brown and her lashes lengthened in black. Her lips were more of a dark berry pink instead of her natural rosy red. She was beautiful.

"Ok I know I look different, but please cut me some slack. I don't need my mother breathing down my neck about me a lady so if she asks you how I dress at school just say nice and make something up!" She said stressed and ran a hand through her thick long hair. I couldn't stop gaping. She smirked and rolled her eyes.

"If you make that face at me any longer it's going to say that way" She chuckled and ran a hand through her hair. That brought me out of my trace and I chuckled and grinned.

"Princess, we all know you have brains so stop being a smartass" I teased and she blushed a light pink.

"Shut up you delinquent!" She said angrily and looked to the door in hopes of her family walking in. _Like I haven't heard that before,_ I thought with a roll of my eyes. Bella glared at that and I laughed at her. The door suddenly made a loud unlocking sound and the door was kicked open by Charlie much to Bella's relief.

"A little help would be nice!" He growled and I took my time-trying to fit the role as a little shit- walking over to him to help with the bags. He gave me some expensive shit luggage from Louis Vuitton and I set it on the floor near the entryway of the house. A woman walked in the house with flared jeans and a long sleeved sweater. She strutted inside and put her sunglasses on top of her head then scanned the room until she squealed and bounced up and down. I looked to Charlie and he rolled his eyes at me with a shake of his head.

'Renee' he mouthed and I nodded understanding it. I looked to the woman again and she was hugging the shit out of Bella. The two ladies stood in the middle of the foyer hugging one another tightly. Renee smoothed Bella's hair and smiled. Bella looked equally as excited to be seeing her mother.

"I missed you baby!" Renee said excitedly and Bella blushed-as usual-and nodded.

"I missed you too Mom" She chuckled at her mother's enthusiasm and I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked to see a girl around seven or eight years old in a man's arms standing right behind me.

"Yes?" I asked politely as I could with a smile. She gave me a toothy grin back and cocked her head to the side.

"Who are you?" She asked. I saw Charlie smirking at me as he was still getting luggage. The man who held her looked at me with curious eyes and nodded at me to answer. Damn these pushy Swans.

"I'm Edward, who are you?" I asked as politely as I could. She cocked her head and looked at me with her wide eyes.

"I'm Emmy. Are you Bella's boyfriend?" She asked and I felt my eyes widen. Bella was speechless and Charlie snorted to keep from laughing. A woman walked up and I saw her hazel eyes amused. What at al in this whole thing was amusing?

"I was wondering the same thing Emmy girl. Bella has nice taste. He's pretty handsome, seems to have nice manners. Good job sweetheart!" She called to Bella. Bella's eyes widened in humiliation and she blushed the hardest I've ever seen. I had to snort to keep from laughing at her it was too comical.

"Oh Bella has a boyfriend" A familiar man I recognized at Phil from pictures sang as he appeared next to Renee. In a way this was comical, I got to see Bella embarrassed but once she hit the face palming I knew that was more than enough.

"Oh my!" A woman gasped happily as she gave me a tight hug, "welcome to the family! I'm Ebony and this is my husband Elliot, wonderful to meet you" She gushed and tried to squeeze the life out of me with her silicone chest. I felt forced to hug her back and she let go with a glowing smile on her face.

"I'm surprised Bella has a boyfriend. She never mentioned anyone to us back in Arizona.

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but Bella and I aren't together. I'm just hanging out with them for the holidays" I shrugged and they all became confused. I looked to Charlie for help and he sighed.

"Edward's parents are out of town for a bit and he's staying with us until his parents come back" Charlie answered. I nodded and one by one they walked through the house and to the kitchen. I didn't realize how many people were coming until they were all here.

"I'm Ella, you're Edward?" A voice said from next to me and I felt a hand on my arm. I craned my neck to look at her and she was hot. A cute little redhead with beach wavy hair, glowing tanned skin, little freckles on her nose, bright green eyes, straight white teeth, natural looking makeup. She was almost as beautiful as Bella. _Shut the fuck up, you really are a delinquent if you keep talking like this! _My mind screamed at me and for some selfish reason I didn't want to listen to it.

"Hello Ella, are you Bella's cousin?" I asked curiously with my crooked smile. She licked her lips and nodded.

"Yes I am. I'm Emmy and Erin's older sister, I'm sorry if Emmy embarrassed you in the beginning" She chuckled and I shrugged at her and she grinned at me.

"I must say, how Bella didn't snatch you up that really amazes me, you're quite the handsome catch" She winked and walked towards Bella to greet her. I grinned to myself and joined everyone in the kitchen. Bella, Renee, her aunt, and Ella were caught up in a conversation about college while the boys, Bella's step-father, Charlie, her uncle, and her cousin Easton were in a conversation about baseball and sports. I was about to enter the conversation about the Mariners when my pant leg was being tugged. I looked down and it was little Emmy. She smiled up at me showing her missing tooth smile.

"Edward! Will you play a game with me?" She asked innocently. I was hesitant. Kids weren't exactly my cup of tea, but she was Charlie's niece and she was cute as hell. I internally sighed and nodded to the little girl.

"Sure Emmy, what game would you like to play?" I asked as I let her drag me into the kitchen. She climbed up onto the counter and I stood in front of her to make sure she wasn't going to fall.

"I'm going to need three of the same cups and something small like a bouncy ball!" She smiled. I did as she asked and gave her three of the same cups; plastic so she wouldn't break it if it were made of glass. They were black and I gave her a dice I found in my pocket from the time Jasper and I played poker.

"Ok now I'm going to put this dice in one of the cups and you're going to guess which cup the dice is in!" She smiled and set up her little game. I was completely ready to let her win and maybe win a few myself, but mainly her.

"Ok Edward! Keep your eye on the cup" She said and started moving the cups around and she was _fast._ I wondered how someone so small could move cups like that so fast. I had a hard time keeping track.

"Ready! Pick" she giggled and crossed her tiny arms at me. I pursed my lips and tapped on the cup on the left. She lifted the cup and there was nothing just empty space. I gaped and she lifted up the cup on the right showing me the dice there. I narrowed my eyes and looked to her.

"Again" I said. She grinned and did it again. And again. And again. The score was Edward-0, Emmy-5; that little bastard.

"Good job Emmy you beat me, and I wasn't letting you" I informed and she just laughed. I saw Ella give me a sly grin and walk up beside me.

"You know Charlie came back from bringing dinner. Do you want to hang out after?" She asked. I raised my brows at her asking her silently asking if what I was thinking was correct. She gave me a slight nod and I grinned.

"Hey guys I'm back with dinner! Oh and my girlfriend Sue, and her daughter Leah and her son Seth" Charlie smiled and Se and her kids laughed. I nodded to Leah and Seth who I saw a lout around school and they smiled back.

"Edward?" Ella asked again and I looked to her. She looked at me for an answer to her question and I suddenly remembered what she was talking about.

"Sure" I answered and she gently touched my arm then left to the dinner table where Charlie set Pick Up Stix cartons on the table along with bowls and plates. There were also sets of disposable wooden chopsticks with chopstick trainers and also forks and spoons in case there were some of us that didn't want to use the chopsticks.

"Alright, sit down and let's eat!" Renee said happily and took her seat next to Phil. I took my seat across from Bella who was sat next to her mother and Phil. Emmy, Ella, sat herself next to me at the end of the table and winked at me. Emmy sat herself on the other side of me and Easton next to her. Charlie and Phil sat on each end of the table with their respective spouses. Everyone was seated and we all dug in.

"So Edward, where are your folks?" Phil asked and poured some chicken and rice into his bowl.

"They're in Brazil with my grandmother. She's not doing well and my guardian Carmen and her husband Eleazar went up there to stay there with her. We all know she's not going to make it and I can't afford to miss school so they left me with the Swans" I answered and piled my plate with stir fried vegetables, chicken, rice, and noodles.

"Oh my, what's wrong with her?" Ebony asked and I hesitated. What was wrong with her? I had to make something up and quick.

"Oh um… she has a brain tumor that just doesn't seem to be shrinking. It's messing with her memory and all that. Sooner or later it'll take over" I explained and most of their faces fell into sympathy and sadness. That only meant one thing: they bought it. I mentally wiped the sweat from my forehead, phew they bough it. I felt horrible for lying about such a serious and deadly disease but I had to make up something and fast or they knew I was up to something.

"Oh I'm so sorry" Ebony responded with a sad expression. I shrugged.

"It's fine, I didn't exactly know her so I don't feel that emotional pull to feel upset, but I am for Carmen I mean it was her mother and there's nothing I can do to cure her" I lied smoothly once more. They all nodded and Ebony picked at her plate.

"I'm so sorry about that Edward; I never should have brought it up. Subject change!" She exclaimed and Renee nodded enthusiastically.

"So kids, how is school going?" Renee asked and forked a piece of broccoli into her mouth. We students shrugged and I really didn't want to answer that.

"I like school! I made a picture for Mrs. Ellmen and she said it was awesome. I don't like math though, or spelling tests, or writing my sentences but I like recess and I get to play with Melissa and Amy." Emmy answered with a toothy. The more that kid talked the more I fell in love with her. She was such an adorable child and said the cutest things. It also didn't help her little gorgeous face. I found myself to becoming more acquainted with kids, which is something I never thought would happen.

"Eh, school is going okay. I hate Spanish, it's really confusing and annoying plus my teacher is a huge…butthole" He said and eyed Emmy who was eating her food happily, "but I like the rest of my classes. They're okay; I don't seem to have any problem with them. I just finished football this season so for now I don't sport right now but when try outs come I'm going for wrestling and I really hope I make it, if not I do not want to take PE it sucks" Easton answered talking for the first time. I nodded in agreement with him. I hated PE as well, but with my track record for behavioral and grade problems held me back. I would have loved to go out for soccer, it's my favorite sport, but the coach told me not even to bother trying out; that asshole.

"School is going so well Aunt Renee!" Ella smiled, "I love my classes! French is so easy and so is English. I don't like math or physics but I put up with them. Cheer is going so amazingly well. I was upgraded to flyer since this year the girls that tried out for varsity are so tall. It's hard and tiring but I love it. The outfits are so cute! I got these sweats, a hoodie, a zip-up, my uniform, bedazzled cheerleading football jersey and so much more. I'm so glad for the donations" Ella said and rambled on about her cheerleading. I wondered how someone like her could be so conceited but she was confident and knew she was hot so I guess a girl like that would be. It was really getting on m nerves at this point and I wish I had a pair of earplugs and a smoke.

"Ok how about we let Bella have a turn?" I asked and she looked offended. Charlie coughed to cover up his laugh and Renee was silently laughing while Phil gave me a thankful grin.

"Thanks Edward" Bella murmured embarrassed, "well schools pretty easy so far. I mean physics is easy and so is Pre-Calc. English is really easy as well and Spanish not so much. My classes are easy this year and I tried out for the water polo team and made it. I'm on the team with my best friends Alice, Angela, and Jessica. It's a lot of work ad the schedule is really demanding but I've been pulling through. I'm graduating this year so I don't have a lot of time to have any regrets, so I'm living high school differently this year. I tried for water polo, been studying so much more, made more friends and this years been really good to me. I love senior year" Bella smiled and Renee and Phil grinned and congratulated her with proud smiles slapped on their faces. Charlie smiled at her and gave her a pat on the back for getting onto water polo. Ella was noticeably getting jealous and I saw Leah sneer at her from across the table. Ella rolled her eyes and Leah just scoffed. They obviously didn't like one another, but then again Leah didn't like anyone.

"What about you Leah, Seth?" Sue asked and Leah sat up straighter now that the limelight was on her.

"School is good. Thank god I'm off the reservation nowadays. Classes are relatively easy, except for the few small things; they've been good to me. Cheer is really good as well. I'm just a base for stunts but in routines in the front of the pyramid. It's hard and demanding like Bella said, sports require a lot of work, but its fun. Schools good" She smiled. She didn't ramble and show off like Ella and I was thankful for that.

"I love school in Forks. It's so different from the reservation but the school system is so much better. Classes are hard, sophomore year is really hard but you have to pull through and realize it's not going to get any easier so it's been okay. I'm on soccer and I'm a blocker which is good I guess I wish I had a different position but I'm fine where I am and its going great I love it" Seth smiled goofily and Sue smiled at her and smoothed his hair with her hand.

"Edward?" Elliot asked and I looked up from eating my meal.

"Yes?" I asked and he chuckled at me.

"You didn't say how school was for you?" He said and I tensed up. Charlie and Bella did as well and Leah and Seth shifted in their seats uncomfortably. They all knew my reputation and I hesitated. Oh shit what did I get myself into?

"Um, school yeah school; um I'm a senior this year like Leah, Bella, and Ella, and I'm not in sports not because I don't want to but because of other things" I said and Ebony interrupted.

"Health issues?"

"Yeah, health issues" I lied for what felt like the umpteenth time tonight, "I wanted to try out for soccer, but the coach told me to not even bother I wouldn't make for those reasons so I didn't. My grades are good I guess. Classes are neutral they're hard and easy at the same time. I'm taking the regular core classes and get out of school at lunch but schools tolerable. I'm waiting for graduation to get out" I answered trying to leave my reputation out of this.

"What college did you want to go to?" Elliot asked and I knew automatically which college I wanted.

"UIC, I want to study medicine" I answered. He nodded impressed.

"Chicago eh?" He asked and I nodded.

"Any reasons for Chicago?"

"I was born and raised there until I was eleven, and m guardians took me here to Forks" I answered. He pursed his lips and asked the one question I was dreading.

"Why do your guardians have you? Why not your parents?"

"Carmen and Eleazar took me with them for some personal reasons. My parents weren't bad people, they weren't unfit parents but they just couldn't be parents at the moment and Carmen and Eleazar took me in" I answered starting to really get annoyed with this guy.

"Elliot that's enough" Charlie interjected and gave me a knowing glance. I paled.

"Sorry, I'm a bit nosy" Elliot apologized and I nodded.

"Its fine" I murmured and he asked the same to the other three.

"Brown University for English I want to be a writer" Bella answered softly and with a smile.

"Seattle Police Academy. I want to be a crime scene investigator. It seems fun, with lots of benefits" Leah giggled.

"USC for performing arts. I want to be an actress!" Ella said and put her hand to her forehead to feign the dramatic qualities of an actress. I snorted and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Nice choices kids" Sue smiled and we started to fall into casual conversation about random things such as politics, schooling systems, celebrities, new released movies, and all of that.

Renee and Sue served desert as putting many clear plastic store bough boxes of sugar cookies and coffee. We all dug in and chatted once more. Bella reached out for another cookie and I happened to grab the same one; but it wasn't that cliché moment of the hands touch and they gaze at one another it wasn't that at all. We broke the cookie in half and she blushed brilliantly shades of red. I chucked and gave her the other half of the cookie for her to have.

My momma raised me to be a gentleman.

**So I set a trend for myself. I'll be updating every Thursday each week but if I don't get it on Thursday I will get it to you as soon as possible. I am up at 12 am when I have to get up at 7 o clock for fucking Saturday school at my school because I'm so damn tardy. Fuck. That. I hate my school's strictness. Whatever, I hope you enjoy this longer chapter and make sure to review!(: **

**XOXO Lizzy**


	6. Are You Going To Tell On Me, Princess?

**Only thing I have to say is: I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATES I LOVE YOU ALL. **

I woke up to the smell of cinnamon and vanilla as well as a banging on my door. I groggily got out of bed and opened the door angrily and glaring at what woke me up. Emmy stood there in her little nightgown smiling up at me.

"It's breakfast time!" She said happily. My anger slowly melted away and I actually smiled; I was hard not to around her.

"What are we having?" I asked and slid on a tight tank top over my pajama pants.

"Well, Bella and Aunt Renee are making French toast and Uncle Phil was making pancakes with Easton. Mommy is making bacon and sausage and fruit and biscuits and eggs and orange juice!" She exclaimed excitedly and I laughed at her. She was too damn cute for her own good.

"Emmy you're six right?" I asked and she nodded.

"Six and a _half_!" She informed with a serious expression on her little face. I nodded trying to be serious with her but I was finding it a little hard.

"Sorry I forgot. Let's go get some breakfast I bet it tastes amazing" I said and scooped her up easily. She didn't protest so I assumed it was fine. Emmy counted the steps as we went down them and counted 11 in total. She was said she was practicing her counting.

"Good job!" I smiled and she smiled sheepishly. Everyone was outside enjoying their breakfast on the patio during the one of Forks' rare days of a clear sunny sky.

"What would you like little lady?" I asked and propped her on my hip. I filled her small kid's plate with one French toast, one pancake, some bacon, eggs, and pineapple. I poured her juice and she carefully held it in her hands as I made my plate. We joined the others outside on the patio chairs and sofas and Emmy nestled herself in my lap and ate quietly.

"How did you sleep Edward?" Charlie asked and I shrugged.

"I slept fine thanks" I answered and Ebony looked to us.

"So what are your guys' plans for today?" She asked.

"I want to hit the mall with a shopping buddy" Ella said and pulled out her phone. Who could she possibly be texting to go to the mall with in Forks? She lives in Jacksonville.

"I'm going to spa with Rosalie and Alice. We appointments a week ago and they aren't able to be changed" Bella said loudly and glanced to Ella silently giving her that message. I snorted to keep from laughing and she blushed from embarrassment of being caught.

"Oh Bella do you mind if I come with you guys? It's much better than going to the mall alone" Ella said and Bella blinked at her. I swear I saw Bella's left eye twitch and she gave a fake smile.

"Sure Ella that sounds fun" She said slowly but it sounded forced and with fake happiness. Ella smiled and went back to eating. Bella is the worst liar ever and even I could hear sarcastic and annoyed tone in her voice. Is Ella honestly this stupid that she couldn't hear that Bella clearly unwanted her?

"Auntie Renee can we go get our nails done?" Emmy piped up from my lap and I saw Renee smile at her.

"Sure! Ebony will you join us?" She asked and Ebony nodded.

"Of course! I think Elliot, Phil, and Charlie might stay here and watch sports" Ebony giggled and we saw all three of the men nod.

"Yes we are!" Phil answered and the boys hooted and hollered. I rolled my eyes and Easton elbowed me from my right and nodded over to them; they were now chest bumping and high fiving about the big game coming up.

"That's enough!" Renee laughed and they all slumped in their seats at her.

"Oh shoot!" Ebony hissed and sighed looking to Renee sadly.

"I forgot! Renee we need to go pick up a few things, but Emmy can't come, they're special things" She winked and Renee smirked. Easton, Ella, Bella, and I all looked at her in disgust, but she kept talking, "Bella what time are you leaving for the spa?" Ebony asked and Bella checked her phone and her eyes widened.

"In a half hour! That gives me enough time to shower, blow dry my hair, and get dressed. Ella come on hurry up, I will not be late!" Bella said irritated and Ella rolled her eyes.

"Bye guys!" She said quickly, giving her parents and family kisses on their cheeks. She ruffled m hair and ran into the house with a giggly Ella behind her.

"Belly don't worry we won't be late." She said and Bella glared, putting her plate into the sink with a big clank.

"Well, the girls can't watch her. Boys can you watch Emmy?" Ebony asked and the guys hesitated. I chuckled to myself.

"It sucks to be them" I whispered to Easton who was still eating to my right. He snorted and nodded.

"The only way I'd watch Emmy was if Mom paid me. She's so much fucking work" He muttered and forked a strawberry into his mouth. I nodded in agreement and looked to Ebony.

"We were planning on going to the liquor store and getting some beer and grub for the game, but if we have to" Charlie sighed dramatically in a guilt way and the rest of the men followed his example. I gave them props on pulling that card on her. Ebony rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair.

"Well she can't come with me and Renee! Not until we get back." Ebony sighed and I saw Elliot's eyes shift to me.

"No way" I muttered to him and he grinned, obviously not listening.

"Edward, Easton can you boys watch her?" He asked and I felt obligated to say yes.

"I'm going to the La Push reservation to see my friends so…I'm sure Easton can" I smiled and he gave me the 'Eat-Shit-And-Die' look. I bit the inside of my cheeks to keep form laughing.

"Mom, I'm actually going with Edward to hang out with Seth so I can't" He said with mock disappointment.

"Where the hell is she supposed to go?" Ebony exclaimed ad we all shifted in our seats.

"Edward can take her own to the reservation to play with Claire. Emmy do you want to play with Claire? She's your age, or maybe a year older but that doesn't matter" Charlie asked and Easton and I looked to one another uncomfortably.

One, Easton wasn't supposed to come with me. He just made that up to get away form Emmy and decided to invite himself. Two, I don't want to be stuck with Emmy all day long. Three, someone can only take so much from Claire and when Emmy gets fed up she's going to want me or Easton and I don't do that shit.

"Great! Thank you so much Edward! Come on Emmy let's get you ready!" Ebony said and plucked Emmy out of my lap and took her inside. I turned to the boys who were avoiding my gaze and glared.

"Thanks for leaving me with the six year old. I actually had plans today" I said annoyed. They bit their lips and sighed.

"And you! You didn't even tell me you were coming" I said annoyed to Easton who looked away from me.

"Sorry Edward" HE murmured and I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Sorry" Elliot said and looked to his feet. I scowled annoyed and leaned back in my seat debating on whether or not to tell Jasper and Em the kid was coming along. I decided not to and went back into the house to get ready.

"Hey Edward?" Easton asked quietly and I turned around to look at him. I moved my hand in a gesture for him to continued talking. The freak.

"Would it be okay if I came with you today? I don't have anything else to do" He asked meekly. I sighed quietly and ground my teeth. This day just keeps getting better and better! I did appreciate he actually asked this time instead of telling me he was coming.

"Yeah sure, be ready to leave in 30" I warned and he nodded racing up the stairs. I shook my head at him and slowly went up.

I took a short shower and got dressed. I filled my pockets with all the necessary items and bounded down the stairs to leave.

"Edward are you taking me with you?" Emmy asked and I nodded. She squealed and put on her purple sparkly Vans faster than she was. Once she was ready she kissed her parents' good bye and I was forced to drive something other than my motorcycle. I drove at a 15 speed limit and all I wanted to do was hit the gas and drive in donuts.

"Fasten your seatbelt" I muttered once Emmy and Easton were all settled in. Bella was letting me borrow her truck since Alice was taking her canary yellow Porsche. This thing was a piece of shit. It was a double-clutch but it barely worked. I had the turn the key into the ignition more than three times to get it revved to life. It also wasn't very fast. When I pushed it too hard it wheezed and slowed down. I was forced to go at the speed limit of 15 and maybe twenty of I could get it to work properly.

I soon pulled up to the reservation where Jasper and Emmett were with the guys. I saw Jasper's Ducati in front of Jacob Black's house and parked to the all too familiar cars.

"Fuck yes" I sighed happily as I saw the boys in the backyard through the wrought iron side fence Jacob's backyard had.

"This place is scary" Emmy said once I unbuckled her and put her on my hip. She was scared of getting her new sparkly vans dirty. We knocked on the door and I saw Embry Call open the door and grin at me and scowl at Emmy and Easton.

"Who are the kids?" He asked annoyed and I pushed passed him into the house to see all the guys outside smoking joins and drinking Jack Daniels and other booze from a brown paper bags. This was such a great idea bringing a 6 year old and a little sophomore to a group of fucked up Quileute's and my best friends who were drinking booze and smoking dope in front of them

"Put that shit out we have a kid and sophy here" I hollered into the back yard and they all turned to us.

"Which kid?" Jared asked still continuing to smoke his small joint.

"This one" I answered and lifted Emmy up in my arm who was giggling at us.

"Which sophy?" Emmett asked looking up and I nodded over to a nervous Easton.

"Oh fuck Edward!" Quil groaned annoyed and stomped out his cigarette. I gave an upset sigh because I hated upsetting my friends. If they wanted to smoke a joint and smoke some booze they should feel free to do so. Hell even I was craving some of that and now I can't even use it. There goes my night.

"Sorry Quil I had no choice. If it were up to be I'd be sitting here doing…stuff" I said trying not to give it away. He rolled his eyes and pulled out a cigarette instead. He handed me one and we all sat there awkwardly trying not to say anything that will be repeated by Emmy.

"You guys are really tall" Emmy said breaking the silence and I snorted at their annoyed but amused looks. Emmett stands up and walks over to me to tower over a scared Emmy. She looked scared until Emmett smiled at her and scooped her up in his arms.

"I have an idea. Quil has a sister named Claire and she is seven or eight years old would you two want to hang out?" I asked. She became confused and crossed her little arms.

"Hang out?" she asked and I was reminded of her little vocabulary.

"Would you two want to play?" Emmett clarified and she smiled understanding what Emmett meant.

"Yes!" She squealed and Emmett grinned. Quil sighed, went into the house, yelled a little, and came out with Claire.

"Hi Edward!" Claire greeted politely and I nodded to her with a smile. Claire was seven years old and everyone's little sister. She was adorable and even when she annoyed the hell out of all of us.

"What's up Claire?" I asked and she shrugged saying nothing and it was then for me to introduce Emmy.

"Claire this is Emmy, Emmy this is Claire. Claire's older sister is going to watch you okay?" I asked her and she nodded. Vanessa, Claire's older sister, took the two girls inside to play.

"Whose the kid?" Jake asked and handed me a can of beer. I took it gratefully and snapped it open.

"Bella's cousin. I don't know why I got stuck with her" I said annoyed that I had to care for her the day. I love that kid, but only in small amounts at a time.

"Hey where's Seth?" I asked once Easton nudged me reminding me of him.

"Out with Leah at the store getting some more Jack" Embry grinned and I smirked.

"Well…have a smoke" Quil grinned holding out a joint. I held it in my hand, took one small drag, and sighed in contentment. I leaned back onto the patio chair and grinned to the boys. Easton stared at me in shock and I decided the kid needed o let loose and have fun.

"Here kid take it" I said and handed it to him. He took it and stared at it like he didn't know what to do. Jared gestured to him how and the kid took one drag, spluttered and coughed, then handed it back to me. We all drunkenly cracked up at him and I grinned.

"Today's going to be a fun day" I stated and we all clinked beer cans together in agreement.

_**~*My Teenage Delinquent*~**_

"Edward!" Bella hissed in my face once she was out of Alice's yellow car. It reminded me of a submarine painting that was in Billy's media room. I chuckled to myself. _We all live in a yellow submarine, a yellow submarine. _

"Whatcha doing here Princess?" I slurred at her and she rolled her eyes, obviously disgusted with me. I chuckled at that.

"What the hell are you going to do when Charlie sees you like this?" She asked and Claire brought Emmy out to Bella. Easton came out as well and he grinned lazily at her.

"What the hell are you doing to do with me?" I asked of her and was now about an inch away from touching her chest. She gulped and backed up.

"I'm telling Charlie you're staying here for tonight" She murmured and backed up with Emmy against her chest.

"Are you going to tell on me, Princess?" I taunted and she glared. I held back yet another chuckle. I saw Easton heading here and he saw Bella and chuckled.

"Hey cous, what's up?" He asked slowly and Bella's eyes widened at him. Her mouth opened but the words didn't come out as she planned. She swallowed and turned to me.

"You didn't" She accused lowly and deadly. She didn't scare me.

"You still going to tell on me?" I inquired and she took a deep breath and looked to the ground.

"Good-bye Edward" She said in a hard tone and turned sharply on her heel into Alice's car. I watched them leave and turned to a smirking Jacob Black.

"Man, you need to tap that ass before I do!" He slurred. I glared at him and Seth gave me a weary glance.

Next thing I knew my fist connected with his face and my middle finger of all fingers was broken.

_**~*My Teenage Delinquent*~ **_

"Get up" a harsh gravelly voice growled at me and I groggily opened my eyes. Charlie was standing there with a boxing glove in one hand and dressed in a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt.

"What do you want me for?" I asked annoyed from all the light forming into my room and making m hangover ten times worse.

"Get up" He repeated and threw me a pair of my flannel pajamas pants and a tight tank top.

"This is what you get for getting drunk and smoking dope and teaching it to my nephew. You deserve it for doing it in front of my 6 year old niece. Now get your ass dressed and meet me outside"

**Ok I'm super sorry. I know I have been keeping you all waiting for a few weeks now and I'm determined to have two more chappies before this upcoming Thursday. I was so busy with exams and tests I didn't have any time to write but I hope you like this chappie and make sure to review!(: **

**XOXO Lizzy **


	7. XOXO Dove

**I AM A FAIL. I SUCK AT EVERYTHING! **

"You gotta hit harder than that!" Charlie grunted as I panted and glared at him. Fuck Charlie Swan, fuck him. We were in the backyard boxing at the ungodly hour of the morning, and so far he was kicking my ass. My murderous hangover was beating the shit out of my head, and even though dope I smoked last night was completely worn off I still felt fuzzy and groggy.

"I have a headache I'm trying my best" I grumbled angrily and he chuckled while shaking his head while giving me a dirty look.

"No you aren't, you're being a little lazy asshole" He said boldly and I instinctively punched him in the jaw. I didn't feel any remorse for it; he was being a dick to me.

"Edward!" Phil and Elliot cried standing up and getting a little closer to us. Charlie chuckled holding his jaw. I saw Easton's eyes widen and he gaped at me. Little bastard was just lucky his dad wasn't too upset about it and said he'd ground him if he caught him doing it again and he wouldn't tell his mom or his sisters. Fortunately, the girls were out of the house this morning for a breakfast date and it was just us guys. Phil and Elliot sat on the patio chairs watching Charlie kick my hung-over ass while it served as a warning to Easton.

"Nice right hook kid" Charlie laughed and I mocked smiled at him. He was being an asshole and just as I turned my back to leave when I was pushed on the ground and m arm was wrapped around my back and my face was being scraped against the dirt and grass. Now it was more like beat up Edward instead of box with Edward. I felt my tolerance dissolving as I became angrier and angrier with Charlie.

"Never turn your back on our enemy" Charlie grunted again as I tried to restrain. I had the idea to kick him in the balls and I lifted my leg in the action to kick me in the butt, well Charlie's butt, and aimed a little lower then I needed and he fell off me holding his package and rolling on the floor groaning. I liked to see the police chief vulnerable and in pain; it made him seem more human.

"Edward that's enough" Elliot said in a bold parental tone and I stared at a grimacing Charlie Swan.

"I'm going out" I muttered and went back upstairs to get dressed and meet the guys.

_**~*My Teenage Delinquent*~ **_

"He just woke you up, beat the shit out of you, and then you came and met us here?" Emmett asked confused. I nodded and took a sip of Coke. We were at a Harley's themed diner in Port Angeles and were having some breakfast. The upside about this place was we knew the owner which meant free drinks, the grub was good, and the waitresses were hot. A busty brunette came with our plates of waffles, bacon, eggs, and Cokes.

"Yup. Woke me up, kicked my ass, and then 'grounded' me. The little fucktard should know I'm not going to follow his lame ass rules." I grumbled and stuffed my face with flapjacks. The blueberry syrup here was amazing.

"Edward you did give the kid a joint" Emmett pointed out. Jasper snorted and rolled his eyes while wiping his hands on a napkin.

"Dude, you kept giving it to him." He pointed out while still chewing a mouth full of food. I shook my head at the dumbass and it occurred to me that the kid didn't exactly turn away from the free joint. He was just as guilty as I was. I offered, and he could have said no but did he? No he didn't. He said yes and smoked the dope on his own free will with us.

"The kid still took it no matter if Seth or Embry or Jake gave it to him, he still accepted the fucking stuff. He's as guilty as I am" I grumbled and had a craving for a cigarette.

"I caught sight of O'Malley the other day." Jasper announced and I looked up from my food slowly. I stared at him before taking a deep breath.

"What was the fucker doing?" I asked and I saw Emmett stare at Jasper and she chewed slowly.

"He was buying booze from Thriftway, he probably bought it for his little Volturi bitches but once he caught me in the parking lot he tried to run me over in his shit car." Jasper said angrily and the grip on my fork tightened.

"That asshole" I seethed and Emmett was too angry to speak. If James wanted to run anyone over it should be me not Jasper.

"I'm telling you if I see that dumbass again I will fuck him up" I promised and the two just stared at me worried.

"Edward he's not worth it" Jasper said but I shook my head.

"No one hurts my friends. I still beat the shit out of him once I see him" I said and they left it at that.

_**~*My Teenage Delinquent*~**_

The boys went to Jasper's house and I went to my house. Not the Swans, but my house. I haven't been there in a while and I decided that it would be good to have some time for myself away from the boys. In front of my door was a small beige box addressed to Carmen. Picking it up with me I unlocked the door and put in the security system's password. It beeped in a positive tune and flashed green. I turned on the lock system that Eleazar said worked when you were in the house; it was like locking the door when you were inside for extra security. It flashed yellow and I kicked off my shoes to relax. The familiar feel of black shiny tile on my feet was comforting and I remembered what it was like when Carmen and Eleazar were here. I closed my eyes and it as almost like I could see them in the kitchen listening to Brazilian music and cooking Brazilian food together while dancing as it cooked. I smiled when I remembered Eleazar dipping Carmen and pretending he would drop her on the hard floor. She would slap him and he would dip her lower and give her a kiss. I pretended not to notice them being all lovey-dovey but when they did I liked to watch. It reminded me of my parents and it brought me comfort.

I walked up the stairs and into Carmen and Eleazar's room. It was a mess, but I didn't care. I saw a laundry basket full of Eleazar's and mines clothes that she didn't get a chance to wash yet. The bed was unmade and the fluffy comforter was in a mangled mess. Their clothes were strewn out across and I chuckled as I envisioned Carmen trying on pieces of clothing and decided if they were worthy of wearing that day or not; if they weren't she would throw it on the bed and if it was she would leave the house. The room felt more comfy with all the mess and I felt a pang in my chest when I looked at their dresser filled with little trinkets of memories and pictures. Carmen believed in family before anything else and she wanted to have a little shrine. She picked out her favorite pictures of us taken throughout the years and as I stood there looking at all the pictures of the three of us all together on vacations, in our home, and during Carmen's little photography and document everything we Cullen's do, I realized how much I took Carmen and Eleazar for granted. Sure, they were assigned to protect me, and I might not have liked it at the time it happened, but they didn't have to be so nice to me. They took me in and treated me as their own and I took that for granted. Carmen truly was like a mother to me, and Eleazar was like my father who was taken from me. They made sure this life I was thrown into was a smooth sail and was as easy as possible. I was treated like one of their own and for a while there I felt like I was back with my parents. I loved them; I just had a funny way of showing it.

"You never know what you have until it's gone" I muttered while looking at a picture of all three of us at dinner for Eleazar's birthday. I was a little shit that night because it took me away from a night with the guys. I was such a dick.

Their kitchen smelled heavenly. The perfumes mixed together with their natural scent to make a scent only Carmen and Eleazar could establish. The countertop was filled with their shit and I saw a strip of thick hot pink duct tape in the middle of the countertop and there were little cut out circles of other printed duct tapes like zebra, cheetah, and polka dot separating the sides of the sink. On Carmen's side there were perfumes, hair spray, and a bunch of girl shit while Eleazar's was cologne, gel, razor and that stuff.

"If only you guys were here" I said to myself looking to the picture of them tucked into the mirror on Carmen's side. I sighed and walked out of the room leaving it how I found it.

Heading downstairs to get a small snack before watching TV I found a small box on the kitchen counter. It was the typical brown box you would find from FedEx and it wasn't opened but there was a note left next to it. It was in purple writing and I noticed the print automatically.

_Boys stay out of my box! This is my shit and don't open it until I get home. If you do, Edward you are grounded and Eleazar you will be on the couch for one week. Got it? Good. See you boys later, I love you. _

_XOXO Carmen _

But…Carmen's box was on the table next to the door. Which box was this? I looked onto the both boxes and I looked onto the both boxes and one was addressed to Carmen, and the other to me. Why me? No one likes me, there shouldn't be any reason someone should give me a delivery. I decided to open the small one and inside was Carmen's special and expensive hair washes and creams. After putting that one aside I opened the big box and jumped back.

"What the fuck?" I voiced aloud and searched inside the box some more. Inside were pictures of Carmen, Eleazar, and I around Forks and they were recent pictures. They were of me at school, us out as a 'family', Carmen and Eleazar at work, the boys and I in Jake's backyard, and a few of my on my bike along with many more. The one that scared me the most? The one where Bella and I were fighting for the last Pop Tart in the kitchen of the Swan house.

There were more pictures in the box and small little trinkets. I picked up a little white ceramic dove ornament and my felt heart drop into my stomach. It was my mother's; it was a Christmas ornament I got for her in the fifth grade. I left it back in Chicago along with my other shit. It scared me; it scared me shitless to see this tiny little piece of ceramic. I took a shaky breath and looked more into the box to find more trinkets from my Chicago home. It scared me I more ways than I knew. I held my phone in my hand and my finger was hovering on my speed dial for Forks Police Station so I could bitch to Charlie about this. I was so tempted.

A small note written on a plain white piece of paper in green messy chicken scrawl was the last thing in that small brown box. I held m breath through the small note and for one of the rare times in my life I wanted Carmen and Eleazar.

_Well, well, well Mr. Anthony Carlisle Edward Masen, you can run but you certainly can't hide. You're under my watch now and this won't be the last you heard from me. _

_XOXO Dove ;) _

**I AM A HORRIBLE HUMAN BEING. **

**I'm so sorry I didn't get this out sooner. I had cheer competition which we sucked in and I had allergic reaction and all that which stressed me out and I've had such a busy schedule, and writer's block doesn't help either, but I'm happy to announce I gave you your chapter and I expect lots and lots of reviews! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D **

**XOXO Lizzy **


	8. Don't Go For The Obvious Kill

**I'm feeling in the writing mood. It's a beautiful day here in SoCal near the beach and its super sunny! Ah, while watching T.I and Tiny: The Family Hustle, I'm feeling good(:**

**Oh and a review said this was starting to sound like the movie line Abduction with the super delicious Taylor Lautner, and as I was reading that I realized it was sort of true. I write on impact, and none of this is planned. I write and somehow the words come to me and all of a sudden I have a solid chapter written and published. I guess it is starting to sound like Abduction so thank you to Cheetahgl4 for pointing that out to me and I love all the positive reviews so keep them coming!(: **

I stared at this little piece of paper in my hands and swallowed the thick lump in my throat. My first instinct was to rip it up into tiny pieces then rip the throat out of who ever was doing this to me. After the shock and scare wore off I called Sherri knowing she would most likely know what to do in this situation, she did after all know what situation I was in.

It rung, and rung, and rung, and rung. It was the longest three seconds in my life and I felt relieved when I heard her soprano voice.

"Hey sweetie what's up?" I didn't have it in me to smile at her voice and continued to stare at this little note in my hand.

"Hi Sherri, I…I need you" I said in a hoarse voice and I heard her silence on the other line.

"Edward, what's going on?" She asked seriously and I swallowed again.

"Just come to my house. Not Chief's C-Carmen and Eleazar" I said stuttering and I heard a rustling of keys and a door slam.

"I'm on my way" She said and the line went dead. I looked more into the box for something to hint for a number or a clue to who this would be. I gasped once and touched the navy blue Chicago MD hoodie that belonged to my father. In white cursive writing on the left side of his hoodie said _Carlisle Masen, Chief of Surgery MD_; I felt my eyes sting with tears at the sight of this jacket and I remembered curling up on the couch with this same jacket when he wouldn't wear it. He had to get a second one from the amount of times I would wear his. I took a deep whiff of his jacket and closed my eyes the memories of him hitting me like a ton of bricks from the scent of his sterile hospital smell which was mixed with Calvin Klein cologne. How the fuck did they get this stuff?

"Whoever this Dove person is really sick and twisted" I muttered angrily to myself while blinking the tears back as I explored more things in the tiny box. After seeing my father's jacket I was prepared for more of my parents' belongings. There was my mother's worn out purple printed chiffon scarf she wore almost daily. It still smelt of her Vera Wang perfume and paint fumes. I fought against the tears but the emotions were just too much and I was tired of holding them back. I let them run freely down my cheeks and I didn't care. The more things I found the angrier I got. There had to be some clues lurking around this goddamned behind the little porcelain doll that was from my Chicago home, was a little black drawn on box with a FedEx looking sticker. Ripping up the box to get to the sticker I saw it was an address and I looked more closely onto it.

"Maine?" I asked aloud and searched more for an address. I found Old Town, Maine but that's it. No address, no names, just a city and state. I doubted they were still there but I at least had a lead where I could find them.

"Edward?" Sherri called worriedly and I sniffled and wiped my nose.

"Kitchen" I called back as I examined all the little trinkets on the counter top. There were so many of them, so many of my things, my parents' things. Hell, even my dog Jaws' fucking chew toys were in here.

"Oh Edward" Sherri breathed and took me into her arms. I put my face in the crook of her neck and silently cried for the first time in almost 4 years. I did all of that in the beginning of adapting to this new life and now its come back to haunt me.

"What is all this?" she asked softly and looked to all the shit on the counter.

"It's my stuff…from Chicago" I said slowly and her eyes widened. She looked down at the box and the tiny articles scattered around the counter top letting her eyes travel over them slowly one at a time.

"How the hell did it get here?" She asked in a low disbelieving tone. I shrugged unemotionally and handed her the note.

"What the flip?" She asked in her substitution of the 'F' word. If this situation wasn't so fucked up I would've laughed.

"Yeah, this is my mother's scarf" I said and feeling the material slip through my finger tips, "and my father's jacket. Last time I saw those they were in their room where they belonged. I have no fucking clue how they got here" I said gravely and she nodded in understanding. This whole thing freaked me the fuck out. I swallowed again and stressfully ran a shaky hand through my hair.

"First things first, do not tell anyone about this. Well, maybe Charlie, but that's it. Not Jasper, or Emmett, or Bella, or Jacob. Edward, for right now this is serious. Esme's scarf and Carlisle's jacket showed up from more than three states away in a small brown box that magically appeared in your house when your high-tech security system that alerts the police when someone breaks in didn't go off. I find that to be a bit scary and unnerving, and Edward I want you to stay away from this house until we can figure out who is doing this" Shelly said looking me straight in the eye. I nodded and agreed silently with her.

Whoever this 'Dove' shit was…he or she was going down. _Hard._

_***~My Teenage Delinquent*~**_

This had to be one of the trippiest times in my life ever. And that's including the dope I used to take a few years back.

This morning another box came for me with even more stuff. Was this Dove person trying to clear out my house? I had more childhood memories, such as sports medals, class spelling bee certificates, perfect attendance awards, and the little things that meant the most to parents.

I was sitting on my bed Indian style here in the Swan home and all my Chicago shit lay out before me. I eyed it all and sighed.

The ceramic dove the cocksucker named himself after, my mother's scarf, father's jacket, my mother's porcelain doll she bought at little antique shop on North State Street which was her favorite antique store when she miscarried my sister. There was a stethoscope which my father's name was engraved on, the DVD season 2 of Family Guy my family and I watched together every night before bed and after dinner; it was our show. The Beatles album Abbey Road was here as well, and that was one of the many albums that played throughout our dinners every night. My blue baby blanket with my name stitched onto it-my real name.

"Anthony Carlisle" I mused and felt the soft material in my hands. It was a tiny little square with a lingering old scent which brought tears to my eyes. I swallowed and wiped them away quickly before moving onto the next object. God, I was such a fucking cry baby now it was ridiculous.

"Edward?" Bella asked softly and knocked on my door. I looked up startled to her and she was standing in my doorway with a small smile on her face.

Shit she can't see any of this! I quickly stood to meet her at the door and block her view of my bed, but epically failed.

"Dinner's ready, Charlie wanted me to come up here and get you" She said and I nodded trying to close the door when her foot moved in front of the doorway to work as a door stopper.

"Bella I'll be right down, I promise. Give me five minutes" I asked impatiently and tried to close the door again. She walked in uninvited and stood at the end of the bed, letting her eyes travel over my bed.

"What's this?" She asked curiously picking up my soccer medal from the 2nd grade. I snatched it out of her hands and held it close to my chest.

"What part of 'give me five minutes' did you not understand?" I snapped at her and she glared.

"What is this Edward?" She pushed again and I ignored her and tried to clean up.

"Edward, don't lie to me this is my home I have a right to know what your keeping here in my cousin's room" She said angrily. I sighed frustrated and whipped around to face her.

"Fine!" I hissed, "If you really need to know this is some of my stuff from my old house it was shipped to Carmen and Eleazar's okay? It's just stuff" I lied and a pang hit my chest when I said that. I turned back around and starting putting the stuff back in the box when I saw her body stiffen.

"Are these your parents?" She asked referring to the picture in her hands. I looked over her shoulder to see a picture of my parents and me at the park for my 10th birthday party.

"Yes" I said in a hard tone and went back to putting away my stuff.

"You look a lot like your mom. But you and your dad have the same exact eyes and smile. They're beautiful" she said softly. I stopped packing for a moment to glance at her and she wasn't looking at the picture with pity or sadness like everybody else did; she looked at it with curiosity.

"I know. That's my favorite picture" I said and went back to packing. I heard her humming quietly and softly while she picked up random articles and looking them for a moment before picking up the next one. Then it went dead silent and she took a shaky breath.

"Edward, what is this?" She asked in a shaky tone and I turned to find her holding a piece of green paper with black ink on it. I haven't seen it before and I snatched it from her clutches briefly skimming it before shucking in a sharp breath and turning over the paper to let it out.

"Tell Charlie I won't be here for dinner. I have to go to Sherri's. Whatever you do don't tell Charlie anything" I hissed in her face closely and she nodded silently.

"I promise" She whispered before turning and running out of the room. I ripped my cell phone out of my pocket before running down the steps with the letter in hand while trying to put my leather jacket on. I was a pretty badass multi tasker if I do say so myself. I felt Bella's gaze on me as I took my keys off the key rack and I gave her one long glance before heaving a heavy sigh and opening the door.

"I'll be right back" I promised. She nodded and held her stomach with her arms.

"Be safe" She said softly and I quickly left the house and hopped on my bike to take the short drive to Sherri's. I rang her doorbell four or five times before Casey opened the door confused to see me.

"Is your mom here?" I asked hesitantly. He shook his head but opened the door wider for me.

"Nope, but my dad is. You need them?" He asked and I nodded and walked in.

"Steve!" I shouted running up the stairs into his office. They wouldn't care if I screamed throughout their home; I practically lived here.

"Edward what's wrong?" Steve asked and opened his door worriedly. I stopped inside and started tugging at my hair, the emotions hitting me like a ton of bricks.

"I got another letter" I breathed. Steve paled and swallowed before sitting in his desk and gesturing me to. I bounced in my seat and handed him the letter. His eyes skimmed it before widening.

"Oh my god" He whispered turning it over before swallowing. I felt tears welt up in my eyes before he reading it aloud. I stared at the back of the letter while he read it and I stared at it for a long while. It was a picture of my parents at a dark wood table and they were sitting next to one another so close they practically shared the same chair. My mother appeared to be crying while my father put on a brave face but you could see the sadness on his face. They were looking at two pictures; my mother held a picture of the three of us that was taken a month before all this shit happened to us. We were at my dad's hospital charity ball. The picture my father held scared me to the core. It was a picture of me at school in front of my locker with Jasper and Emmett. I was putting in my blue science binder and smiling at Jasper as he told us the story about how he kicked Laurent's ass. Emmett was busting up laughing and Jasper had a small smirk. It was taken on school grounds, and obviously by a student. I appeared to be happy as I smiled at Jasper while putting a binder into my locker. My mind was running a mile a minute at this point and I barely heard a word Steve was saying. I managed the catch the end of it but I read the letter over and over I had it memorized.

_Anthony, I'm impressed. You've gone this long before anyone's figured out that your life story is a bunch of bullshit. I know you, it won't take long before you crack and all that hard work goes down the shitter. I'm sending you more memories from the windy city to you, so you should be thanking me; but, not yet if I were you. You've got the whole fucking city of Chicago looking for me and my friends but all I have to say is: You're working too hard. The answer is right in front you and you're going for the obvious kill. All you have to do is open your green eyes and look. You're a smart boy it won't take you that long. I decided to be nice this time and I enclosed a picture on the back of this letter and you better be thankful, the next one won't come for a while. _

_P.S. Victoria says that forest green shirt you wore the other day made your eyes pop. Whatever the fuck that means. _

_P.P.S. You better tell your 'friends' at WPP to stop looking in the too obvious places for me. I obviously won't be there. You know who I am Tony, think creatively and keep your open because I'm everywhere. Which means you better sleep with one eye open and watch your back. You never know what I might do next. _

_Until next time 'Edward'. _

_Dove _

**ITS OFFICIAL. I'M A HORRIBLE AND TERRIBLE WRITER. My life has been non-stop but that really isn't an excuse. But! I got 1st place at my latest cheer competition and we got 3rd at states(: I found out I'm allergic to cream cheese, and I'm a new found lover of Hunger Games. I hope you all like this chapter and I know it's really short but I had to publish this. So go ahead, bitch about me not updating on time and I understand how frustrating it is when a story isn't updated on time. So for that I'm sorry and the next chapter will be up tomorrow. I PROMISE! Have fun reading! **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!(: All reviews welcomed, but please no hate. If you have your own opinions please voice them in a nice and mature manner(: **

**OH! AND I HAVE MY DRIVERS PERMIT. I'm a boss(: **

**XOXO Lizzy (insert heart here!)**


	9. Keep Your Friends Close&Enemies Closer

It's been two weeks since the incident with the letter from the same dick Dove. Sherri and Casey were informed too and we were all watching our backs. I became more aware of who I trusted and associated myself with. I knew it wasn't Jasper or Emmett who would turn on me like this; they were my best friends I loved them, and according them to them they love me. When Sherri and I spoke about what to do, she advised to go on with my life to show the people at Forks High I wasn't letting it bring me down. I would act the same, but be more observant and guarded. It seemed like a good idea and it wouldn't bring me any more attention than it already is.

I was now in biology, a subject that students should not be subdued to. It sucks and it was go fuck itself. I was acing the class, but that doesn't mean I love it. We were looking at slides in a microscope and putting them on a piece of paper.

"Anaphase" I said heavily to Jessica Stanley my lab partner, surprisingly she wasn't one of the girls who threw themselves at me. She was in a relationship with Mike Newton, but right now they're on one of their many breaks. I know they'll get together by the end of the week with Mike apologizing and buying her a small pack of See's Candies. It happens every time.

"I have no idea why Molina makes us do this; it's so easy and apparently this is an AP course" She grumbled writing it down on the piece of paper. I nodded in agreement with her and sighed.

"He's a good teacher, but gives easy assignments and it's getting a little bit annoying." I said adding my two cents about Molina.

I loaded in a new slide and read it off again. This day was getting shitter and shittier which was making me want to set a stop sign on fire; again.

"Cullen!" Mr. Molina called from the front of the classroom and waved a piece of paper for me. Great.

I took it from his grip and it read for me to go to the front office immediately. I grinned. Finally, something exciting happens since the letter situation.

"Don't expect me back" I said smugly to Molina and he rolled his eyes at me. I picked up my stuff and headed to the front office and on the way there I thought of what I could've done now.

In the front I saw a man in a black suit with two other men in black suits. I rose a brow and Sherri was standing there looking like she was about to flip a bitch any second.

"Sherri what's up with the men in black?" I asked and approached the small group. She hugged me tightly and I returned it gladly but confused.

"What's going on here?" I asked and she looked to the guys who nodded once at her.

"They're with the WPP" She whispered. My eyes widened and I stared at the ground.

"Oh! So now you want to take action after fucking months?" I seethed at the men and their expressions didn't change. They suddenly took my arms and my backpack to lead me outside all while one of them took Sherri who put up a small fight but gave up and let them take her away.

"Fuckers! Let me go" I growled and they threw me into a big black SUV then locked the doors. They sat Sherri and I next to each other and didn't say one word. Sherri gave me a worried expression which I mirrored on my own face back at her. It felt like we were sitting in the car for hours once we saw the sun starting to go down. I sighed frustrated and tired of this and Sherri crossed her arms in front of her with a small pout.

"I'm so getting fired for this" Sherri muttered and I scoffed at her.

"They're going to expel me" I muttered and took out my phone to at least see if I had service. Nope. Shit. There was more silence and I remember droning off and falling asleep on Sherri's shoulder.

When I awoke to a jolt I had no idea what time it was but the sky appeared to be a dark blue from the tinted windows and I estimated it was early in the morning. I checked my phone to see it on 77% battery life and it was 4 in the morning. I glared at it and looked to the other side of me and saw us entering an underground tunnel.

"If you'll follow me I can guarantee you won't get lost or hurt" One of the men said in a monotone voice when he let us out of the car. I stretched and my joints crack making a sleepy and grumpy Sherri wince.

"Where the hell are we? Where are you taking us?" She asked angrily and I saw the man give her a look to keep her mouth shut before leading us through the tunnel. He punched in a number on a small keypad before swiping a card and the doors opened. We all went inside and he opened the doors to a place where it didn't look like anything I'd ever seen. there were tracking screens on walls, men in black everywhere, women in pantsuits and work wear and it was so modern and high tech looking I was afraid to touch anything.

"Welcome to one of WPP's headquarters" The man said before letting us marvel at this.

"Oh my god" Sherri breathed before seeing all the equipment I'm positive no one in the reality world has ever come across.

"Anthony!" A slim man in a grey suit said cheerfully running up to me and attacking me in a brief hug. I didn't know what to do when he let go grinning at me.

"Boys you're dismissed you back to your desks, thank you for escorting Anthony and Mrs. Cope here." He smiled and the men in black stalked off silently.

"Come! My office is right here let's talk" He said still smiling as he led us into his glass walled office. He sat Sherri and me down in dark brown leather seats in front of his rectangle hard wood desk.

"Do you remember at all who I am?" He asked curiously and I shook m head embarrassed.

"No I'm sorry I don't'" I answered in a hoarse voice before clearing it.

"Oh my, are you hungry thirsty?" He asked concerned. I nodded and Sherri elbowed me in the ribs telling me she was too.

"Sherri and I are both hungry and thirsty" I admitted. He pulled his office phone off the hook and drummed his fingers impatiently.

"Jane? Bring me and my guests' breakfast and coffee please" He asked. He listened to the other end before covering the mouth piece with his hand and speaking to me.

"Would you like juice as well?" He asked. I nodded and he went back to talking to Jane.

"Breakfast is on its way" He grinned.

"Thank you" Sherri said speaking on both our behalf.

"Hey, I think I remember you now." I said as memories starting to hit me like a wave. "Weren't you the one who I spoke to when I first became a member of WPP?" I asked.

"Yes Anthony, I am." He answered smiling softly, "My name is Jason Jenks, but just call me Jenks." He said.

"Sherri Cope" Sherri said offering her hand. The two shook hands and Jenks looked to me with a serious expression.

"Well now that all introductions are made, let's get to business. As you know, our two agents Carmen and Eleazar Denali were reported unresponsive and were no longer in contact with us. My team did some research and it showed that one of the tracking devices we implanted in their cell phones was found in Idaho, and the other in Maine. Our agents went down to investigate and no remains were found. We have a suspicion that this has to tie with the people your parents are with and because of that we have assigned more agents to this case to investigate. But when this happened, we went down to your residence here in Washington to look around. Eleazar told us he installed a security system that alerts both police and WPP when the system has been unlocked =, locked, and broken into. He also said that there were security cameras in every room and hallway of the home including the bathrooms. Every part of your home was being watched and protected. A few days ago, our offices were alerted your home was broken into. We connected to your security cameras and we saw someone who was local in Forks, but weren't sure if it was someone who was given your security pin. Now, here's an image we got of the man breaking into your home with a brown cardboard box." He explained turning his computer around to face me. "Do you recognize this person?" He asked slowly. My throat went dry and I felt m breathing hitch as I stared at the picture of Jasper holding the all too familiar cardboard box.

"Yes" I said quietly and felt my hand being clutched tightly by Sherri, "That's Jasper. He's my best friend" I said my voice cracking of betrayal as I watched him put in the security pin.

"Does he know your pin?" Jenks asked slowly and I nodded.

"Yes. He was going to meet Emmett and me in Port Angeles, but I forgot my license at home and asked him to bring it up with him. I gave him the pin to get inside" I explained drifting off. Would Jasper do this to me? Why would he do this to me, to my family? All I felt was anger and betrayal towards him.

"Here sweetheart eat something" Sherri pleaded handing me a warm croissant Jane brought in from the breakfast tray. I did as she asked to make her happy but all I could think about was Jasper's betrayal to me.

"Was there anyone else who knows the pin?" He asked. I racked my brain and nodded.

"Sherri, her husband Steve, their son Casey, Carmen, Eleazar, Emmett, Jasper, and myself" I answered. He wrote that down on a note pad.

"I need first and last names" He asked and I recited them all. He circled the name Jasper Whitlock in red and I could feel the croissant coming up in my throat.

"Alright. What was in the box?" He asked staring at the notepad and adding more notes to it.

"It was a box full of my stuff from the house in Chicago. It had things in there that I thought I'd never see again" I answered hoarsely.

"Do you have any of those things with you?"

"I'm wearing my father's hoodie from the hospital. That's it though" I said quietly playing with the inside of the sleeve.

"Alright. Anthony, what we're dealing with right now is very serious and I would like to send three agents back with you to Forks to pose as your extended family. Your going to change your pin, change your locks, and everything. I want you to remain normal as possible. This won't be permanent, I promise you. I will give you a separate cell phone that I will call and I expect you to answer it. If you don't I will assume someone has happened to you and the agents and I will send more agents down to see if everything is okay. Am I clear?" He asked. I nodded.

"Sherri, I would like for you to be in touch with me as I will be giving you a cell phone as well to ask for updates and vice versa. I will call if we have a lead and you are welcome to call me anytime you like same for you Edward." He said. I nodded and sipped on my coffee.

"I'll send the agents in a moment while I go to retrieve your cell phones" He said and started to page the men then left the office.

"I know this is a lot to digest right now sweetheart and I want you to know that I am here for you and I love you." Sherri said softly and pulled me into her arms for a soft hug. I remember the way Esme used to hug me like this and for the remainder of the hug I pretended I was hugging her. It brought so many emotions and I allowed a few tears slide down my face.

"Anthony? This is Agent Demetri, Agent Aro, and Agent Felix. They will be going back with you to Forks to watch over you and making sure you and your identity is safe." Jenks said with three big broad and muscular men by his sides. They appeared to be young, maybe mid 30s, early 30s and I saw them smile at me.

"Hello" They each said and I saw Sherri gaping and drooling at them. I nudged her and she jolted back to life.

"Hi Felix, Demetri, Aro" I greeted. They smiled and Jenks came over sitting on my arm rest of my seat.

"Edward we'll get this guy I promise you. You will be safe and nothing will happen. I promise.

"You sure?" I asked hesitantly. He nodded and I let out of breath trying to relax.

"Just remember you can trust anybody even those who are closest to you" Jenks said with a grim expression. I nodded in agreement and sighed. He was right.

"?" a meek voice asked walking into the already crowded office.

"Yes Jane?" Jenks asked and Jane bit her lip hesitating.

"We have another entry into the Cullen home" She said. My head snapped up at her and Jenks was racing to his computer and typing away at the keys to get the image. He turned the screen towards me again and I saw him load the screen to the image and my eyes nearly popped out of my head.

It wasn't Jasper, or Emmett or anyone I was close to. It was someone who I was close to. It was Jessica Stanley in an all black outfit and another box in hands as she entered my home to drop off the box.

"I think I'm going to be sick" I said as I felt the bile rise in my throat. Jenks quickly put the waste basket under me and I retched my breakfast into the basket and felt a soothing hand on my back.

I couldn't help but feel betrayed and used by two people I trusted and genuinely liked having in my life. At that thought I retched back into the basket and tried my best to ignore the feelings of betrayal and hurt and focus on the how to help the situation.

_**~* My Teenage Delinquent*~ **_

"Edward you know we can come sign you out at any time if you need a break" Aro said as he dropped me off at school He, Felix, and Demetri were renting a house in the neighborhood and posed as friends to Carmen and Eleazar to come and help out.

"I know, and if I do I'll call you" I said and got out of the car slamming it walking up to my locker.

"Dude where have you been?" Emmett asked as he and Jasper occupied my locker waiting for me. The sight of Jasper made me sick and I wanted to slam his head into my locker until he was dead. He was helping ruin my life.

"I was out of town with my guardian's friends" I lied smoothly. They seemed to buy it as they told me what I missed here at schools.

"So what'd you while I was gone?" I asked the two of them and Emmett proceeded to tell me how he got Bella's friend Rosalie to go out with him. I was impressed and surprised he managed to pick up the ice queen.

"Was it a good date?" I asked. He grinned and I automatically knew my answer.

"A guy doesn't kiss and tell" He teased. I rolled my eyes at him and looked to Jasper.

"What about you?" I asked through my teeth barely standing the sight of him near me.

"Oh I helped my folks out at the garage and worked" He answered. I nodded. Funny how he didn't mention the breaking and entering of my home.

"So anything different here in Forks?" I asked.

"Dude you've been gone two days nothing's changed; unless everyone is a spy and all working for some secret agency to turn against you!" Emmett joked. I paled and he guffawed at my expression.

"It was a joke calm down" He laughed and clapped my back. Jasper laughed along with him and I glared at him for it.

Jenks was right. You can't trust anybody, even the ones who seemed closest to you. But there's always the saying of keeping your friends close, and your enemies closer.

**Dun dun dun! I'm such a dramatic writer it's crazy. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and I'm enjoying the love! **

**Review! Review! Review! **

**XOXO Lizzy **


	10. Thanks WPP

**Hey guys sorry about the late update my brother gave me this goddamn throat/stomach virus and it had me bed bound for four days and sent me to the hospital where they did this weird blood work and x rays and other weird stuff. I lost 13 pounds from the damn thing and am finally feeling better enough to post this then go back to bed. On the Brightside I have a slight bikini body that can use for spring break this week. So I hope you had a great break in between my chapters and go ahead and start reading(: **

"Can I have the next slide?" Jessica asked happily of me in biology. I stared at her with a hard expression and she became quickly confused.

"Edward? Can you pass me the next slide?" Jessica asked and I wordlessly handed her the Prophase slide.

"What's up with you? You're acting like someone killed your cat" She said and studied the microscope. _No, no one killed my cat but you certainly killed my identity. _

"Nothing Jessica I'm just having a bad day" I said quietly and looked away trying to ignore her.

I trusted her and she used the one thing that hurts me the most against me. This whole situation including Jasper and Jessica was starting to give me a goddamn whiplash. I could understand Jessica a little bit since we weren't as close and she had my trust but Jasper…I trusted him. I saw him as a brother and I treated him like one. I was there for him, and he used me. It can't get any worse than this.

_**~* My Teenage Delinquent*~ **_

"Where the hell have you been?" Charlie fumed at me while he sat on his recliner. Aro and Felix just dropped me off from school and the Chief was already grilling me about my whereabouts from not coming home last night and this morning. Damn CPS.

"I was with Sherri" I said bluntly heading to the kitchen to get some grub. He followed me with a glare and crossed hi arms in front of his chest.

"Oh really? Doing what?" He questioned and I brought out leftovers of the dinner he and Bella had last night.

"I stayed at her house and played video games with Casey and you know hung out" I lied trying to avoid his gaze with putting my food in the microwave. I sucked at lying, maybe more than Bella, and I knew he'd catch me if I looked him in the face.

"No you weren't. I went there last night, Steve said you weren't there and Sherri was out with her friends" He said accusingly. I felt my blood run cold as I focused on counting down the seconds on the microwave timer.

"Edward" Charlie barked and I turned to stare at him.

"Where were you?" He asked again but more calmly and I bit my lip, a habit I got from being around Bella.

"I was with Jasper and Emmett, I don't know why you're being so stupid" I muttered getting annoyed with him. He sighed and leaned against the counter watching me eat pasta from the container with disdain.

"Tonight is Thanksgiving, and I would like you to help Bella in the kitchen" He asked. I nearly dropped my pasta.

"I don't cook" I said sourly and he rolled his eyes.

"I don't give a flying fuck that you don't cook. You will be helping out in the kitchen tonight" He said with finality and left the room. I sighed frustrated and flung out my cell phone form my pocket. I called Emmett and waited for him to answer his phone.

"Yo what's up?" He yelled.

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked with a mouth full of food.

"The rents are going out to a party with my aunt and uncle" He said with a grin in his voice.

"Come over right now" I ordered and put my dishes in the sink.

"Alright! What about Jasper?" He asked and I immediately hissed.

"You know he spends Thanksgiving down in Texas. I'm positive he left early this morning" I said and he hummed.

"That's right! Tex always leaves for the holidays. Alright I'm on my way there" He said cheerfully and hung up. I chuckled and shook my head and headed upstairs to my room. I hooked my phone in my music dock and played the Mac Miller radio from Pandora and let Donald Trump flow through my speakers.

"Edward!" Bella yelled from next door banging on the wall. I chuckled and turned it up a few notches. I heard her door slam and she entered my room with her bio book and a glare.

"Turn that shit down!" She growled. I sighed. Mac Miller is beast and she obviously didn't know.

"Come here and sit down next to me. We both have Banner and we can help each other on this until it's time to make dinner; plus it can give you some education on how Mac Miller is one of the greatest rappers" I said with a grin looking at my watch saying it was 12:44.

"Fine. I don't understand the assignment so I might as well" She muttered. I grinned and scooted over on the bed and she lay down next to me. I explained to her the assignment and we both bullshitted our way through the homework and were left with some free time.

"So…you want to explain what happened the other day?" She asked nonchalantly and started to finish her homework.

"Bella, I want to be able to tell you" I said truthfully looking into her big brown doe eyes, "but I can't. I'm sorry" I said softly and her expressing didn't change.

"Who's Dove?" She asked. She obviously didn't hear anything I've said.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" I asked annoyed.

"Yes, but I chose not to follow what you said. They seem really upset with you. What was that picture about?" She asked. I knew I was in deep waters with her and I can't say too much.

"Bella I can't…I don't want to talk about this" I said quietly. She sighed softly and took my hand in hers. It gave me a weird tingly feeling throughout my whole body and it felt really good. I couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, I understand. If you need to talk I'm here" She smiled and I felt my chest tighten.

"Thank you" I said and she nodded before letting go of my hand to stand up.

"Come on, let's go cook" She said teasing me and leaving the room. I felt a strange pull towards her and it made me feel whole.

She was taking rolls out of a package when the front door was swung wide open causing her to jump and drop the rolls everywhere. I looked over to see Emmett laughing and I smiled at him.

"Whoa sorry there Chiefette, didn't mean to scare you" Emmett grinned walking into the kitchen and helped her pick up the rolls.

"What are you going here Emmett?" She asked annoyed and brushed off the food.

"Edward told me to come over so I did. Okay and I swear someone was following me over here. I was going on the original road here and then I took a different route that took like ten minutes longer and they still followed me. When I pulled up here they stopped too, saw me come inside, and are now circling the neighborhood really slowly. It's creeping me the hell out" He said and I felt my blood run cold. Damn Aro, Felix, and Demetri. Way to keep a low profile guys.

"Emmett calm down I bet it was nothing serious. Nothing happens in Forks you know that" Bella rolled her eyes and went back to preparing dinner.

"Here I'll go see what Emmett's fussing about. I bet it's nothing" I said and made my way towards the front door.

"Okay Emmett, if you're going to be here you are going to help make dinner" Bella said and I could practically hear Emmett's smile.

"Can I eat it?" He asked excitedly and Bella chuckled lowly and nodded. She handed him an apron and he proudly stuck it on.

Damn kid.

I went outside to see their 'undercover' car slowly going around the neighborhood. Those

idiots, the people in Bella's neighborhood are probably having the same reaction Emmett was.

"Hey Eddie!" Felix shouted with a smile and a wave. I almost slapped him. I literally almost ran over there and slapped him.

"Park the car in the driveway and then we'll talk" I said. Felix rolled up his window and I stood on the sidewalk to watch their black sleek car park in the driveway next to Bella's crappy truck. They all got out and I could see why Emmett was worried. These guys were huge, broad shouldered and muscles through their tight cotton t-shirts and fitted jeans. Their tendons stuck out and I see the strong and muscles square jaw runs through the family since they all have it.

"Hey Edward" Aro grinned and they all walked over to me.

"Would you like to tell me why you followed my best friend here to Bella's house and then patrolled the neighborhood like some fucking cop?" I asked annoyed. They all became quiet and looked at their feet.

"We just wanted to make sure he wasn't related to Dove. We didn't mean to scare him" Demetri said sounding like a five year old whose hand was caught in the cookie jar.

"Yeah well now you have to come inside because you freaked the shit out of him" I said. They all murmured their sorrys and followed me into the house. The three looked like big tough men who can kick your ass with their pinkie toe but once you met them they were just big marshmallows. They were funny, kind, and acted like little kids who were hyped up on steroids.

In the house I saw Bella instructing him on how to turn an oven on and giving him a few tins of crescent rolls. He still wore that fucking apron.

"Would you like a chef's head too?" I asked sarcastically. Emmett looked up and his face paled at the big guys behind me and he subtly starting to cower behind Bella who rolled her eyes at his antics.

"Guys this is Aro, Felix, and Demetri. That's Bella and Emmett" I said with the introductions.

"Hi we're Edward's uncles" Aro smiled and I shot Demetri and Felix a shared look.

"Oh they told us Edward's family was gone, that's why they placed us with him?" Bella asked and shaking their hands.

"Bella the three of us work overseas so that's why we were just informed about this." Felix quickly said. Demetri palmed his face at his two brothers and sighed.

"Oh I see. Well thank you for fighting for our country. Make yourselves at home. I hear the big football game is on" She smiled. The three headed to the TV room and I followed to turn on the TV for them.

"What the fuck was that?" I hissed to Aro. He made a wrangled noise with his throat and shrugged holding his hands up in a confused gesture.

"You almost blew our cover" Felix whispered to him in a toddler fashion with a slight whine in his voice. Demetri, being the silent of the three, rolled his eyes and leaned back with crossed arms.

"Think before you speak Aro, and remember the roles we are pretending to be. I don't what that to happen again" He said and became silent again and channel surfed to the right football game.

Only I would be assigned to the three stupidest and worst CPS agents ever to protect me. Thanks CPS.

**I have another chappy after this! Go check it out(: **

**XOXO Lizzy **


	11. No Better Words Could Be Spoken

After our small talk on the couch, the three were now rooting for their favorite football teams and cheering.

"Get to work" Bella giggled with a slap of her wooden spoon and turned her back on me showing me her cute ass in those tight skinny jeans. I've begun to notice her in a different light now and to be honest it was starting to scare me.

"So Bella what do you want me to do?" I asked and Emmett took a tall hat that looked like a lampshade and plunked it on my fucking head. At this point I didn't even care I left the damn thing there.

"Emmett can you assemble the pies like I showed you and put them into the oven?" She asked and Emmett was given all the supplies to put together a pie.

"Aye captain!" He said saluting her and got to baking. This is why he was my best friend.

"What would you like me to do?" I asked lowly and she got out three bags of green beans and all these seasonings.

"Um, heat up the pan and put some olive oil in there with some salt" She stuttered with a blush. I did as she asked and the three of us were cooking together. There was silence and for once Emmett was talking up a storm. He was concentrating on his shitty rolls.

"Done!" He said happily and put them in the heated oven. He was so easily amused and happy all the time; I wish I had that ability.

"Good job Emmett! Would you like a treat?" I asked and he laughed in my face at my lame joke. He secretly liked my stupid jokes.

The rest of the afternoon was spent cooking up green beans, mashed potatoes, creamed corn, salad, seasoned carrots, and a few pies.

"Renee is bringing the turkey; our oven wasn't big enough" Bella said as we finished and I felt a tinge of sadness that we wouldn't be working together anymore. This shit is fucking with my mind.

"So are we done?" Emmett asked with a small grin. Bella chuckled and nodded to clean dishes.

"You guys go hang out I'll clean up" Bella said with a small smile. I gave her a crooked smile back to which she blushed to and ducked her head at. Emmett dragged me out of the kitchen and to the living room.

"Hey boys can we interrupt your game to play some X-Box?" Emmett asked looking at Demetri. Demetri's straight emotionless face didn't change as he nodded and switched video channels.

"Yes! X-Box" Felix grinned. He and Aro fought over who would be player one and Aro one from biting Felix's hand so hard he let out a yelp and held his hand to his chest.

"What game boys?" Aro grinned and looked at the big box of video games.

"Guitar Hero. I haven't played that shit in forever" Emmett sighed happily. Felix, Aro, and Emmett got in a conversation about guitar hero and Demetri leaned in slightly to whisper to me.

"Isn't the smartest the child is he?" I laughed at that and nodded.

"No, but you know he's a great friend. I trust him" I answered. He nodded and a faint smile was forming on his mouth.

"He gets along with my brothers well. This will be good" He said and became silent again. Demetri wasn't a man of many words, but when he did speak it was nice to see how he had been listening. He was an observant man and just took everything in before commenting.

Aro and Emmett were having a fight to the death when Emmett glanced at me before starting to kick Aro's ass.

"How long have you been banging that?" Emmett asked and shook his guitar and Aro made a noise of frustration and glared at Emmett. I froze. What the hell was Emmett yapping about?

"What the hell Emmett. I'm not banging anything. Well not lately at least" I said to him and he stilled and turned around to look at me. Demetri shot me an amused expression and this time he had a full smile on his lips.

"You're not tapping Bella Swan's ass?" He asked slowly concentrating on his game. Demetri's eyebrows shot up and Felix was laughing to himself and pointing a finger at me. I shook my head.

"No why the hell did you think that?" I asked with a scowl. Asshole.

"Well I don't know what's going on but there is something between you two" He said going back to the X-Box.

"No there's not. We don't even talk" I muttered. Emmett laughed and turned to me with a sly grin on his face.

"Dude don't lie" Felix said still laughing. I threw a pillow at him to shut him up.

"Bullshit" Emmett said and gave me that knowing look. Aro was smart and kept his mouth shut but he kept looking at Bella in the kitchen humming to herself and putting dishes away, to me and a small grin came on his lips and he just smiled and played his game. The fucker agreed with Emmett.

"Emmett I have no fucking clue what the hell you are going on about. There's nothing between Swan and me. Nothing. We barely talk and barely see each other. How would that work?" I asked him. He stared at me for a minute before a big surprised O came to his lips and he started chuckling to himself.

"No shit" He breathed to himself amused, "You really like her!"

"I hate to say it son, but the boy's right. You have a thing for her" Demetri said and looked at me with those knowing eyes.

"No Emmett I don't. Demetri don't agree with him. Leave it alone" I hissed. On the inside I felt funny when I said those words. It made me angry and I was slightly worried if Emmett's revelation was actual the unknown truth.

"Yeah you do!" He said and hit me in the arm with the controller.

"No I don't!" I growled in his face and then my expression froze and my face dropped. My reaction gave me away and Emmett started guffawing.

"Dude you're so screwed" He got out between laughs and I let out the breath I was holding.

No better words could be spoken.

**I hate tests. I hate exams. I hate school. I hate studying. I hate not having a life because of school. **

**I know this is short, but you know, you guys deserved it even if it is 3 word docs long. **

**Don't forget to read and review. **

**Love you all. **

**XOXO Lizzy **


	12. Lord Help Me

One look. Two looks. Three looks. I slapped him upside the head.

"Fuck you Edward" Emmett muttered nursing his head and he still had to nerve to look four times. Once at me, to Bella, back to me, Bella, and finally landing on me again with his stupid grin.

"Emmett McCarthy is on my couch with three men who look like they're hyped up on steroids" A voice said slowly with a loud clunk of boots on the hardwood floor. I froze and bit my lip. Demetri's unemotional face didn't change but the corners of his mouth did lift up a little when he saw his brother's frozen and scared expressions.

"Oh hey daddy. Emmett helped make dinner so you should thank him. The three men are Edward's uncles they came for a surprise visit" Bella explained from the kitchen and Charlie walked over to the living room with a confused expression as he plopped in his recliner.

"Mr. Greene said none of Edward's family could be traced" He asked suspiciously as Bella handed him a can of Vitamin R. She took a seat next to me and I bit my lip harder as my pulse increased slightly. Demetri saw this and gave a small snort and mild smile. I glared and he simply shrugged.

"Mr. Swan, we were informed about our mother's sickness in Brazil from an e-mail from Eleazar. When I asked where Edward would be staying when he and Carmen took off to Brazil he told me he was staying with the chief of police of their town. You see, my brothers and I work over seas in Iraq and our deployment lasts a few more years. We simply wanted to check up on our nephew, since you know we can't look after him ourselves. We're very grateful you took him into your care and are keeping him out of trouble; we know his track record isn't great and we believe this can be very beneficial for him. So thank you" Demetri said with a smile and the chief's face was priceless. Bella was trying to hide her amusement and the chief nodded.

"I completely understand the reasons you guys aren't able to take Edward in, and I admire you three for fighting for our country so thank you for that. I don't mind Edward being here, and as for his track record he's actually been keeping out of trouble. It's not a problem; he helped with dinner, and doesn't cause any ruckus around here so he's good." Charlie smiled. Bella nudged me softly and grinned giving me a small thumb up.

"Thanks Chief" Demetri smiled and the two shook hands.

"Are you boys staying for thanksgiving dinner?" Charlie asked and the three smiled. Chief smiled back then headed upstairs with his can of Vitamin R.

"You actually spoke D, I'm proud" Aro smiled .Demetri shrugged and nodded.

"I couldn't let you two speak for Edward. You would mess it up and I am known for being the best with words though I don't speak often, but for these circumstances we deal with often I have to speak like the mature adult and not like the little kid stuck in a thirty year olds body like you two morons" He said and his two brothers scoffed and rolled their eyes.

"Whatever you're just jealous we can still have fun!" Felix said and Aro stuck his tongue out at Demetri.

"Exactly my point" Demetri said quietly and went back into his silent and observant mode.

"Do you want to help me set the table?" Bella asked me looking at me with wide brown eyes. I opened my mouth to answer but when no noise came out I nodded. She smiled and held out a hand to help me off the couch. I took his and I saw Emmett making a sexual gesture and I glared at him. The other two bimbos followed his example and did the same thing.

"Here take the other end of the tablecloth and lay it on the other end of the table and smooth it out" She instructed and I did as she asked. It was quiet as we smoothed out the large light orange tablecloth and it felt awkward with the silence.

"What time is your family coming over?" I asked. She shrugged.

"In a little while. My mother doesn't exactly have a time. She comes and goes as she pleases" She says with a light sigh and began setting the table.

"So, your uncles they're really…interesting" Bella said. I snorted.

"No they're as immature as Emma is" I said. She giggled at that and nodded.

"She's probably more mature than they are" She giggled. I chuckled and nodded.

"Probably" I agreed. She placed the last for on the head table seat and stared at her creation.

"There's nothing else to do now. Want to do some Bio homework?" She asked. I raised a brow at her and she nodded.

"Thought so. Let's play 20 questions" She said. I stared at her. What were we in second grade?

"Sure" I said. I didn't have that much to lose.

"Okay. First pet" She asked and took a seat in a chair. I took one as well and played with the tablecloth.

"It was a black cat my mom rescued from the shelter. We named him October" I chuckled. "First word"

"Carrot. My mother used to feet me mashed up carrots I suppose they were my favorite" She smiled. "Favorite color"

"Orange. It's different, not the most favorite of colors. It's the one most people choose last out of the color spectrum. It resembles my hair" I explained and ran a hand through it. "First award"

"Best effort. I was three and I never understood the game of soccer. I went for the wrong goals and tripped over my own two feet even with my shoes perfectly tied. I'm still clumsy" She said amused. "What happened to your parents?"

I didn't answer. I couldn't. Even I didn't know the answer to that question. It made me realize I needed to know the answer to that question.

"I don't know" I said flatly to her, concentrating on the tablecloth.

"That doesn't make any sense" Bella said. I gave her a glare telling her to drop it. She did and got up ad went to the kitchen.

A half hour later Bella's family showed up. They all hugged and greeted and soon we were all sitting at the table. The food was amazing and for a while the only sound you could hear was forks and knives against plates.

"So Aro how long are you and your brothers here?" Ebony asked. Aro sighed and leaned back.

"We have to ship out in a week, so we're here to fit in as much time as we can" He said with a smile and gave me a thumbs up. I stared at him until he put it down and I felt a foot tap mine. I looked up and it was Ella. She gave me a sly look and went back to eating her food listening to the conversation between her dad and Charlie. The tapping went to rubbing and then trying to play footsie. I played her back, not that I liked her that way, but because I could. She would be gone in two days and then I would never see her again. She looked surprised I played back but gave me a small smile and a wink. Bella caught that and gave the 'look'.

"So Edward any word from your parents?" Elliot asked and I shook my head.

"No, not yet. They've called a few times but I was always in class so I couldn't answer it. The time schedules suck" I said playing along with the scenario they were in Brazil.

"Oh well don't worry they'll be in touch" He smiled and I nodded.

The dinner was uneventful and there wasn't much talk. Bella stabbed her food most of the time but other than that it was really boring.

The adults went into the TV room to talk and have coffee and pie Emmett and I snuck upstairs for a smoke on the roof.

"So what's up you dude, you going to tap it soon?" Emmett asked winking at me. I groaned and took a much needed drag of my cigarette.

"Leave me the fuck alone about that Emmett" I said aggravated by him.

"No I'm serious here, when are you going to tell her you like her?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know. I might" I said. He rolled his eyes and took a long drag.

"You are being ridiculous. You need to open that trap and say 'Bella I like you. Will you let me tap that tight ass?'" He asked. I pushed him a little, carefully not to push him off the roof.

"Emmett shut the fuck up your so stupid" I said. Not everything is about getting a nice piece of ass. Emmett is still pining over Rosalie, Bella's friend.

"Yeah! And while I ask Bella you ask Rosalie. We'll tap them together" I said sarcastically but Emmett took it seriously.

"You are a fucking genius! No seriously that's amazing, when are we going to do this?" He asked excitedly. It's a good thing Emmett's good looking because his brain won't get him anymore.

"You're a bigger idiot than I thought. I was joking" I groaned. He laughed and lit another cigarette. We both had two cigarettes before getting off the roof and coming downstairs. Bella was sitting at the kitchen counter eating pie and cleaning up. The adults were outside with a bonfire and Ella and Emmy were on the couch half-asleep. Easton was outside taking sips of his dad's beer while he wasn't looking. I missed doing small things with my dad. I missed being able to talk to him like Bella does with Charlie. It's a decision that I would follow through tonight. No matter where I ended up I had to know I tried.

"Hey Edward I thought it should be me who told you before the two others came here, but Aro, Felix, and I have been called on about the case and we're flying into Maine tonight and coming back tomorrow night. It's just one day and another agent will be on his way tomorrow morning to stay with you during the day until we get back." Demetri said and clapped my shoulder. He was more of a father figure than a protective agent. I knew he had a daughter from the details Jenks told me about my agents.

"Demetri, why are you protecting me than at home with your family?" I asked. Demetri's face tensed and he looked to the floor glaring at his feet.

"My ex-wife thought it would be best if my job didn't involve Luciana and put her in danger. I agreed because although I miss my daughter everyday I know she's safe with her mother and no longer in risk to be hurt because of my profession. I see her about two times every four months, none of us like that arrangement but it's for her safety" He said still looking at his feet. I understood why he acted the way he did. He just wanted his daughter back. He hadn't fathered her in months and that's because kids like me get in the way. If I could close my case, it would be one less risk to his daughter and more time with her.

"I'm sorry about that. I wish there was something I could do" I said. He shook his head and looked at me. He looked young to be a father but then again most people hide their age well.

"There's not convincing my ex-wife. She's as stubborn as your Bella" He said with a small smile. I kept a straight face.

"She's not my Bella" I murmured. Demetri gave me a look that told me he saw through the bullshit.

"I'm not stupid Edward, I know what I see" HE said. I sighed and rubbed my scalp.

"I have no clue what to do. I barely the girl and now I want to give her a hug" I said. He burst out laughing at me and I was happy to see him let loose a little and not be such an adult.

"A hug? Really? Don't you mean you want to tell her how you feel and then kiss her brains out?" He teased. I rolled my eyes at this nonsense and we went back to the others. Bella was sitting there in a pair of shorts and hoodie with a small blanket over her. She shivered and I wanted nothing more than to give her my leather jacket and wrap it over her tiny shoulders. The spot next to her on the patio couch was free and that's where I took it.

The rest of the night was quiet except for a little small talk and the crackling of the fire. We all ate s'mores and Bella's family left wishing her good bye as they left tomorrow morning and her mother promised to call once they landed in Phoenix. Emmett got a ride home with Renee on the way to the hotel.

"Okay Edward we're going now. Be safe and Caius will be here in the morning to look after you while we're gone" Demetri smiled and clapped my shoulder. Demetri ruffled my head with a stupid grin and Aro gave me a noogie then a wedgie and the three left. Even though they are the most annoying and immature adults I know I hope we stayed in touch after the case ended and they were free of me.

On my way upstairs I began to think about my plan. I would pack my clothes, take all the necessary things I would need for my phone and other electronics, some food, break into my house and take all the money in the safe behind Carmen's closet then leave in the middle of the night on my way to finding my parents. I still had a debit card and checking a checking account in case I needed more money.

I waited until it was late in the night where Charlie was asleep and Bella would be in bed reading to herself and not see me sneak out of m house. I had my motorcycle and I would fill it up at the gas station before heading on my road trip. I began to pack my clothing and stuff it into my duffle bag along with phone charger and other necessary needs. My plan was actually working until Bella chose that moment to walk in and catch me in the act with wide eyes.

"Edward where are you going?" She asked. I looked her dead in the eye and told her the truth. She may be the first girl I truly had feelings for and who knows next time I would see her. Maybe I wouldn't.

"To find my parents and get Carmen and Eleazar back." I answered hefting my duffle bag over my shoulder and slipping on my shoes. I only had my leather jacket and matching leather Vans to protect me from the harsh winds but then again that's what my debit cards for.

"And you're going alone?" Bella yelled in a hushed tone. The world isn't a horrible place and a lot of people travel alone.

"Yeah a lot of people travel by themselves" I say with a convincing tone in my voice. Bella held up a finger telling me to hold on a moment and while I waited for her I checked everything over. Toiletries, clothes, electronic needs, bike keys, I was all set. Then Bella showed up at the door with a medium sized back with the same stuff I had and she was dressed in jeans and a tank top with a zip up jacket over. Her hair from the braid she wore earlier was out and falling over his shoulders in tight waves.

"I'm coming with you" She says determined and I felt all the blood drain from my face.

"Fuck no Bella, it's too dangerous I can handle it by myself and I'm perfectly capable of handling this on my own. Stay here and be safe" I told her and began to make my way out of my room. It was quiet and I made my steps light and Bella followed behind following my actions.

"Edward I have nothing tying me down to this town. A father and school that's pretty much it. I'm not letting you do this alone and without someone there to help you along the way. I've been waiting to leave this town forever now and this is finally my chance" She said looking at me with pleading doe eyes. Her slight pout made me give in right then and there until I remembered her police chief father.

"What about Charlie? He'll be worried sick" I said trying to make her see the damn light. She didn't.

"He has to let go of me for college eventually. He'll just be doing it a year early. Please Edward, I need to go" She said softly and I bit my lip. As much as I wanted her to be safe and stay in this dinky town that face she was giving me was not helping me at all.

"Okay. You can come. But it anything happens I am completely blaming you, it wasn't my idea for you to come" I said and she smiled.

"Thank you!" Bella squealed and hugged me tightly with a light kiss on my cheek. I about died. She went ahead in front of me and unlocked the door and left it open for me. I closed it tightly and watched her walk over to the bike and take one of the helmets from under the seat and put it on. She looked ridiculously cute and I sighed.

"May the lord forgive me for doing this" I whispered and headed over to my bike. We stuffed our bags in the back of the bike and stationed them down so they couldn't possibly fall off. They were nice and tight.

"Edward are you going to get on?" Bella whispered. I nodded and hopped on putting the helmet on my head and revving the bike to life. Bella slid in behind me and grabbed my waist as I pulled out slowly.

Lord help me.

**Hey hey! I'm off for a shower. Cheer practice was like hell. Hope you all liked it! **

**It's not a perfect chapter, it definitely needs some Beta-ing but it'll do. I wrote it pretty fast so I hope you're not confused. No haters please. **

**Next chappy may be in an hour or it'll be tomorrow evening. It it's later I'm sorry y'all! **

**REVIEW!(: Recommend. Favorite. Alert. **

**XOXO Lizzy **


	13. The Answers I Desperately Needed

"Where are we heading?" Bella asked leaning against the bike as I filled up the tank. I didn't plan out where we were heading, we'd turn and Bella would guide us in the right direction out of the state but we didn't think about any stops.

"I'm not sure. I'll drive for as long as I can. Just tell me when you want to pull over" I replied and finished up filling the gas. We hopped back onto the bike and drove into the freeway. Bella was squeezing my waist tightly and hummed to her iPod. I chuckled to myself and looked out onto the freeway in front of me. I felt the freedom the road gave me and that I had no one to answer to or pull over and meet. I was it just Bella and I together. We were in this together.

When I get Bella's head get heavy on my shoulder I knew it was time to pull over. We've been driving for most of the night and I'm not surprised she fell asleep. I pulled over into a Marriot Hotel and I saw on the front the location and even though we weren't out of the state we were pretty close.

In our room there were two beds for which I could tell Bella was thankful for much to my dismay. We were handed our room keys and we went up the elevator to set up fort. The room wasn't bad, and it wasn't too expensive.

"I'm going to take a shower real quick" Bella informed and walked into the bathroom. I sighed and leaned against the bed to watch TV. I settled for MTV's Punk'D and watched Snooki get punked by Hayden Panettiere. My show was disturbed when my phone rang and I picked it up without looking.

"What?" I asked. I heard silence then a throat clearing.

"Is this Edward Cullen?" A man asked. I sat up a little higher and stared at the bedspread interested in this call.

"Yes, who is this?" I asked. The guy sighed on the other line and stayed quiet.

"It's Caius. I arrived here in Forks and I can see your missing. Where are you?" He demanded and I snorted. I'm all the way across the state old man, good luck catching up to me.

"Hey it's nice to meet you too Caidick." I said giving him a nickname, "I'm in Washington don't worry but I'm afraid I'm not coming home so good luck finding me" I said with a smile. I heard his hiss from the other line.

"I'm tracking this phone right now Edward" He said threateningly and hung up. Oh well, I can always leave it here. Lead him off a little bit.

"The showers free" Bella said in her black sweat yoga pants.

"Yeah I'll take one in a little while. Caius called me and is tracking my phone so we better move when we wake up" I said and she sat on my bed across from me Indian style.

"Edward, do you mind if I ask you something?" She asked playing with the hem of her pants. I nodded and she bit her lip, something I've noticed she's done when she's nervous.

"I want the truth. I came here with you and I don't like or want to be lied to" She said bluntly and I nodded. I agreed. I knew she wouldn't tell anyone because honestly, who was there to tell? I trusted her.

"What do you want to know?" I asked. She nibbled on her lip.

"Everything, from the very beginning" She answered.

"My real name is Anthony Carlisle Edward Masen and when I was 11 my parents were stolen from me and held hostage. My dad, Carlisle Masen, has something Dove wants. Dove is the one that was sending me letters. I guess I had a little stalker in Forks. Dove was sending me pictures of me in Forks and a lot of them were recent, very recent. I know this because in the letter Dove sent me it had a picture of my parents where ever they were. They held two pictures of me at school with Jasper and Emmett in front of my locker, and that scared the shit out of me. The second picture was from my last birthday with them; I turned 11. I guess they were comparing me from the time I was with them to today" I said playing with the bed spread. Bella had her elbow on my knee and her hand supporting her head with her face mixed with different emotions.

"The reason my family was taken from me was because my father supposedly had something another guy wanted. I don't know what he has but I know its really important and the guy tried to take my dad out permanently and my mom. That's why I was placed into Witness Protection Program, WPP for short. Carmen and Eleazar weren't my parents or godparents or whatever everyone likes to call them, they were my agents and legal guardians. Aro, Demetri, and Felix they aren't my uncles they're agents hired to protect me when Carmen and Eleazar left to go to WPP headquarters and never made it nor were ever found. As of right now, they're missing and they're cover is that they're in Brazil visiting Carmen's mom. Bella we have to go to Chicago and find whatever leads we possibly can so we can set things right. I don't care about getting tracked or followed, it helps us to where we want to go and right now Chicago and Maine are all we have; we need to go" I said. She looked up and her face was sad. Her small hand reached out and palmed my cheek softly rubbing the stubbly edge with a sad smile.

"I like how brave you are heading into this and just know that I'll be by your side no matter what. Now go take your shower, your all grimy" She smiled and released my cheek. It burned from her touch and I floated happily to the bathroom.

_**~*My Teenage Delinquent*~**_

"After breakfast we'll take on the road again and get out of the state. We'll pull over for lunch around noon and hopefully be on schedule or ahead" I said to Bella after we ordered our breakfast at a small diner. She smiled at me and drank her juice.

"I'm excited. For once I feel free and able to do what I want and not what everyone expects the chief's daughter to do. Chicago will be the best adventure" She giggled and ate her French toast. She was so cute the way she talked about being free from Forks and our adventures.

"It'll be the best adventure yet" I grinned. Her eyes widened and her head nodded in excited. She was too damn cute for her own good.

We were back on the road earlier than we expected and it was good for the ride along. Bella had her iPod ear bud in each of our ears and rocking out to Led Zeppelin. The drove was around six hours with two pit stops when Bella announced she was hungry. I was starting to feel the hunger too so we waited to arrive in the next town and find a small restaurant or diner.

"Edward look! There's a small Harley Davidson themed diner we should so go there" Bella shouted from behind me. I laughed and the memories from the same motorcycle themed diner in Port Angeles flooded my mind and I began to miss Emmett. I regret not asking him to tell me from when I began to think of going to Chicago and Maine and finding my parents from the small leads I'll find.

"That seems like a nice little bite to eat" I said and pulled up to the diner to park. We walked inside and ordered waters and skimmed the menu.

"This place is so cool" Bella breathed and looked around. It was a guy's dream diner and there was Guns 'N' Roses playing loudly.

"There's another one like this in Port Angeles. I went there all the time with Emmett and Jasper." I smiled and sighed. Bella put her hand on mine and leaned forward.

"I'm sorry. You probably miss them a lot" She said. I nodded looked to her.

"I do. Emmett was my best friend, he was like my brother of course I miss him." I said. She smiled sadly. She removed her hand right as the waiter walked up in jeans and a black tight shirt. He looked like a biker and blended in perfectly. Bella ordered a burger and I did too. Right after the waiter left Bella's phone rang and I noticed when she answered it she didn't check the caller ID. Big mistake on her part.

"Hello?" She asked cheerfully. Her expression dropped and I could hear yelling on the other end.

Oh shits going down with the chief.

"Hi Daddy" Bella said and she started bouncing her leg anxiously. She turned her phone onto speaker phone and she lowered the volume so she wouldn't disturb the other people in the restaurant.

"Isabelle Marie Swan! Where the fuck are you?" Charlie fumed and Bella chuckled nervously.

"I'm at Rosalie's with Alice. We're listening to music and hanging out" She said trying to sound convincing.

"Bullshit, Isabella, I called Cynthia Brandon and asked her if she was with you at Rose's and she said she wasn't even at Rose's. I called Lillian Hale to ask if you were there and she said Rose wasn't even home either. Now I'm going to as one more time. Where are you?" He asked seething. Bella took big gulps of her water.

"Daddy, I'm with Edward. In Idaho" She said truthfully. We were in the diner right around the border between Idaho and Washington. Hopefully we'd be in the middle of the Idaho by tomorrow. Riding on a bike is way better than a regular car because it is fan-fucking-tastic be able to drive faster than all the other cars.

"You are where?" Charlie boomed. I knew I shouldn't have taken her here.

"In Idaho with Edward" Bella said boldly. I almost dropped my fork.

"Like hell you are! Where exactly are you? I'm coming to get you and when Edward gets back you can tell him to get his shit and leave! I will not put up with this. I'm booking the next flight to Idaho now tell me where you are" He growled. Bella drained her water and leaned back in her chair glaring at her phone.

"No" She said lowly. I froze.

"No?" Charlie asked very quietly. I saw Bella start to get a slight tremor but she took some deep breaths to calm that.

"No Dad I'm not telling you where I am. For once in my life I feel free and have the option to do what I want to do and not do what has been expected of me. No more listening to what I should be doing and more doing what I do because it's convenient and easy. For once I'm doing something for me and what makes me happy. I'm out of that goddamned town and I'm free to live my life how I choose. I chose to come here with Edward, I chose to run away. Dad I know I scared you without leaving a note or anything but if you love me and want what's best for me than you would let me go. Let me travel and experience life. If I get unhappy and want to come home I'll book the next flight out to Port Angeles and you can take me home to yell at me all you want but right now I'm happy. I'm 100 percent happy." She said with her voice cracking.

"As for money, I have my own bank account and ATM card and I have enough to get me through. If something happens Edward told me he would lend me some money from him. But other than that, we're very good on money. Now I'm going to hang up and when your done being an asshole and yelling at me call me. But until then, think about what I've said. I really do want this Daddy, and I love you. A lot. I just need my space away from a town where I feel claustrophobic. I need to be my own person and I guess find myself and see where I fit best, because you know what? Forks isn't it. I love you Daddy and I'll check in. Call me soon" she finished and hung up before going back to her food. I stared at her and wondered how after all she said she could go back to what she was doing. She wasn't moping, or not eating, she was being her same old self.

"Bella? You okay?" I asked. She looked up and nodded.

"I'm okay. You know that wasn't the first time he's heard that. My mother is a free spirit too. When she left Forks with me as a three year old, he heard the same thing from her. I'm a lot like her. After a while in Forks it becomes a lot. I like it in Forks I grew up with those kids as a child, and then I grew up with them more in the summer before junior year. But by the time senior year came the whole Forks, small town, cops daughter act got really old. You know I was expected to be safe and responsible because I as a cop's daughter and be this flawless teenager. I was expected to get good grades and be popular, and you know just be Bella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter and the golden student with all AP classes and you know just be the person everyone expected me to be. I settled for everything. This is the first time I'm actually doing something for me. And I have you thank for that, so thank you" She said softly and put her small warm hand on top of mine. I stared at it. I liked it. It scared me.

"It was no problem" I chuckled and she smiled before finishing the rest of her juice. Just for kicks, I turned her hand over in mine and held it a moment before I let go. It was nice and warm, and soft. It looked tiny compared my huge hand but it looked like it belonged there. It felt like it belonged there.

"We should get moving if we're going to get to Chicago on time" Bella smiled putting a few bills in the check folder the waitress left. She stood up, still holding my hand, and leading me out of the small diner without letting go.

"I'm super excited!" Bella squealed putting the helmet on and handing me mine.

"Me too" I smiled and hopped on the back. I hopped on the bike revving it up and Bella slid in behind me gripping my waist tightly and holding on for dear life when I sped off. We were on the road for a good twenty minutes before Bella had me pull over at the nearest exit. Why I didn't know yet, but she sounded pretty frantic. We got off at the next exit and she had me pull into a parking lot where she commanded I drive slowly.

"Edward I think we're being followed" She whispered into my ear.

"Who?" I asked harshly. She nodded behind her.

"Blue Lexus" She said and I remember seeing that when we left the diner.

"What the fuck do they want?" I asked and started to exit the parking lot. Bella nudged me telling me they were still following me. I finally had enough of this and I harshly stopped the bike at a slant. Bella nearly fell over and took me with her when I did. The Lexus came to a slow halt. We got off the bike and I held Bella behind me with my arms.

"Well, it looks like you finally caught on" The man smirked walking out of the car.

"What the fuck do you want?" I hissed at him. Bella cowered into me and I held her tighter.

"Look I'm not the bad guy I swear. I've known you since you were a little tyke, do you remember me?" He asked and I glared at him.

"No" I growled. He chuckled and leaned against his car.

"You can trust me, don't worry. I've been watching you since I heard James and his crew sent you some pretty bad stuff. I'm Riley Biers I was a close friend of your dad's. I promise you I'm not the bad guy I hate James and if you follow me I'll explain what the hell happened." He said calmly. I didn't move.

"Okay Anthony I know this is very fishy I understand that but you have to trust me," Riley said before moving closer.

"It damn right does. How am I supposed to-" I started but a bullet flew right next to me paralyzing me. Bella screamed and Riley shot at the men in their cars.

"Duck!" He yelled at us and I took Bella and brought her around Rileys car. We crouched down and I put her against my chest shediling her from any possible bullets. I looked in the car mirrors. Riley was behind my bike and there were two men behind their car. One of them looked around the car and Riley shot him straight in the head. He fell straight on the ground with a puddle of blood around him. The other man growled as he came around the car and came charging at Riley. The man was stupid for standing up and Riley came around the bike and shot at him. The man shifted away from the bullet and attacked Riley. He pushed him to the ground and Riley lifted his knee and hit him in the elbow, causing the man to drop his gun. In turn, the man placed his knee on Riley's arm and Riley leaned up and knocked his forehead to man's forehead that was in his face. The man got knocked back and Riley took his gun and shot the man's shoulder. They guy yelled in pain and Riley knocked him flat on the ground before shooting him in the chest a few times. The two men lay there dead and I felt my self freeze . My eyes widened as I saw Riley cleaning off his gun with no flinch or have any reaction to what he had done.

Bella sensing the end of the shooting lifted her head from my chest and looked around. She saw the two dead bodies and gave a shrill cry. I winced and Riley looked over to us.

"Bella it's okay, they can't hurt you anymore" Riley assured as he put his gun away.

"He just killed two men. He shot them and killed them." Bella stammered breathing in shaky breaths form her crying. I brought her to my chest again and she soaked my shirt with her tears as I held her close. I surprisingly wasn't as effected as I thought. Of course I was scared out of my mind, but it didn't effect me as harshly as it did Bella. The shock held me stable and still at the moment.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, but those two were from James's crew sent to take you both to him where I know he wouldn't be very pleasant to you. It's my job to keep you guys safe." He said tucking his gun in his belt.

"Look what you did dickwad, you scared her" I yelled at Riley. Bella was shaking in my arms and had a death grip on me.

"As I said, I'm sorry but if you follow me I can answer all your questions" He said. I didn't want to follow him, but he had answers which I needed desperately.

"Okay I'll follow you" I said sourly. He nodded and went back to his car as I turned Bella in my arms.

"Are you okay?" I asked her softly and brushed her hair out of her face. She took a shaky breath and nodded.

"I'll be fine" She said shakily. I wiped the tears that kept coming out of her red eyes and cradled her cheeks in my hands. She looked so scared, so helpless. It was my fault. I shouldn't have let her come with me through this, but I was selfish and didn't want to do this on my own and if the girl I had potentially liked more than friends could come than who was I to deny her. But look where that got us.

"I promise Edward, I'll be fine. You need to stop worrying about me, I'm telling you I'll be okay" She said softly putting her hand on top of mine and leaned her face into it. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead and she still hugged me tightly.

"Come on, we better go" I said to her and she nodded and we got onto the bike and followed Riley back onto the freeway to get some answers.

**I fucking love writing. I fucking hate life interruptions that keep me from writing. I fucking love getting this chapter to you.**

**XOXO Lizzy**


	14. It's A Fucking Contest

**Hey guys! So today I went to my FF profile to see all the wonderful reviews you all gave to me that mean so much, and I saw that my summary for this story isn't exactly the most accurate for new readers to this story. This story took a strange turn and ended up being something completely different than what I expected it's turn out to be. So, I have come up with a contest! **

**I hatched an ahmazing idea. Any of my readers have the choice to make up a new summary for this story and whoever has the best summary wins and I will use that summary for this story with your credit of course inside the story; I'll edit the first chapter and the three sentence summary that people will view. **

**Who ever wants to participate in this contest PM me your summary and I'll choose between the ones who have been sent. I'll PM the winner to let you know who won. **

**The summary will be used as the one readers read before clicking on the story. It has to be short, and stay in the size amount allowed/given. **

**Good luck guys, I look forward to reading your summaries! The next chapter will be up later tonight so hurry back for that!(:**

**Oh! And don't forget to vote on the poll relating to the contest. It's on my profile at the top and I'd really appretciate if all of you voted. It takes like two minutes of your day and it's just your opinion(: **

**Thanks y'all!**

**XOXO Lizzy **


	15. A Girl Fight? Fuck Yes Count Me In

We followed Riley on the freeway and we were somewhere in Idaho by the time we were exiting off and he left us to a small restaurant.

"What better way than to bond over food, don't worry I'm paying" Riley grinned. Bella stayed closed to me and held onto my arm as we entered the nice restaurant. It wasn't that busy so the hostess found a table for three very easily and quickly.

"Can we have our bread and water now?" Riley asked as we were handed our menus. We were seated in a booth seat with table and chairs on the other side. Bella sat close to me in the booth and Riley sat on the other side of the table in his chair.

"I'm Riley Biers" Riley smiled at Bella. She looked at him hesitantly before taking it and shaking it.

"Bella Swan, I'm with him" She said softly. Riley raised a brow at me and looked to Bella.

"With him eh?" Riley grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"Not that way asshole" I growled. I wasn't even sure how much I liked her. All I knew is that I liked Bella more than a friend but had no balls to do anything yet.

"I would like to cut the fucking chase now if that's okay" I said changing the subject and Bella flinched from my harsh tone. She was still on edge from what happened moments ago and the shaky scared feeling hasn't worn off yet.

"Anthony, before I start I want you to think for a moment. Do you remember me at all?" He asked me. It was foreign to me to hear my real name but it was a good tingly feeling and it made me feel happier with the decision to leave that dinky town.

"Riley to be honest, I don't remember much from Chicago. It was too painful to remember when I first got to Forks so I stopped. Most of the memories are dull and most of them are my parents. The trauma kind of scared them away so it's hard to remember and recognize faces or places. I'm sorry; do you have any memories you can tell me?" I asked. Riley's face fell a little and he pulled a few photos out of his pocket and laid them on the table. I reached out with my free hand and picked them up to study them. The first was my family in our small suburban home. I appeared to be one or two years old and there were three men lying on the ground with me. They had different colored plastic balls and I recognized Riley in the middle between my father and a man I recognized as my father's close friend.

"You've known me my whole life?" I asked staring at the picture. Bella leaned in to take a closer look and she smiled for the first time since she saw Riley shoot those two men.

"Yes. Your father and I went to medical school together. We met in one of our classes and became fast friends and stayed friends since obviously since I'm in that picture" He smiled.

"You were an adorable child" Bella complimented and smiled at the picture. I chuckled and nudged her.

"Thanks" I said and moved on to the next picture. The next picture was me as a little kid maybe 7 or 8, and I was dressed up in a makeshift costume and I had a paper plate with cut out eye holes and mouth holes strapped onto my face. Riley stood behind me with his hands on my shoulders and a woman crouched down next to me.

"My wife Bree; we babysat you that night because your mom and dad went out for the night. You wanted to dress up like a super hero and we didn't have anything for you so Bree had the idea to make your costume from house hold stuff" Riley commented as I stared at the woman in the picture with curiosity.

"Do you remember making compilations on your piano?" Riley asked and I nodded. My mother and I sat at the piano as Riley knelt down beside me and pointed to the keys and I appeared to be a little toddler. I loved playing that piano. My mother played and she taught me how. It was our bonding time so to speak and I vaguely remember Riley being there to help me as well.

"I remember that piano. I was in love with the damn thing" I chuckled. Riley smiled sadly.

"Yeah we couldn't get you off it for the longest time. Do you still play?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Oh. Your mother would love to hear that you still do since you guys did it together" He answered. I stared at the picture and looked up to Riley.

"What happened to my parents Riley?" I asked. He ripped off a piece of the breadstick I wasn't aware the waiter had brought and sighed.

"Your father is a brilliant man. I respect him a lot. He was a respectable person in general. Everyone loved him, and he was an easy person to like. A year before this commotion happened, a man named James Denali and his wife Victoria moved to Chicago and he was transferred to the hospital your dad and I worked at. The three of us became fast friends and he was soon coming to family friend functions and at get together it was Carlisle, James and I and the wives Esme, Bree, and Victoria and then there was you. You served as everyone's son in a way, which is why I'm so shocked he would do this" Riley said frustrated. He told the waiter to just keep bringing in light appetizers so he wouldn't be interrupted.

"Who?" Bella asked meekly. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"James. James was jealous of your dad because you know his reputation to be an outstanding doctor, everyone knew him, and he was just a really likable person. He was the person most doctors wanted to be and that sometimes was overwhelming for him. James tried to be him and you know take the spotlight but once your dad discovered a new method for heart failure and it worked on a lot of our heart failure patients the spotlight was once again on him. I guess James just couldn't take it. He started lashing out and stopped arriving at parties and barbeques and we stopped seeing him.

"What an asshole" Bella said listening intently. She leaned into me and concentrated on what Riley said.

"James is an asshole. It only got worse when your dad became friends with other doctors he met at a convention in LA where doctors from the top hospitals in the country came to share ideas and shit. He was talking with an oncologist Dr. Boon about cancer and then James came up with the idea to make a medicine that guaranteed to put patients into remission and stay in remission. The three flew out to Boon's hospital and I remember James and Carlisle went back and forth between there and here. One day it paid off. Boon was on the verge of figuring out the medicine and James decided to take over. It was like a complicated math equation. James made the formula and Carlisle used it to solve the medicine and get the right solution. He solved the medicine and perfected it all while getting all the credit for Carlisle stayed there for about a month testing it on patient's and figuring out that it worked. Boon allowed him to take all the credit because truthfully, he deserved it. And it pissed James off to no end." Riley said taking sips of his water. Bella was on the edge of her seat, really paying attention and captivated with what Riley was saying.

"In James's mind he made the formula and he deserved all the credit. He thought that Carlisle was getting too pigheaded and cocky. According to other doctors James had been telling them that Carlisle stole the idea from him and is mocking him with the attention he's been getting. In truth, James was jealous of the fame and fortune Carlisle was getting with the new discovery. Instead of being happy for our friend and the happy fortunate patients getting this medicine, James was thinking of what's in it for him. Like the fame and fortune, everything. One day when Carlisle was out of town visiting Boon and the cancer patients, James asked me if I wanted to help take out Carlisle. He thought he was getting too much power around the hospital and he was a cheating and lying bastard that needed to get taken out. I told him no he's my best friend and if he tried anything I would get law enforcements involved. In my mind I guess I thought James would never go through with it, he would cower out of it and just forget it. I was wrong." Riley said quietly. Bella gasped and I felt my blood boil. How can someone who had been like a family member to us be so deceiving and evil? It was his fault I wasn't with my parents. It's his fault I was stuck in this fucking CPS system. I hated James. The thought of him alone wanted me to go shoot him with Riley's gun.

"What does that have to do with me in this fucking CPS shit?" I asked. He took a deep breath and looked to me.

"What I'm about to tell you is pretty shocking, and I promise you I take no part in this. I can never do that to you, or your dad or your mom. When I told James no he went to other doctors all around the country and came to them with the idea to take your father out most of them agreed." He said angrily and started bunching up his table cloth. Bella sighed softly from beside me and leaned her face into my arm. She said up a little straighter to where her mouth was at my ear.

"I'm so sorry about all of this, but I'm with you all the way" She whispered. I held her closer in response and she snuggled in.

"So those dirty cops decided to take my whole fucking family out or what?" I asked. Riley shook his head.

"That wasn't their intention but it played out that way. They first took your mother and told her that if she didn't help them with my father than they were going to hold you hostage. She knew them all on a friendly level and thought they would never have the balls to do it. She refused and went on with life as if nothing happened. She of course told your father but he advised to not listen to them. After a while it died down and we were all off edge and able to live life normally. That's when they struck. A group of 200 doctors got together with the same beliefs James had and wanted to take out your dad. They started threatening friends, distant family in Europe, people who you interacted with on a daily basis. The cops were involved and on the day you came home from school was the day they took your mother and took her to some area in the country in order to get you and your dad. That's when Jenks came to you about this and had to keep in you hiding in order for this to die down, which unfortunately never happened. As of right now there are over 200 doctors who are very unhappy with your dad and the rest of them have been killed for siding with your dad, some have bee held hostage like your dad, others just went into hiding and moved from Chicago to protect their families; like Bree and I for example. Edward this is getting really bad really fast. The police can't seem to control this and we seem to have figured out some dirty cops being paid off by James to keep this quiet and under wraps to not do anything about it. This has gotten very dirty very quickly." Riley said. I was trying to fathom what has been said to me but I couldn't my mind came up blank from the shock that was taking over and it was just a lot to take in.

"What should we do?" I asked. He sighed and stood up leaving two twenties on the table. How generous.

"You're coming with me to Montana where Bree and I have set up shop. It'll take a day to get there but just trust me. I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you" Riley said once we were outside of the restaurant.

"Okay I trust you but just know that if anything happens, I won't hesitate to do something" I said. He nodded and got into his little Lexus while Bella and I headed towards the bike. I climbed on and handed her the extra helmet but she never put it on.

"Bella come on we have to get going" I said. She bit her lip in that cute innocent way and looked to me.

"Are you okay Edward? That was a lot to take in" She said looked at me. I looked to the ground and looked back up at her.

"I'm fine Bella, I promise you. I'll be fine" I said sternly looking into her eyes. She blinked once and nodded.

"Okay" She said giving me a small smile and wrapping her arms around me. It was a small comfort hug and god did I need some of that. When I pulled away she gave me a soft kiss on the check before putting her helmet on and sliding in behind me.

"Just follow me" Riley yelled from his car and sped off. I sped off after him and he led us onto a highway where I knew I'd be driving for hours.

Riley was right. It would day a day to go to the house and it was eleven at night when he pulled into a motel. He paid for everything and made sure our cars were hidden so no one in this sketchy area would find us.

"We'll arrive sometime tomorrow and we'll figure everything out then. As for now, get some sleep, take a shower, and get ready for tomorrow. We'll get breakfast early tomorrow so don't' be pissed off when I come over pounding on your door to wake you kids up. Oh I almost forgot no monkey business." He winked before walking out of our room.

"He's nice" Bella commented and I chuckled rolling my eyes.

"Yeah a total charmer" I replied and yawned. She made a face at me and pushed me in the direction of the bathroom.

"Go take a shower and after we can go to bed. I'm exhausted" She yawned and laid on the bed. I chuckled and decided to take a quick shower it didn't relax me like I had hoped and I cut it short. When I got out Bella was out on my bed and I chuckled before getting dressed. I lay next to her watching some TV before she faced me and yawned.

"Someone named Jasper and Emmett called you" She said through her yawn handing me my phone.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed and quickly called them back. I felt like a bastard for forgetting him.

"Hello?" Jasper answered on the third ring. As much as I didn't want to talk to him, I knew I had to.

"Hey Jasper" I sighed. Bella mumbled something and curled into my side in a small ball pulling the blanket closer to her and cocooning herself all while cuddling into my side. It made me chuckle and she pressed her check to me.

"Edward?" Jasper asked frantically. I rolled my eyes at him and bit my tongue.

"Yeah it's me dickwad" I muttered. I heard him give a sigh of relief and a rustle of clothing and Emmett shouting.

"Jasper what the fuck!" Emmett yelled. I smiled to myself and I heard the phone being moved.

"Hello?" Emmett growled.

"Nice to hear from you too asshole" I said and he laughed loudly in my ear. I cracked a smile and Bella twitched from the loud noise from my phone.

"Shh Emmett, you're a little loud" I said into the phone.

"Sorry man. Okay dude, a few things we need to clear up are one are you with the chief's daughter? Are you seriously with Swan?" He asked incredulously. I grinned into the phone and looked down at Swan who was sleeping peacefully beside me.

"Why yes I am Emmett, she's actually next to me right now sleeping; it's been a long day" I told him. He was mumbling something to Jasper and then gave a big boisterous laugh.

"Holy shit Cullen; you really are something aren't you?" He asked. I laughed and sighed.

"I'm not crazy for nothing. How is everything in Forks? Any good gossip?" I asked.

"Yeah Mike Newton is talking about the real reason you and Swan ran off is to get eloped. Stanley is saying you and Bella had been having a fling behind everyone's backs and when you knocked her up you ran off in embarrassment. Tyler told a few guys it's because you're under arrest and ran off with Bella as your hostage. There are more ridiculously stories like this but those are the most popular ones" He chuckled, "It's such bull shit and don't worry I'm trying to stop as many as I can along with Jasper and the boys. It's hard but you know we're working on it"

"Thanks Em I appreciate that. Those stories are fucking stupid. Who believes that shit anyway? Someone one has to be sick in the head to believe it. When I tell Bella she'll be pissed but I doubt it. She'll want to beat the shit out of Jessica; she already hates her with a passion" I said trying not to laugh at the thought.

"A girl fight? Fuck yes count me in, Jessica deserves to get her ass kicked; even if it is by Swan. Hey, how the fuck did you get Daddy's Girl to go with you of all people?" He asked sounding very interested in the non-exciting story.

"I didn't. She wanted to come. She claimed something of wanting to get out of Forks and be the person she wanted to be not the person people were expecting her to be. Pretty truthful words. She wanted a way out and I gave it to her. At first I didn't want her to come, you know I left for a legit reason and I didn't want her getting hurt; in the end it was more her talking me into letting her going instead of me talking her into going" I laughed. Emmett gave out another of his hyena laughs and I missed it hearing it.

"Well fuck man. She's got some balls" He said laughing, "so why did you leave and not even bother to ask me or Cowboy?" He asked. I ran a hand over my face.

"'Can't tell you, fuckface. I didn't ask Cowboy because he is a fucking momma's boy, and I would have asked you but it's a long story bro, hopefully you'll visit me when I reach Chicago" I said. He was quiet and he gave a heavy sigh.

"I want out too. You bet your ass I'll be joining you in this road trip. What do you mean visit you when you're in Chicago?" He asked. I shrugged to myself.

"You know Em, I might not even come back from Chicago or wherever the hell I end up. I'll probably just come back to drop Bella off when we're done but I'm not going to stay." I said quietly. He said nothing in reply and neither did Jasper.

"We grew up here Ed" Jasper said speaking up, "are you that ready to give it up?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I love Chicago it's my first home before Forks" I answered truthfully. And that was the truth. To the others I had lived in Chicago before Forks and I could hear by Jasper's scoff over the phone that he saw through that lame excuse.

"Bullshit. Even though it is the truth I know that's not the real reason why you're going to Chicago. All I want is the real truth and not some lame-ass excuse your mind can conjure up. I thought we didn't lie to one another about anything and especially not as serious as this" He said in a bold tone. I felt myself shrink under his voice.

"Jasper there are some things that not even I can tell you guys and that's hard. I've never kept secrets from you two because you're my brothers we've been through a lot, but I can't tell you yet. There are some things that I need to fix before I can tell you. I hope you escape the shit town named after an eating utensil and come visit me in the windy city when I get there. Bring Alice and Rose too, I know Bella will appreciate that" I said solemnly. Once again they became quiet and Emmett broke it by sighing heavily.

"Alright Ed, I believe you. Be careful and pick up some shit for me like a tee shirt or even a fucking keychain; just bring me back something along with a list of good places to get some grub too. Call soon and keep us updated and we'll keep you updated. See you asswipe" Emmett said hanging up. I stared at the phone and I was thankful for the amazing people I had in my life.

There was still one person I needed to talk to who I'm surprised didn't call.

It took a few rings and I was about to hang up and give up hope when someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Sherri" I sighed happily with a smile. I heard her breathing hitch and she let out a breath.

"Fuck you Anthony Carlisle Edward Masen! Fuck you!" Sherri cried at me. Shit she used the real name. My hands played with the bed sheet. I deserved it.

"You didn't call" I said. She snorted at me.

"Neither did you" She argued. I smirked.

"Touché Sherri. I was wondering if you'd ever yell at me" I said.

"I was waiting to see how long you could go without calling me. Congrats Edward, you made it a couple days" She said sarcastically at me.

"I can't go very long without talking to you, you know that" I said smugly at her. She let out a cackle.

"That's right baby boy, you have to call yo momma!" She said. I let out a belly laugh and then Bella stirred and opened her eyes at me smiling. She laid her head on me snuggling closer and I pointed to the phone telling her to give me a minute. She nodded and lay there peacefully.

"That's right Sherri" I said still smiling. My free hand found its way to Bella's hair and began running through her soft long locks.

"Where are you? I trust your safe and in a hotel or somewhere and not on the road" Sheri chided me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yes I am don't worry. I'm in bed and my dad-Carlisle-his friend came and found me and took me into a hotel and is going to help me. He explained everything and said he and my dad have been having secret contact and is here to help bail my dad out. We're going to take down those fuckers" I stated loudly. I hear Sherri doing a small 'woo' for me.

"Yes! Go Edward! Okay I have to go now, Casey and his friends started doing shots and I want to join. I'll call you later and don't worry I'll fight off those gossip hateful fiends in Forks. Love you" She said and the line clicked. I put my phone on the nightstand and faced Bella.

"Hello" I said. She giggled and rolled her big doe eyes.

"That was so cheesy, but hello to you too" She giggled again.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded and bit her lip.

"I'm fine. Are you okay? I know you talked to Jasper, Emmett, and Sherri." She said staring up at me.

"I did but it was good. Emmett told me about what is going on in Forks and all the things going on" I told her. She scoffed and rolled her eyes laying her head back down on my chest.

"What is going through the rumor mill now?" She asked annoyed. She as so cute when she was angry. My hand found its way back to her hair and surprisingly it calmed me down.

"Mike is saying we eloped, Jessica is telling everyone that we had a secret affair and I knocked you up so we ran off to escape the shame and embarrassment. Tyler thinks I broke the law and there's a warrant out for my arrest so I ran away and took you as my hostage. Emmett said those are the most popular but there are more like it" I answered. She gasped angrily and fisted my shirt.

"Bella those are petty people shit talking because we got out of Forks and they didn't. They're not important don't focus on them." I said caressing her check. She scrunched up her nose and let out an angry breath.

"Jessica Stanley is a fucking bitch. What I would give to beat her up or shoot her with a bazooka. I'd be doing the world a favor!" She protested. I laughed at her and nodded at her ideas.

"I agree but we have a big day ahead of us and we better get to sleep so you can dream of beating up Jessica Stanley. Riley is getting us up early tomorrow and I don't want to be driving with only a few hours of sleep" I said. She hummed at me and snuggled in closer as I turned out the light. My arms went back around her and held her close.

"Get some sleep Cullen" Bella said softly and I chuckled.

"Kick some Jessica ass, Rocky Balboa" I joked and tapped hers as I said it. She yelped and kneed me in the leg.

"Goodnight jackass" She grumbled.

"Goodnight Rocky"

**Hey guys! Don't forget to reach the chapter before this, chapter 14 and go vote on my poll on my profile! **

**I expect to get a lot of PM's from my last chapter(; **

**GO READ CHAPTER 14. RIGHT NOW. THEN GO PM ME. THEN TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON THE POLL. **

**OH AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND RECOMMEND. **

**P.S. jediahsokaroxx your review made me smile and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!(: **

**XOXO Lizzy **


	16. Taken For Granted

"Wake up! Wake up!" A voice shouted from outside our hotel door. Bella grumbled and turned over trying to bury her head in the pillow. The pounding and yelling on the door increased and I got up angrily to answer it.

"What the hell do you want Riley?" I seethed. He grinned and held up a bag of food.

"Rise and shine lovely, we need to get moving. I decided, being the nice person I am, to get you and your girlfriend some breakfast from the Starbucks a few blocks away. There are some little pastries in here and I am bribing you with a coffee outside. Get ready in the next ten minutes and you'll have it" He grinned and went into his room.

Deciding I need my coffee I woke Bella in a hastily fashion and we changed, put all the stuff we were using in the bags, and I waited an extra ten minutes for Bella to change out of her glasses and put on her makeup. In my opinion she didn't need it, she was beautiful the way she was but even if I told her that I knew she wouldn't listen.

"Okay let's go!" She announced taking her bag and opening the door for us. She didn't take very long and I noticed she only changed clothes, put in her contacts, and added a small amount of makeup. She said it made her 'seem human'. I called out bullshit and said she didn't need it. She blushed at my comment and the conversation ended.

"Alright, here is your breakfast now eat up" Riley said when we met him in the lobby. He threw the bag of food at me and Bella opened it to see two breakfast sandwiches inside. He handed Bella and I coffees which we got eagerly and we burned our tongues from the big gulps.

"Okay what are we doing next?" I asked as Bella clutched her coffee. Riley grinned and nodded over to the entrance of the hotel.

"We are hitting the road to Montana so we can speak of where to go from here. Please try and stay behind me on the road, I really don't want to lose you two because then it wastes the time that we can't afford to lose" He answered. We quickly checked out and Riley clipped a small piece of metal onto my jacket and another one on Bella's jeans.

"This is a small tracker for you two in case we get lost. Hopefully it doesn't happen, but you know they're just extra precautions we need to take. Also, in case someone from the goddamn cult tries to know, pull something then we know where you are and in case that does happen I want you to stuff it down your pants or something. In your underwear or shit. I don't know, put it somewhere." Rile said getting into his car and starting to revv it up. I noticed Bella tense up after he left and she stayed quiet as we packed up.

"Bella are you okay?" I asked. She looked up and nodded with a soft smile.

"I'm fine" She said quietly and put our bag of food in the front zipper of her bag. She hopped on the bike and patted the space in front of her. I gave her a look and she climbed down and leaned against the bike when I kicked down the stand.

"No I'm not getting on until you tell me what's wrong" I told her. She sighed and looked to me.

"Edward I'm scared" She said and looked at me with sad eyes. I frowned and stood between her legs looking into her eyes.

"Why?" I asked softly. She looked down at her shoes and I played with her hands.

"What Riley told us is getting serious, and I don't know what's going to happen on the way to Montana. James's minions could come and attack us, or he might come for you himself. I'm scared for you Edward" She cried and hot tears trailed down her face. My hand reached up and brushed the tears from her cheeks and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Bella I promise you I won't let anything happen to you, and I know Bree or Riley wouldn't either. I promise you I will let anything happen" I vowed putting my arms around her waist. She looked back into my eyes and put her hand on my cheek.

"Okay" She said. I smiled and hugged her tightly. She leaned into my embrace and calmed down.

"Are you okay to go now?" I asked in her ear. She nodded and gave me a soft smile.

"Yes now let's go" She said anxiously and hopped onto the bike. I chuckled and leaned into her face and lightly brushed my lips across hers.

"I can tell riley is getting mad so I'm going to go"

The ride to Montana wasn't anything exciting. Bella and I followed Riley's car-it wasn't hard to miss with his neon car stickers saying 'HONK IF YOU THINK THIS HOT PIECE OF ASS ISN'T MARRIED' and 'TOO BAD BECAUSE HE IS'- and I had a feeling Bree probably put that there. Bella customized a playlist of songs that we both enjoy and can endure for the road trips we have been. Ed Sheeran was on and her arms tightened around my waist. I chuckled and knocked my head back against her helmet softly. I could feel her giggle and she leaned her head against my back.

It felt like we were on the road forever until Riley took the exit into a dinky little town and he pulled up to a little diner.

"I swear he's trying to make me fat" Bella muttered as I put up the kick stand and took our helmets off.

"Oh Bella you're not fat, you could never" I assured her. She sighed and we walked into the small diner with Riley.

"Okay we're halfway there guys. I called Bree and told her we might be in later this evening. She's excited to see you again" He said. I nodded.

"I don't remember much, but I'm anxious to see her again." I revealed. He nodded.

"Don't worry about it, she's got everything under control" Riley said. I took a deep and nodded.

"I hope so" I said. We drank our waters silently and Bella looked to Riley with a curious gaze.

"Riley" She said interested playing with her straw. Riley looked up from his phone and looked to Bella with an amused expression.

"Bella" He mocked. She rolled her eyes and he laughed.

"Yes?" He asked.

"If you knew what was happening with Carlisle and Esme, and when the whole James ordeal finally happened why didn't you take Edward with you instead of letting WPP have him?" She asked. It was a good and logical question. I was curious to hear his answer and he licked his lips and leaned back in his chair.

"At the time, I didn't know how serious James was. I thought he was just trying to scare us all and try to look tougher by using threats. No one took him seriously until we saw him building an army of sorts. I was figuring out ways to keep us all safe and how to handle this. To be honest I never thought WPP would come and get you; never in a million years. When it happened it was like a piece of my family was ripped away. Carlisle and Esme were gone and you were gone. It was hard" Riley said quietly. Bella looked to Riley with a soft expression and she gave him an encouraging smile. I grasped her hand and she gave me the same smile.

"It was random too. One day you were here, and the next people were telling us you were kidnapped. It was totally unexpected and if I knew that was happening I would have talked to WPP and had all three of us put in" Riley said. I nodded.

"I understand" I said. He gave me a relieved smile.

"How'd you find me?" I asked. He grinned.

"Bree isn't only a beauty but she's got the brains too. She did a lot of investigating with some guys she met in New York where we were staying for a few months. She found out that weren't indeed kidnapped but staying with agents from WPP. We were looking over you from a standpoint and when you left we knew you were unprotected so she set me out to find you. I don't know how she did, but she did" He sighed with a smile. I rolled my eyes and Bella giggled at him and hugged my arm to her tightly and held her head to my shoulder.

"Are you guys together or what? You're always touchy feely and flirting." Rile

"Are you guys together or what? You're always touchy feely and flirting." Riley said eying us. Bella blushed at that and looked to me as I looked to her.

"Um…" Bella said blushing furious shades of red and Riley laughed smugly at her.

"I think so" She said.

"Well I didn't mean to pry, but you need to get on that!" Riley said winking at me. I chuckled nervously and conversation stopped there.

"Well let's keep moving, we don't want James' men to follow us anymore than they probably already are" Riley said as he put cash on the table that covered enough for food and tip.

"When we arrive in Montana, can you please try and be as nice to Bree as possible." Riley said. I nodded. Of course I would; she helped raised me apparently.

We hopped on the bike after tightening everything to it and we followed Riley on the road. Bella's arms wrapped around my waist as usual but this time her fingers looped onto my belt loops of my jeans and she snuggled closer to me. I chuckled at her and wished so badly to give her a massive kiss.

I couldn't help of think of Riley's question at the table today. I kept hearing his voice in my head repeating the question and the warm feeling fluttered in me again. I glanced down to Bella's hands on my belt loops and a smile crept up on my face. What would it be like to be in a relationship with her? I already admitted I liked her, which was hard enough for me to do, but I couldn't put her through this. She was too good for this on the run lifestyle; too innocent. This would ruin her and I couldn't bear to think of her face when we saw James's men attack us again. She already broke down in tears when Riley shot the two men, how would she feel if she saw me shoot me them? That was a question I wouldn't dare to near. The thought of her fearing me was almost unbearable. In that moment it was decided that I would try my best to take care of her and protect her from James and his men.

It was late into the night, early morning when we finally arrived at the small house in a small residential area. Bella stared at the house before having a breakout smile and looking to me.

"This is going to be good for us. I'm happy Riley found us, for you" She said softly. My hand wandered up to her cheek and I brushed my thumb over her cheek bone.

"Me too, baby me too. It's nice having someone from my real life be there for me opposed to the one I was thrown into" I told her. She brushed my hair from my forehead and cocked her head.

"Do you miss it? Back in Forks?" She asked. I sighed.

"Surprisingly yes. I miss Emmett, I miss Jasper, and I know I said a lot of shit about Eleazar and Carmen, but I miss them too. I took them for granted and if I had the chance to see them again then I would apologize a million times over and spend my life making it up to them. They didn't have to take me in; they wanted to" I answered and she put her hand on my cheek.

"Well, then let's go catch those fuckers who took your life away from you in the first place" She said. I almost moaned. Hearing her curse did unbelievable things to me and before I knew what I was doing I knotted my hands into the back of her hair and pulled her to me for a kiss. She gasped in my mouth but moaned and her tongue ran on my bottom lip prying it open as her tongue began to massage mine.

"Not together my ass!" An annoyed grumbled voice said and I heard a gasp. Bella and I broke apart as soon as Riley spoke and Bella was blushing even harder than earlier.

"Oh shit" I said quietly and turned to look at Riley with a woman I recognized at Bree. She was staring at me with a shocked look on her face and she started crying. I looked to Bella and she nodded her head to Bree and I got off the bike and faced her. The memories and emotions hit me like a ton of a bricks and I felt my eyes prickling.

"Hey Bree" I said thickly. She let out a breath and gave a happy chuckle before sprinting over to me and throwing herself in my arms. She cried in my neck and I hugged her tight. She still smelled the same from when I last saw her and it triggered my memory and I felt home.

"I can't believe you're here" She said softly. I pulled back and her blue eyes shone with tears.

"Don't cry" I told her. She laughed and wiped her arms and sniffled at me.

"They're tears of happiness Edward, I've missed you so much little man" She said and started crying more.

"I'm not that little anymore" I told her softly and she smiled at me.

"I know; you're a grown man. You have stubble" She chuckled and felt my rough jaw.

"I'm happy you're here" She said and I nodded.

"Me too. This is Bella, Bella this is my Aunt Bree" I Said. Bree and Riley whipped to me and their eyes wide.

"You remember that?" Riley asked and I nodded.

"Yeah I guess I do. It just flowed out of my mouth like I meant to say it" I said. Riley grinned from where he was standing.

"It's nice to finally meet you" Bella said with a happy smile on her face. Bree hugged her tight and Bella's stomach growled.

"Let's get you something to eat" Bree said and took Bella's hand and lead her inside the house.

"I'm glad you remembered that Edward. You probably just mad her life right there" Riley chuckled. I shrugged at him and looked to my shoes.

"It just came out Riley, just out of nowhere. I'm glad it made her happy though" I mused.

"She's waited years for this to happen, Edward. Just humor her please, you have no idea how much this means to her" Riley told me seriously. I nodded.

"Of course"

"Now let's go work on catching these fuckers" Riley grinned and led me into the small house.

**I SUCK. I KNOW. It's a long awaited chapter and I know it's short, but bear with me here. It's getting to the fun part now! **

**HOW'S EVERYONE'S SUMMER?! **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **

**XOXO Lizzy **


	17. Taking Back A Stolen Life

Riley and I found Bella and Bree in the kitchen preparing some snacks and I remember watching her in the kitchen back in Chicago. She used to make the best peanut butter brownie cookies and turkey sandwiches. I sighed remembering the times when life was easy.

"I'm going to go make some snacks for you all. Riley bring them back down onto the basement and introduce them to Charlotte, Peter, and Vera" Bree smiled slyly. Riley nodded and winked at her.

"So Anthony, I was thinking for lunch some of those brownies I used to make you?" Bree asked knowingly and I felt my eyes widen and my mouth salivate. It was still weird for me to hear my real name, but it was comforting at the same time. Like I didn't have to hide anymore.

"Aunt Bree that would be amazing" I told her and she laughed and nodded.

"Anything else?" She asked. I glanced at Bella silently asking her if she wanted anything and she gave me a small smile from Riley's side and shrugged.

"Your turkey sandwiches?" I asked remembering how good they were. She gasped and nodded.

"I'm glad you remember. I'll get started on those right now. Oh Riley tell Vera to come up here and help me please" She smiled. Riley nodded and he gestured his head for us to follow. I felt Bella grab my hand as she looked around the house. There was a door under the stairs and it had a padlock on it. Riley entered the code and opened the door.

"This is our basement, with all our computer stuff. This is how we've been keeping tabs on James and his minions. If you guys need to get in here for any reason the code is 072607" Riley said as we climbed down the stairs into the room. I heard Bella let out of a breath and my eyes widened.

"Holy shit" I whispered and it looked like something out of a goddamn movie. There was security camera screens mounted on walls, many computers with different data documents, some large flat screen TV's broken into sectioned boxes to show different places on the nation, and a little table with different maps on it. What shocked me the most was the amount of TV's with security camera footage. I didn't know where the hell they were, but it was pretty damn cool.

"Ant this is my sister for all intents and purposes, Charlotte and her husband Peter. Peter used to be a doctor with Carlisle and I and Charlotte was the nurse on our floor" Riley explained. I went to shake Charlotte's hand but instead she pulled me into a hug.

"We're like family! We don't shake hands" She winked and I saw Riley roll his eyes. Peter smiled and shook his hand with mine and then on his lap was a little girl.

"Cute kid" I told him and he chuckled giving a knowing glance to Riley.

"Anthony, this is my daughter Vera" Riley said slowly and I felt my eyes widen.

"You had a kid?" I asked incredulously. Bella's wide eyes met mine in her hug with Charlotte.

"Yeah she's five. Vera say hi to Edward" Riley told her as he plucked her out of Peter's lap.

"Hi Anthony!" She smiled and I saw some missing teeth. I chuckled and smiled at her. She really was a cutie. She had light blonde hair and Charlotte's blue eyes. Her hair was in pigtails and she wore blue jeans and a long sleeved green shirt with a flower on it. On her feet were pink chucks and the laces were purple.

"Hi Vera" I smiled back.

"Daddy who is Anthony?" Vera asked Riley and Riley looked for a way to explain to her.

"Well you remember those pictures of Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme, mommy and I showed you?" He asked her and she nodded. I was surprised to find that he showed her my parents and tried to include them in her life.

"He told her about my parents" I whispered in Bella's ear and she nodded with a small tight lipped smile.

"They were like family to him, of course he told her" She said softly and her hand cupped my cheek for a minute then released it when Riley started to talk.

"Well this is their son Anthony" He said. Vera's lips made a small 'O' shape and she cocked her head at me.

"So you're my Uncle Anthony?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No Vera I'm not" I told her. Her shoulders slumped and she looked to Riley.

"He's not my uncle?" She asked sweetly with a sad undertone. I looked to Riley sadly because this kid was breaking my heart. Bella chuckled from my side and my hand found hers again. She hugged my arm and laid her head on my shoulder.

"He's your cousin, but not for real cousin just like I'm your auntie but not for real auntie" Charlotte clarified in kid terms for her and Vera just looked more confused than before.

"I'm your fake cousin" I told her and she nodded then her little eyebrows made a thoughtful V and she looked to Riley again. Her arms went around his neck and she gave him a small angelic look. I could see Riley wanting to roll his eyes at her little innocent look, but deep down I knew he was falling for it. Vera had him wrapped around her finger and I couldn't wait to hear what she would ask him if she had to use that look on him.

"Can I still call him Uncle Anthony?" She asked. I laughed at her and Bella giggled.

"She's so cute" She said softly in my ear. I smiled down on her and nodded.

"Isn't she?" I asked and Bella snuggled into my more and gave me a small kiss. She pulled away and gave me one more peck before giggling again.

"If that's okay with Anthony, but Vera just know he isn't your real uncle. He's like family though" Riley told her and she nodded. She turned to me and opened her arms.

"I want a hug!" She exclaimed and I took her from Riley. Her little arms hugged my neck tightly and her soft thin hair whipped me in the face.

"Anthony who is this?" She asked when she pulled away and pointed to Bella.

"This is my friend Bella" I told her. She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows at me.

"You made a kissy with her" Vera pointed out. Riley snorted and Peter and Charlotte were snickering at me. Bella blushed scarlet and looked to her shoes.

"Vera that's his girlfriend" Riley told her and Bella looked up to me with a small thoughtful face.

"Yeah Vera, this is my girlfriend Bella" I told the little girl in my arms and Bella's eyes widened and for a minute I was scared that I went too far with declaring her my girlfriend in front of my 'family' but then she smiled and I knew it was okay.

"Hi Bella. Anthony, do I call her Aunt Bella?" Vera asked me and I shrugged at her.

"If she's okay with it" I told her and Vera faced Bella and opened her arms. Bella took her in her arms and Vera repeated her question to her. Bella nodded and gave Vera a small smile.

"Okay Vera you can see Bella and Anthony later, Momma needs you in the kitchen. She's making brownies" Riley smirked at his daughter whose eyes went wide and mouth dropped.

"Down, down!" She yelled in Bella's arms and pretty much leaped out of Bella's clutches and ran straight to the basement door, flung it open, and sprinted to the kitchen.

"That kid is going to kill me" Riley muttered and I chuckled.

"She's cute Ry, why didn't you tell us this before?" I asked him. He shrugged and scuffed his shoes.

"I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't know if you'd be mad that we moved on without you or your parents, but Bree also wanted it to be a surprise. Vera certainly was" He joked. Bella rolled her eyes and wandered around the basement looking at all the equipment.

"Riley what do you guys do with all this stuff?" She asked as she stared a TV with many security camera footages. They were all houses, apartments, townhouses etc, but there didn't seem to be anything happening.

"This is some of the houses where some of the doctors who refused James in his plot against Carlisle live. They were scared for safety and just wanted a precaution. The others want nothing to do with it, but as soon as I tell them I found you I doubt they'll still have they'll same views. The others are areas that James has been seen and supposedly held hostage other doctors. The map over there is the places I've tracked him down and his minions." The TV next to the computer data programs was a screen and there were two big black sedans. Charlotte and Peter were typing on their computers and Riley was talking to them when I saw two people come out of the small town house with the two black sedans. The first was a woman with bright red curly hair, she and an African American man with dark brown hair in dreadlocks. They were oblivious to the cameras and I saw the man pull out a gun.

"Riley!" I yelled for him not taking my eyes off the screen. The red woman held a taser in her hand and another man with red hair led a man out of the house roughly. The man's face was black and blue and his eyebrow had crusted blood on it.

"Oh shit!" Riley yelled and then all of a sudden the whole room became chaotic. Peter and Charlotte rolled from computer to computer and they froze the image of the foursome with their get away cars.

"I ran the plates and found their registered under Laurent Marseille. He's James cousin by marriage, and he met Carlisle a few times. Victoria Blanc is his step-sister and has a few theft and assault charges. She has two restraining orders one from a man named Steven Moreau and one from a woman Claire Mirette. James used to date Victoria but now I think they're just fuck buddies. She's the redheaded woman in the picture. The redheaded man is Benjamin Jackson. The hostage is Liam Thompson. He was a close friend of mine and Carlisle's." Riley said from the paper Peter and Charlotte printed.

"Well now that we have the plates we can keep track of them right?" Bella asked worriedly as she sat down in a chair next to Charlotte and did as she asked. They nodded at her silently keeping their eyes on what Laurent and Victoria were doing. I watched the screen from next to Riley whose face stayed stoic. They roughly shoved Liam in the car and Laurent got into the drivers seat of the car. Victoria slipped in next to him and Benjamin got in after Liam did. Laurent sped out of the driveway and Peter was quick to locate the plates of the cars.

"This is why we have the fucking cameras. For years we got nothing on them, and now that you show up kid things start happening" Riley told me as he sent Bella to go get Charlotte.

I thought about what Riley had said and I chuckled. It was true, since I had come around Riley things started to go from calm to crazy. Then it hit me. I felt my breathing hitch as I worked it out in my head.

"Oh shit" I said to myself as I figured out the reason to why things were happening.

"Riley!" I yelled and ran up the basement stairs into the kitchen. Bree and Riley were having what looked like a serious conversation and I saw Bella with Vera in the living room. She was coloring with Vera and she smiled at her but I could see the worry behind her smile and the look in her eyes. She was scared.

"Babe you okay?" I asked as I entered the living room.

"Edward" Was all she said and I took her in my arms. She cried quietly, and I buried my face in her neck. My shirt had a small wet spot from her crying

"Aunt Bella what's wrong?" Vera asked getting up from the floor to come comfort her 'aunt'. Her tiny hands brushed Bella's arm and Bella chuckled at her. Vera climbed into her lap and snuggled in.

"Why are you crying?" She asked patting her face.

"Because I heard something sad" Bella told her. She didn't want to scare her.

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to go get you a cookie?" She asked sweetly and Bella smiled.

"How about we both get cookies?" She asked. Vera nodded with a wide grin on her face. Bella stood and made her way to the kitchen with Vera on her hip.

"Come on Uncle Anthony I want a cookie!" Vera said from Bella's arms. I chuckled and stood up from the couch and found Bree on her phone calling around and Riley typed furiously on a big thick black laptop.

"Riley I had an idea as to why Victoria and Laurent left today" I told him and sat down at the table next to him. Riley glanced up at me for a brief second and then continued typing.

"What it is kid?" He asked and Bree sat down at the table too. She hung up her phone and started calling again from a number in her little notebook.

"Wait a minute Bree the kid has an idea here" Riley said and Bree looked up to me.

"Well I was thinking you know those cameras Eleazar installed into our house?" I asked. He and Bree nodded.

"Well do you think James somehow got his team to hack into them? Like somehow he saw that I left and never came back and probably had that man that you killed come to see where I was heading. They know I'm coming for them. They all left to cover their tracks and change locations." I told them. They stayed quiet and thought about it.

"It does make sense. Knowing James, he hired every guy he could find to hack into your system." Riley said quietly. Bree held her phone in her hands and she twirled it around thinking for a moment.

"Riley, if Laurent and Victoria left, think about how many other people who are on James's team left. They're creating like an army of sorts. They're banding together getting ready to fight us off if we come to them. I think it's time we called" Bree said softly to Riley.

"Bella!" Riley called. Bella came toward us with Vera but Bree shook her head and looked to the basement. It seemed Bella understood what Bree was saying and sent Vera down to the basement. I saw Vera venture down into the basement, shoving her little stool under the padlock and putting in the numbers one by one until she heard it unlock and with all her might, opened up the heavy door and ran inside.

"What's going on?" Bella asked sensing the tension and came to sit in my laps. She sat sideways and faced Bree and Riley.

"We're going to call the other doctors who quit because of James and his threats. We have about twenty to start with. I'll tell them to come here as soon as possible." Bree sent and went into the backyard with the phone. Riley started going on his emails and called too.

"Kid, just relax and stay calm. We got this; we won't let anyone hurt you. You and Bella go on upstairs and try to chill. Bree has the guest room ready for you and Bella." Riley said and he started calling.

Bella climbed off my lap and took my hands in hers.

"Let's go relax" She smiled and pulled me to my feet. The dark wood stairs with the white wood railing felt really homey. There were four rooms upstairs and on side of the upstairs was one bedroom I guess as Riley and Bree's room, and there were three other rooms. One door had a pink princess crown with 'Vera' on it and the two others were blank. I opened the first one and it was a playroom for Vera and the other was the guest bedroom. It was simple, with a king sized bed with a dark blue comforter and white pillows with a light blue design on it. The two small white bedside tables held a landline phone, a stack of magazines, and photos. There was a closet, TV, desk, and dresser. It was a nice room and Bella fell onto the bed.

"This is nice" She smiled and looked to me. I chuckled and lay next to her.

"Yeah it is." I agreed and it was quiet for a moment.

"How are you feeling?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I'm nervous and I guess a little scared. I mean who knows what James is capable of. Who knows if we have other of his minions looking after us. We're trapped in a fucking box Bella! A box that they created for us! They surround us watching every one of our goddamned movies. They caused me to lose my parents! My life!" I yelled at her and she just sat there and took it. She knew none of it was directed towards her, but knew that I needed to let this out.

"They took my family and life. My friends, my safety. I don't know what else to do! There isn't anything I can do, but wait for Riley and Bree to figure out a situation wondering if they'll even find one. If I'll ever see my parents again. This isn't how I want to live my life! So fuck them! Fuck them all to hell" I cried and she took me in her arms as I let it all out.

"This is why we came here Edward. To stop those assholes and give you your family back. They stole everything, so we're going to take it back. We'll get them Edward. We'll get them" She said determined and I swallowed.

She was right. We'll get them. We'll get them.

**I know it's been a while since I've updated, and I have no excuse for it. The good thing is I'm here to provide y'all with some chapters and hope you all can forgive me.**

**Bee tee dubs, I've changed the summary so go on and look at that!**

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.**

**XOXO Lizzy**


	18. YOLO Fun Is Starting

It was the next morning after we arrived at Riley and Bree's house, and I didn't want to leave the comfort of my bed. I smelled roasting coffee and breakfast. My arms were wrapped around Bella's waist keeping her close to my chest and I hummed. My head lay on her pillow and she stirred.

"Bella" I said softly in her ear, lightly nibbling and kissing. She giggled as I moved to kiss her neck and down her shoulder. I pulled her closer and leaned down to kiss her check. My hands roamed down her hands, and her boy-short clad hips.

"Good morning" She smiled happily at me and I grinned.

"A very good morning to you" I replied and she ran her hands through the tufts of my hair.

"You're hair looks even worse than it usually does." She commented and I swatted her hands away.

"Don't insult my hair!" I said mocking seriousness. She giggled and gave me a light kiss.

"Who's downstairs?" She asked as she heard all the talking from downstairs. We stayed quiet and heard more than Bree and Riley. There were people here and we got out of bed to see the commotion. I put on a pair of sweats and a wife beater, and Bella had on her yoga pants and loose tank top. We both washed our faces and brushed our teeth and hair before meeting everyone downstairs hand-in-hand. We couldn't even get onto the tile flooring; there were so many air mattresses. They were all pushed together, covering every surface of the floor. Every one of them had a bed set on it, and none of them made up.

"Holy shit" I said and Bella and I shared an equally shocked expression. We helped one another step onto the mattresses without falling and finally made it into the kitchen. There were definitely more people than just Charlotte, Peter, Riley, Bree and little Vera. There were people everywhere all in pajamas. Men outside having breakfast on the terrace with laptops and cell phones all talking. There were people sitting at the dining room all doing the same exact thing. Little kids around Vera's age or a little older, and some younger all in the living room watching their morning cartoons eating their breakfast. Bree and many of her friends flanked her kitchen all cooking and talking. People were everywhere and I had no clue as to who they were.

"Riley!" I yelled over the talking and everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me. The attention was uncomfortable and Bree gave me a soft smile.

"Morning Anthony, would you like some breakfast?" She asked from her stove. It was still dead quiet until a small petite woman with short blonde hair walked up to me and looked up to me. Her face was soft and she just stared at me face and examined it. She looked me up and down and chuckled lightly to herself. She looked young, still in her twenties and I was curious to why she was here.

"Wow Ant, you're all grown up" She said in her high pitched, soft voice and smiled.

"Yeah, I am" I told her. She smirked and cocked her head. Everyone from outside and in the other rooms all came in the kitchen to watch the show.

"You have no idea who the hell I am, do you?" She said in a statement instead of a question. I nodded sheepishly.

"Sweetheart" She said softly, "I was your mother's younger sister. You've never met me, because we had a large fight that caused us to not talk each other. I haven't talked to my parents in years; I haven't talked to Esme since my freshman year of college. But Carlisle always made sure to send me pictures and videos of you, but I never got a chance to actually meet you. I regret that now, because you've turned into quite the young man and I'm proud of you, honey. We'll get through this" She said with a smile a small palm to the face, and went to sit down. I stood there shocked and wordless.

More people came to say hello and give their condolences of the situation and promised they would stop James no matter the cost. I learned most of them were parents themselves, and I looked at the light in their eyes and the smile in their voice when they talked about their kids. My parents used to talk about me that way, and in a way so did Carmen and Eleazar when they were really proud of me.

"Bree you didn't forget about Carmen and Eleazar right? You're still trying to find them?" I asked worried. She gave me a soft small smile and nodded.

"Of course we are, but right now I think they're with Carlisle and Esme and hopefully they aren't hurt. I'd like to think they aren't, so you should too" She said and went back to her pancakes. I nodded.

I was in the middle of talking to my dad's boss when the screen door slid open and my mouth dropped.

"Edward!" I heard an energetic deep voice yell from the backyard and my face broke out into a huge smile.

"Emmett?" I yelled and he appeared in the doorway in his basketball shorts and wife beater.

"Eduardo!" He grinned and attacked me in a man hug picking me up off the ground and spun around. We laughed and he set me down.

"Man have I missed the hell out of you! When that guy over there called Jazz and I to come down he filled us in on everything! Dude, how could you think we betrayed you like that? If anyone asked us to do that shit, we would tell them to go fuck themselves over and go straight to hell! And Jess didn't have anything to do with it either; she didn't know what she was doing. She doesn't even know the situation, but you can guarantee we're going to catch this fucker and get your parents back. Even thought I really liked Momma Cullen and Papa C I'm excited to meet Mama Masen and Papa Masen" He grinned at me. I chuckled at them. My mother would love cooking for him, and my father would love to have gambled with him over the silliest of things.

"Oh Emmett I've missed you so much. Speaking of Jazz, where is he?" I asked looking around. Everyone had smiles at our embrace and I smiled at all of them.

"He went to go get some more breakfast stuff for Bree. Damn man, all these people here know your dad and it's weird for them to be talking about you and calling you Anthony wile I call you Edward. Plus the person they're talking about doesn't sound anything like the person I know so it's a little weird" He laughed.

"I'm still me Em, I'm still me" I smiled reassuringly.

"Oh and don't tell Bella, but we have a surprise for her" He said giddily.

"I won't, but what is it?" I asked curiously. He bounced on his toes and grinned widely.

"Alice and Rosalie are here!" He informed and my mouth dropped.

"No way! She's going to be so psyched" I said excitedly and looked to where she was talking to Bree's friends and eating breakfast.

"I know! They're with Jasper, because Bree didn't trust him to go there by himself and plus you guys weren't awake yet so they went with him." He said and I nodded.

"Well I better go talk to everyone so just go do what you do best and go eat" I teased. He rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Oh I am I am!" He said and went to go get more breakfast. I got a plate of food from Bree and went to sit down outside. Emmett sat next to me, taking up the two seater patio couch and then I saw everyone pick up their plates.

"Dude, this is getting crazy" I told Emmett and he nodded. Like a small herd, they all plowed onto the patio to take their seats.

"They've all been antsy the entire morning" He informed and I nodded. No pressure at all.

Everyone followed me out there and I saw in one of the patio chairs and they all sat around me just staring and whispering. They squished together on chairs and patio couches and even brought out chairs. I felt intimidated by all the attention and Bella came to sit on my lap sideways and laid her legs on the side of my couch by Emmett so they weren't outstretched on his lap.

"So, what made you all change your minds and help me?" I asked the big group. Bella's free hand played with the end of my hair and softly caressed my neck.

"Anthony, it wasn't that we didn't want to help, but we didn't want to endanger our families and get involved when nothing was happening and you were still missing. Now that you're here and James" The man who answered my question spat, "had his little robots band together, we needed to get together and protect what's right." He said firmly and everyone loudly agreed.

"Well, thank you it means a lot. I'm sorry for not knowing anyone, or recognizing anyone that would be familiar to me. The trauma of this whole experience caused me to black out that time in my life, and to have a very vague memory of everything. Hell, I didn't even know Riley when he first came to me. So if I can get to know everyone again that'd be great." I chuckled at them.

"You're probably all wondering who these people are in my life right now and what they have to do with the situation, so I best explain it" I said sheepishly.

"This is my best friend Emmett; he's been here for me since this whole thing with WPP even started. He was the first friend I made in Forks, and he's been with me ever since. Our other friend Jasper is also my best friend and he's out to get Bree some breakfast supplies. This here is my girlfriend Bella, and she's been here with through this whole experience. She came with me when we ran from Forks and was with my when Riley found us." I explained.

"I'm Stefan, your father was one of my best friends; he was the kindest man I've met. He truly was a real family man, always talking about you and Esme, and how proud of you he was. All his hard work went into supporting his family, and I know he had a great time doing so. He was an amazing doctor, never letting the intelligence he had get to his head. We knew there were people jealous of him, and he did too. He tried to ignore it, and not let anyone's harsh and rude and negative comments get to him, which is something very admirable, but it had crossed a line when people kept accusing him of being a fake doctor. They accused him of doing ridiculous things, and these rumors were all started by no other than James himself." Stefan spoke up scowling. Bella gave my hair a soft massage, showing me she was there for me. I appreciated it and gave her a kiss on her shoulder. Emmett gave me a small smile and focused on what people were saying.

"You know, I've been hearing things about how my father was an amazing person, how he loved my mother and I, and how James is a huge asshole to fuck up my family, but no one is really acting on getting them back. I mean we have some clues, and we have some info that can help us get to where we need to go. You all have come here, so why are sitting around? Why aren't we taking any action?" I asked. They all stayed silent and I could see that they agreed with me. I looked to Riley who played with his plate and nodded.

"I understand that. We really should all sit down later tonight and draw up a plan." He proposed. I grinned relieved and I saw Emmett bear a huge grin.

"We are so taking these fuckers down!" He pepped and everyone chuckled at his enthusiasm.

We continued to eat with light conversation with until Jasper, Rose, and Alice showed up with trays of fruit, and other breakfast pastries.

"Edward!" Jasper yelled and dropped the food on the patio table. Bella slid off my lap and Jasper and I ran into a huge man hug.

"Man, have you got one life!" He laughed and I grinned. As much as I was mad at him, I still missed him.

"I know" I agreed. I saw Rosalie and Alice run up to Bella and attacked her in hugs and loves. The girls laughed and ate. I smiled happy that she was back with her friends.

"You really like her don't you?" Jasper asked and Emmett appeared next to him.

"Yeah I really do" I told him. He nodded with a small smile.

"Then that's all that matters. You're good together" He complimented and I felt myself become fuzzy inside.

"How'd you guys manage to get here?" I asked incredulously. They grinned.

"Well, we told our parents we were going on a school trip and we never came back. We're grounded but we told them that we'll be back soon and we'll keep them updated. The chief heard where we were headed; he called and bitched at us. Damn, he is pissed off. The girls told their parents they were going to go get Bella and bring her back, but we all know they aren't going to do that. Riley told all four of us what is going on and I feel so bad man. You were keeping a whole other side to you from us Anthony" Jasper said. It sounded weird to hear the name 'Anthony' roll off his tongue.

"That is your name right?" Emmett asked. I chuckled.

"Jazz, just call me Edward. That's who you know me by, and I wasn't being fake at all with my new identity. There was no new personality thing I was instructed to play or anything like that. I was myself the whole time I was 'Edward'. Granted, I did rebel against my situation and do things I never would have done as 'Anthony', but you know, YOLO" I laughed. They guffawed at me and teased me.

It was great to have my friends back.

"I'm happy Rose and Alice are here for Bella. How did you guys get along on the road trip here, not knowing each other?" I asked them. They shared a glance ad gave knowing smiles.

"Oh you know, we definitely bonded" Emmett winked. I felt my jaw drop.

"With who?" I asked incredulously. He barely knew her for a day and he already tapped it. That beats his record.

"Rose. I'm telling you man, she is one tough hot chick. She threatened to cut off my dick and serve it to me, four times in the car. I would lie if I said it didn't turn me on" He said and gazed after her from a few feet away. Jasper and I turned and saw her, Alice, and Bella all talking with a few of my dad's colleagues and their wives in the family room where the kids were watching TV. Vera was in Bella's lap, giggling as she blushed and the girls laughed at her while the men smirked.

"I'm going to go save my girl from embarrassment." I chuckled and left to go get my girl.

"Ah Anthony, just the guy we were talking about" Jim laughed and nudged arms with Riley and Bree. My arms snaked around Bella's waist and I smirked at Jim.

"What about me?" I asked and Rose smirked at me.

"We were just grilling her about you, that's all. Let me tell you, the gossip at school is going crazy. The rumor mill is definitely running" She said and I felt Bella groan.

"Oh god, I don't even want to know what other crazy things are going on" She said and Alice giggled.

"I want to know. It's been a while since I was in high school, and back then the real drama was if you didn't make the cheer team or boyfriends cheating. I want to hear" Sarah, Jim's wife, said excitedly with a smile. Jim rolled his eyes and I chuckled.

"Okay! Well, when you guys first left people said you eloped; Edward was some criminal taking Bella for ransom, Bella's knocked up, Lauren said you two were doing the Bonnie and Clyde criminal love affair thing; this shit's getting crazy" Alice said talking a million miles an hour. I chuckled.

"I wouldn't be surprised if someone fell for the criminal ones" I admitted, "I am a delinquent after all" I said sarcastically with a bitter smile. Alice gave me a sympathetic grimace and continued to eat her food.

"Oh Anthony, hush up we all know that isn't true. You're a good kid, always have been" Sarah said rolling her eyes. Jasper and Emmett shared a look and the girls played with their shoes. Bella's hand rubbed circles on m arms around her waist as I looked at Sarah.

"No Sarah, I wasn't a good kid back in Forks. Not a good kid at all. Definitely not the Anthony from Chicago" I told her. Her and Jim looked at me questioningly and thought about what I said for a moment, obviously trying to find a question that wouldn't offend me.

I looked out the window and chuckled as the sprinklers turned on. Everyone cried out in surprise as they took their plates and moved inside to the cramped house. They all came and joined us sitting in chairs they took and I could see they all wanted to have another group talk about my new life.

"Sorry! I forgot about those suckers" Riley called out in apology. They all murmured back and dried off.

"Anthony, what exactly did you do to earn that reputation?" Jim asked and I sighed running a hand through my hair.

"A list that can go on for days. I've gotten suspended multiple times mostly for getting drunk or high, I set one of the reservation's kids car on fire, got a DUI" I admitted, "When I was a kid I full of anger, and hate, and angst. The situation I was put in didn't agree with me very well, and I didn't know how to handle it. I hated Carmen and Eleazar when they'd done nothing wrong except take me in and put up with me" I joked. They call listened and cracked a smile or two, but no one laughed. I sighed.

"There was a lot of hate in my life. I was a very angry kid and I was bully. There are a few theft cases that I have on me, and they weren't just little trinkets from a store or an earring that I really wanted. I stole things like a pack of cigarettes, or when I was into drugs I would mug some dealer that I knew and I would steal all the shit he had on him. They were small items, but their value was very high. WPP covered most of it up though, got the cops to somehow drop charges; I found later that some agents set to look after me were in the police department to make sure there was safety and shit. It amazes me how I haven't been sent to juvy yet"

"When I set the car on fire my freshman year of high school, it was on Seth Clearwater and I remember I lit it because he took the girl I had a night with and he started going out with her. I was pissed, as usual, but I wanted vengeance against him for stealing who I thought was my girl because I had one night with her" I chuckled at my idiocy, "Jasper and Emmett happened to be on the reservation doing some pot and they saw me dousing the thing in lighter fluid and helped me torch it." I laughed to myself and saw Emmett and Jasper grinning at the memory.

"We were Forks' rebels I'll tell you, we did everything no one dared to do. Forks is a tiny town with about 3,000 people so word spreads fast. Everyone knew us, not for the right reasons, but I loved the attention. Doing those acts of defiance helped me cope with what was going in my life. It was my defense mechanism, if I felt something in my life was slipping out of my control I did something fucked up to cover it up and replace what I couldn't control with what I could. These girls right here can't tell you how much stupid stuff I did; because there's so much of it they won't be able to remember half of it. I was there for over half a decade and I defiantly created an impact on the town. A lot of enemies made, a lot friends I gained, and the people there are definitely cautious when around me" I laughed and girls giggled softly and nodded.

"You still are stupid and do stupid things" Rose voiced and I rolled my eyes at her, but didn't argue.

"I deserved that" I agreed and everyone chuckled.

"Edward I don't think you're stupid, yeah sure you made plenty of idiotic and harebrained schemes that you thought were good ideas at the time, but that doesn't define you. If people got to know the person underneath the bad boy exterior, they'd find that there is an amazing person on the interior with a huge heart and caring attitude. Your mistakes don't make you who are, it's the way you handle them and the situations you put yourself in that does" Bella told me with her soft wide smile. I resisted the urge to kiss her in that moment, instead kissing her nose. She didn't buy into my act, she tried to dig deeper and find who I really was. She understood me on ways that no one else did, and at the moment she was everything to me.

"Thank you" I whispered and she just gave me her soft and loving gaze.

"You're welcome" She replied and snuggled into my embrace. I wanted to keep her there forever.

"You better keep that one Edward" Peter said staring at us with a knowing smile, "She's something special" He said. I nodded and looked down at the amazing woman in my arms.

"She is, isn't she?" I agreed and kissed her softly. She replied by pressing her lips against mine for a moment before pulling back and looked to everyone.

They all stared with smiles on their faces and looked at me with faces with different emotions, some that I couldn't recognize.

But one of them was happiness.

_**~*My Teenage Delinquent*~ **_

It was two days before we were all headed to Chicago; the scene of the crime. Peter and Charlotte found out that everyone in James's gang was heading there, grouping together for the last time before the big bang. We all had our plans, our roles, and identities. Our living arrangements were all made, and the kids were filled in on what was happening.

"Edward do you really think we can pull this off?" Bella asked worriedly as we got ready for bed. I looked at her through the mirror and her eyes shone with worry.

"Bella" I said softly and turned around to face her. She stood at the foot of the bed changing into her pajama shorts and tank top.

"I'm just nervous I'm going to fuck everything up. We've been working so hard and I don't want to be the person to ruin it" She said. I took her in my arms and she buried her face in my chest, her arms squeezing tight around my middle. I put my head in the crook of her neck and stroked her back.

"Babe, you'll be fine. You just need to have a little confidence in yourself. We went over the plans a million times and we made sure Vera knew about her little place in our plans. You need to believe in yourself" I told her softly. She sniffled and nodded.

"I know. Thank you" She sighed into my hair.

"You're welcome" I said and gave her cheek a kiss, slowly kissing my way to the corner of her mouth.

"I love you"

There was a gasp, then silence.

**THIS IS WHERE THE FUN STARTS! BRACE YOURSELVES GUYS. **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **

**XOXO, Lizzy **


	19. Always The Rebel

**Hello lovies! Thanks for all of the awesome reviews, keep it up!(: **

This is it. This marks the day we start our mission to get my family back. Our big happy family back.

"Anthony! Come down here for a minute, I've got a surprise" Riley called up the stairs at me. I was packing everything away and Bella was cleaning out the bathroom.

"Coming!" I called and zipped up our large suitcase. Bella's duffel lay next to the suitcase.

"What is it?" I asked as I bounded down the stairs. Bree was cooking at the stove again and putting food into the many Tupperware containers on the counter. Riley sat at the island on his high-tech laptop with a few others. I grinned.

"No shit" I exclaimed excitedly as Sherri ran towards me and attacked me in hugs and kisses.

"Asshole" She hissed angrily and slapped me in the back of the head.

"I love you" I cooed to her in a half-assed attempt to butter her up. She was cracking, but kept her tone firm.

"No. You didn't call me, I haven't heard from you in days. This bozo had to call me and explain to me where you were before I took the next flight out. You scared me half to death. Casey didn't even know where you were. Then to hear that Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dumbass were here before me really pissed me off" She said angrily. My chin dropped and I bit my lip. I hurt her.

"I'm really sorry Sherri. Please believe it, I didn't mean to hurt you" I said softly. She sighed.

"Only way you can make it up to me is by letting me help you in capturing these douche bags" She growled. I chuckled and nodded.

"Of course" I said and hugged her.

"Where are Casey and Steve?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Casey is sleeping on the couch and Steve is around here somewhere" She sighed. I cracked a smile. That's how Steve and Casey were; lounging around, being secluded which pissed Sherri off to no end.

"Have you seen Bella?" I asked. She chuckled.

"She and the girls are outside on the patio. Jasper and Emmett are upstairs packing for the flight" She said.

"Thanks" I said, gave her cheek a kiss and went outside to where Bella and the girls were. They sat at the patio with their computers talking over one another, yet understanding what each person was saying. How girls did that I will never know.

"Morning girls" I smiled at them.

"Hey Edward" Alice chirped with a bright smile. She was the only one I knew that could smile like that this early.

"Edward" Rosalie said crankily and Alice rolled her eyes.

"She's not a morning person. Morning babe" Bella giggled and lifted her face up to mine silently asking for her morning kiss. My face leaned down to give her lips a soft kiss and she replied by pressing her lips into mine. I tried to go for more, until Rosalie cleared her throat when Bella's mouth opened up for my tongue.

"Cool it guys" She said annoyed as she typed on her computer.

"Sorry" Bella apologized sheepishly. I winked at her and she blushed.

"Anyway, girls everyone's heading into the kitchen to go over plans again" I sighed. The girls simultaneously groaned and I chuckled.

"Okay let's go get Jazz and Em" Alice sighed taking Rose's hand and leading her into the house with their laptops in hand.

"Baby we've been over this plan a thousand times" Bella complained. She slid onto my lap in the spot where Rosalie sat.

"I know I know it's just Riley being Riley. This is our only chance to get this right. You know how much this means to me. We are trying to save what's left of my life" I told her. She looked into my eyes and played with my hands.

"I'm sorry, I'm sounding incredibly selfish. You know I know how much this means to you. This is your life on the line, and I'll do everything I can to help" She said. I sighed and cupped her cheek with my hand.

"I know." I said simply. She gave me a half smile and I kissed her lips gently.

"But I do have a few ideas" She smirked. I raised a brow and she hopped off my lap and took my hands pulling me to my feet.

"C'mon, we have to talk to Riley before anything is too permanent" She said and led me into the house.

_**~*MTD*~**_

"Alright guys we all got the plan right?" Riley yelled out closing his laptop and gathering everyone around.

"Let's run through it one more time" Charlotte suggested. Peter nodded from her side and we all groaned.

"Okay, okay. Bella you know what your dad has to do right? His team is all good?" Riley addressed Bella. She nodded and he looked to us all.

"Does everyone have their plane tickets who are using a plane. I know some of you traveling by car for other reasons, and the others are staying here for the cameras. Everyone have the mini cameras now right?" He asked. We all nodded and I felt Bella slide up next to me and give me a sly smile. I gave her a wink and she giggled silently.

"We've been over this plan a thousand times, you all know where you're supposed to go, all the preparations have been made and we're all ready to go. Bree made breakfast for everyone and it's all packed in the boxes by the front door with your name on it in Tupperware containers." Riley addressed to our large group.

"You guys can do this. We believe in you all, do it for Carlisle, do it for Esme, and do it for Anthony" Bree said and they all turned to glace at me with tight smiles. I didn't have it in me to smile, I gave them a grimace.

"Good luck to all of you and please keep in touch and turn on your cameras. Be in constant contact, if we lose one of you, it can jeopardize everything we've worked for" Bree said and everyone gathered their stuff to take with them.

"Here you go Edward, it has all her stuff she'll need on the plane and little snacks. Take care of my baby" Bree growled as she handed me Vera's backpack. Vera was coming with us on the plane to Chicago while her parents went ahead and set everything up.

"Chill Bree I've got her" I reassured Bree and gave her a smile. She sighed.

"Just take care of her, and please do not lose her. Hold her hand at all times and place her in between Bella and you on the flight." She advised and I nodded.

"I promise" I told her. She let out a breath and nodded.

"Okay Vera come give Mommy a hug" She bent down and Vera gave her a big hug.

"Be safe baby, now give me a love" Riley smiled at his daughter and she clung to him.

"Love you" He told her softly and she gave a toothy smile.

"Love you" She crowed and he set her down.

"Good luck, see you three in a bit" Riley said as he left with Bree. A few of us stayed behind, and the others went on ahead to set up camera's and prepare for everything that's to come. The rest of us waited to leave for our flights.

"Dude this shit is amazing" Emmett said coming up to me with a Tupperware container full of breakfast.

"Emmett we have small ears!" Bella chastised as she covered Vera's ears. Emmett smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Bells" He apologized and she shrugged.

"I'm excited about this man! I mean this is something I never guessed would happen" Jasper grinned. I chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"Go finish packing" I laughed at them.

"Anthony can I watch TV in your room?" Vera asked me and played with the denim of my jean. I smiled down at her.

"Of course you can" I told her and she ran up the stairs.

"We better go watch her" Bella giggled trying to get passed me to the stairs.

"She'll be fine, come here" I said into her ear as I held her waist.

"Hi" She said as her great comeback. She was adorable.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah I am. I'm ready" She grinned. I tightened my grip on her waist.

"We'll get through it, love. We'll find them" I told her determined. She kissed my lips briefly and put her hands around my neck.

"I have no doubt we won't" She replied and I gave her one more kiss. She pressed her lips against mine and her tongue trailed along my bottom lip. I granted her entrance and she slipped her velvety tongue into my mouth. I suppressed a groan and as our tongues danced and lips mashed. Until something fell in our room and I pulled back.

"Vera" I sighed and Bella laughed.

"I love you" She beamed. I pressed my forehead against hers and nuzzled her nose, just the way I knew she liked it.

"I love you too" I replied and she rook my head to lead me up the staircase.

"Hopefully she didn't break anything" Bella said rolling her eyes.

Yeah _hopefully. _

_** ~*My Teenage Delinquent*~**_

Never in my life had I thought I would need to deal with a crying three year old on a plane.

"For the love of god make her stop" Emmett groaned from behind us stuffing his ear buds further into his ears. I turned around to see him and Jasper turning up the volume on their music and the girls were cringing in front of us as Vera screamed.

"Vera sweetie what do you want?" Bella asked Vera who sat in between us.

"My mommy and daddy!" The poor thing wailed and stuffed her red tearful face into her blanket.

"Here screw the rules" I grumbled and brought out a stick of gum from the pack. I handed it to her and changed the song in her ear buds from The Wiggles to Carter Burwell's compilations. The armrest dividing us slid up and I guided Vera's head onto my lap and had her get settled with her blanket. There were eardrops in my backpack and the ear was facing up I quickly put the drops in and lightly put the ear bud back in.

Vera's wails calmed and she snuggled into my leg. Her ears were relieved and the music calmed her down. She quieted down and she soon fell asleep. All that wasted energy on crying tired her out.

"How did you do that?" Bella asked as Vera placed her legs in her side.

"Bree told me not to give her gum because of cavities. She also feared it would make Vera cry more if we used the honey, gooey ear drops and she said the Wiggles would calm her down. Obviously those notions didn't work, so I took matters into my own hands. I did what I thought would calm her down. Ear drops for pain relief, gum to pop the pressure, and classical music to relax her. It's not _that _hard" I shrugged. She stared at me for a moment then gave me a soft beaming smile.

"Always the rebel, but that was very sweet of you" She commented leaning over Vera's sleeping form to give me a chaste kiss.

"Enough with the mushy crap, you're going to make me throw-up my doughnut" Emmett muttered.

"Oh whatever Emmett, just shut up and keep eating" I retorted as the plane turned to relaxing silence again.

Next stop Chicago.

**Oh my, this was short and took forever to publish. Sorry loves. **

**XOXO Lizzy **


	20. Gather The Troops

**[You guys are awesome; seriously I love all these amazing reviews. Keep them coming, and those who aren't reviewing review please! It may end up with a better story(: **

**Also giving out suggestions helps! If there's an idea you guys had, review it and let me know. I read all reviews, and PM's so if there's something you had in your mind of where this story is going to go, tell me and you never know what may happen! **

**Now back to my little delinquent I've learned to love so much. **

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING! **

"Anthony, I'm hungry" Vera said as her, Bella, and I walked down the busy street of Chicago. Being back here felt so foreign, yet so right. A piece of my heart was left here when I went to Forks, and now I'm back to reclaim it. It all looks so new, but yet still the same. I felt happier, more alive, and even grateful that I was given the chance to come back; if only it were under better circumstances.

"Ok V, there's a little sandwich shop down this street I used to go to all the time. They have lots of good stuff" I told her and she nodded looking around at her surroundings.

"They have lots and lots of buildings here!" She exclaimed, swinging our arms as we walked. Her little palm enclosed mine as we held hands for the time being. These streets weren't exactly the best streets to wander upon without keeping a close eye on little kids. They could snatch those suckers up in less than a minute. Bella held her other hand while Vera gave me a wide grin.

"It's cool here isn't it?" Bella asked her as we entered the little sandwich shop. It was owned by Gus Benitto, a big Italian man and his family. As a kid my parents loved coming this small shop. Gus's wife and my mother were great friends always having coffee and giving us discounts on our meals. We came here every weekend for dinner and my dad usually got sides to take home. Our families were friends, and I'm sure Gus heard what happen.

"Hello what do you want?" He asked kindly from behind the counter as he cut up some meat. I gave him a smile and he froze.

"Oh mio dio." He breathed, "è vero"

"Hi Gus" I said softly. He stared wide-eyed at me and his breathing became heavy. He looked to Bella, down to little Vera then back to me with even wider eyes.

"Anthony?" He asked in shock. I nodded.

"It's been a long time" I told him. His eyes widened as he looked around the shop with its few customers.

"Oh my" He muttered as he let out a string of Italian curses.

"Stay here, go to the back room with Angelina and I'll be there" He ordered and ran to the front of the room.

"Anthony?" Vera asked in a shaky voice. I looked down at her and her eyes were scared by Gus's erratic actions.

"Don't worry Vera, you'll be okay" I assured her picking her up and holding her on my hip. Her little arms wrapped around my neck and Bella looked to me with a worrisome expression.

"Edward, what is going on?" Bella asked quietly. I shrugged and bit my lip, something I picked up from Bella.

"Hello? Gus?" I heard a woman call. I turned around and Angelina gasped softly, the mail in her hands falling to the floor.

"Anthony? Is that you?" She breathed. I nodded.

"You're so handsome!" She exclaimed and she looked to Vera, then to Bella and her eyes went wide.

"Anthony is she yours?" She asked with wide-eyes. I shook my head.

"My cousin" I lied. She nodded and Gus came through the kitchen doors, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Anthony you need to go, now. This is no safe for you. They're coming" He exclaimed looking around the kitchen moving to the cabinet. There was a false second wall he smashed to bits and behind it was a safe. He put in the combo and took out some cash.

"Your father came to me, asking me to hide this for you before he was taken. This is yours, take it. They're coming Anthony, you must go!" He yelled and led me to the back door.

"Who? Who's looking?" I asked desperately, clutching Vera to me and she clung to me, her warm tears soaking my neck. Bella's hand was on my back, grabbing at the jacket between her fingers.

"James and his clan, they're searching for you. You need to go; they're everywhere, always listening, always watching." He said. Angelina passed us a bag of treats and I handed it to Bella to take care of.

"God bless you Anthony, you're a strong boy I believe in you." She whispered giving me a motherly kiss on my forehead before heading back inside with Gus.

"Call Riley" Bella hissed. Vera's grip on my neck strengthened at the sound of her father's name.

"Anthony take me to my daddy. I'm scared" She sobbed into my shirt and I tightened arms on her.

"It's okay Vera I won't let anything happen to you" I promised. And I wouldn't.

_**~*My Teenage Delinquent*~**_

"I set up tiny cameras pretty much all over the city. In planters, and shit like that. Trust me, we'll find them. If I see anyone following any of you we'll see it." Randall, Riley's friend who lived here in Chicago. He worked in a computer warehouse and he had all the other equipment Charlotte and Peter didn't seem to bring.

We were all crammed in his hotel room with all the equipment needed to trace James and his clan. We all wore trackers, in case something happened.

"Edward this was at the front desk for you" Rosalie said as she and Emmett walked in with Jasper and Alice.

"That's weird, I don't know who from" I said concerned and started to open it. Bella's leg bounced anxiously against mine as she sat across on my lap.

"Oh my god" She gasped. I froze.

This could not be happening.

_Hey Anthony, long time no talk. I'm so happy you came to see me. I've been preparing for your visit for quite some time. You're looking good; I see you've made a small friend. She's very pretty; I may have to trade Victoria in. I'll be looking forward to seeing you soon. You can't hide forever. _

_Dove _

"Who the fuck is this?" Riley yelled looking around the room as he held the letter.

"They never say! They've been sending me these before I even left Forks. I know its James, I just know it" I hissed.

"And they sent pictures. Edward, this is starting to scare me" Alice said. I turned around and glared.

"No one asked you to come, doll face, you can go home and be safe if you like" I said sarcastically. Bella slapped my shoulder and I looked through the pictures of Bella, Vera, and I walking down the street. Angelina wasn't joking when she said someone was always watching.

She rolled her eyes at me and leaned into Jasper. I saw a connection between them, but chose to ignore it. If Jasper wanted to be with a prim and prissy girl, it wasn't any of my business.

"Guys, be aware for anything." Riley said and sent us off. None of us left the hotel, staying in our hotel rooms and ordering room service for dinner.

"V, are you okay?" I asked gently to the little girl tucked in bed beside her mother, cuddling a stuffed lion. She nodded and I ran a hand through her soft hair.

"I'm sorry if that big man scared you" I apologized. She shrugged her little shoulders.

"S'kay" She said softly. I gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead.

"Tony?" She asked once I stood up. I stared down at her and waited for her to finish.

"You'll protect me when the big scary man comes right?" She asked remembering my earlier words. I nodded and stared at her little innocent face.

"Of course, I will and don't you ever forget it Vera" I said and she nodded.

"Goodnight" She said turning around and cuddling into her mother's side.

"Night" I said patting her leg. Bree ran a hand through her hair and looked to me.

"She's worried about you Anthony. She's attached to you, if anything happens you be there for her" She said strongly. I nodded.

"I will." I replied just as strong and went back to mine and Bella's room. She sat on the bed with her legs crossed eating a sandwich and chips, with Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper across from her on the other bed. I joined Bella on the bed and she leaned into me sitting in between my legs with her bag of chips. I stole a few bites of her sandwich and it was quiet as we ate.

"So this is it" Emmett spoke up, "this is really happening"

"I guess it is" I said back to him. He looked to me and gave me a half grin.

"Proud of you, man. We all are" He said getting soft on me.

"Oh Em" I said feigning emotion and putting my hand to my chest. He rolled his eyes and threw a fry at me.

"Oh shut up, I was trying to me supportive you dick" He laughed. I chuckled.

"I know dude, I was just messing around. I really did miss you guys and I love you both. Thanks for coming, I couldn't have done it without my boys by my side" I said. They nodded.

"We'll be here for anything you need man, don't doubt it" He chuckled. I nodded and Bella squeezed my hand.

"I have a feeling shit's going to go down tomorrow" Jasper piped up from his burger.

"I do too" Rosalie agreed picking at her salad.

"If it does, we'll be there to fight" Bella said handing me her sandwich for a bite.

"No doubt about it" I finished. The others nodded and we ended our meals.

_**~*MTD*~**_

Bella and I held hands as we wandered through the small park near our hotel. We needed some time away to just be us and relax for a moment.

"You know how Jasper said he thinks something is going to happen today?" Bella asked as we walked down the pavement onto a small trail.

"Yes?" I asked and she sighed leaning into me.

"I have that same feeling. Something's going to go wrong Edward, I can feel it" She said her tone worrisome and she hands started to twitch. I stopped walking and turned so I could face her.

"Bella" I said softly. She kept her eyes downcast and I took her face in my hands. My thumbs wiped at the small tears sliding down her cheeks and I looked her in the eyes.

"I won't let anything happen to you. Nothing is going to happen. We keep saying we're going to fight this, we're going to get through it, but all we need to do is believe instead of say it. You're strong, we'll get through it, and you just have to believe it." I told her.

"I know" She said. I smiled and she reached up and kissed me softly.

"Thank you" She whispered against my lips, her arms locking around my neck, mine around her waist. Her fingers played with the hair at my nape.

"You're welcome" I replied and she pressed her lips to mine once more. Her lips moved against mine sucking and nipping. She deepened the kiss by slipping her tongue into my mouth in one slick move and I moaned against her mouth. She giggled in mine and I smiled against hers.

"We better go before some kid sees and tries to copy" Bella chuckled putting her arms around my waist, snuggling into my chest. Mine went around her shoulders.

"Yeah you're right. Let's get back to the hotel, Em and Jasper might be wondering where we are." I agreed with her. We walked down the street, holding each other and waited for the walking signal to alight. When it turned, Bella and I stepped off the curb only to have a silver Mercedes almost run us over.

"Hey watch it asshole" I yelled flipping him off. The man returned the gesture.

"You watch it you fucking-" He started turning to see me when he froze. I was getting vivid memories of the same man in our old living room. I gasped and made the connection.

Before I could do anything he sped off leaving me shocked and confused.

"Edward? Edward, babe what happened?" Bella asked frantically. I swallowed and took her hand leading her across the street and not saying a word. She kept bombarding me with questions. I kept quiet and she gave up after a while, frustrated.

"Edward what the hell is going on?" Bella yelled as we entered our hotel room. The girls were sitting on our bed reading magazines and the boys were playing on their phones.

"I saw him" I told her. Her eyebrows furrowed with confusion as she overlooked me.

"Saw who?" She pressed. I swallowed again and looked in her in the eyes.

"James"

_**~*MTD*~ **_

_Ah Anthony, I haven't seen you in years and finally being face to face I can see how much you've grown. You remind me of your father when he was young. Your mother would be so proud. Unfortunately, she hasn't been able to see you grow up; what a shame. If only a certain someone could've prevented that. Oops. _

_This can't go on Anthony, I need to see you; I've missed you. I only have one thing to say to you before we officially meet: Tell you're little troops to gather up and be prepared. You never know what may happen. _

**I know this is super short, but I promise by this Saturday or Sunday I will have the next chapter up. Life gets too busy, plus add in getting grounded by your parents for getting caught racing your brother to the store. Yeah, he got a ticket and apparently it was my fault too since we were both racing each other. Not my fault we were bored and you asked us to go shop for you. **

**Anyway, thank you for all the reviews I'm getting please keep them up! **

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING. Now to pig the fuck out like the rest of us. **

**XOXO Lizzy **


	21. Cop Dads Suck

**Let me first start off by saying having a cop as a dad sucks ass. As I said in the previous chapter, my brother and I were racing to the stores for Thanksgiving dinner ingredients, and not surprisingly got a ticket for speeding. The fucking dumbass. And since I was involved and a participant in the stupid race I'm being punished as well, even though it wasn't my idea. My dad being a cop decided to give us a powerpoint on car safety, and what not do do in or around a car. Then he brought his cop friends over to lecture us about tickets and how they can ruin your driving record, and all that shit. It was a load of bull, and ruined my weekend. Again, cop dads overreact to everything. He then preoceeded to overanalyze the situation along with other stupid stuff. **

**Anyway, I got my car taken away for a week along with my laptop and computer privileges. Which means I can't update for a whole week or write. Which is the explanation as to why I didn't get you guys your update. I'm super sorry): **

**Do you think you guys can wait a week and a few days? I already have so many ideas brewing for the next chapter and maybe this can lead to a better chappie. I don't know, maybe. **

**Well again super sorry!)): **

**Blame Liz's dad and her brother for being stupid enough to speed on a street where cops are known to lurk around. Again, dumbass. **

**Love you guys, sorry for the delay! I only got this to you guys because my science lac partner let me use her computer to do this. What a nice thing to do. **

**XOXO Lizzy **


	22. Star-Crossed Lovers

**Well grounding is over and it's time to get back to one of my favorite past times: writing. I still don't have my car, but it's a step up from not having a life. Whatever, my friends can drive me around if need be.**

**As of right now I'm sitting in my school's Saturday School which is like detention on the weekend. It's in the morning on a Saturday obviously and we sit in a classroom for 2 hours then get a 20 minute break, then 2 more hours then we get to go home. So right now I'm currently sitting at an empty desk with nothing to do and then I for the idea of using this time to my advantage. I don't need my laptop to write, I could use a pen and paper! So right now I'm brainstorming things to write and give you guys this well deserved chappie.**

**Well, this hell doesn't have much longer. I only have three more hours. Ugh, have fun reading this chapter developed in my personal hell.**

* * *

><p>3 down. 3 fucking down people down. Bella trembled beside me in fear and I looked to the other girls who weren't so hot either. Jasper, Emmett and I shared the same look of worry and terror. Our faces twisted into a grim expression and I shook my head at them. I looked back down to Bella who was holding herself together. Poor thing.<p>

James took Atkins, his wife, and their daughter Sarah. Riley said Sarah went down the street to the Starbucks a few shops down from the hotel. Atkins and his wife joined her thinking nothing bad would happen; it's only two stores down from the hotel...

Not only did James take my parents all those years ago, but now others close to them as well; those who were supposed to help me take him down. How dare he; how dare he kidnap people who have become close to me, especially since he took people who gave me life. I was infuriated. Since news of the Atkins' kidnapping took wind, everyone feared to even to out of their hotel room and across the hall to Riley's. We all took to looking into the peep-hole before answering doors, and making sure they were locked from the inside as well. Everyone was taking extra-precaution now that I've seen James in person and seen what he's capable of. He wasn't joking when he said he had men _everywhere._The only thing that kept me sane was knowing they were probably with my parents and most likely informing them on my plan to take James down. That gave me some sort of relief or happiness.

A few more days passed and we were still trying to figure out where James was residing. Obviously he was in Chicago, but Chicago was a pretty goddamn huge place. It would take us days to figure out where he was. During the course of three days we lost 5 more families. Two of them were medical families who were scared of getting hurt, or taken under the ruling of James. The only ones left were 3 other large medical families, Riley, Bree, Vera, Peter, Charlotte, Sherri, Steve, Casey, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Bella, and I. Many of the others left in the middle of night leaving nothing but a mere note under Riley's note with an explanation and an apology. The notes said they couldn't risk it and they were sorry that they couldn't help us, but they tried. I called bullshit you bastards. We looked over the cameras Peter's friend Randall set up and saw that most of the families that left were taken by James's clan. Thrown into cars, their luggage left in the lobby. We had to go down there and claim it as ours. I had nothing else to say except I told you so. It's their own goddamn fault they were taken, along with the Atkins.

"We're dropping like flies" Riley muttered angrily while staring out the window to the Chicago skyline. He made sure to stay as far away from the window as he could, since James's men could most likely see him staring out the window if they tried, "some of us leaving, trying to escape, and end up taken. Anthony this is fucking disgusting!" He yelled and slammed the bed breathing heavily in anger. I stayed quiet, not knowing what to do. I decided to leave him be, not get in his way. I knew better than to talk to him when he was this angry.

I got to Bella's and mine room and she and Rose were on the bed doing their nails with Rosalie's nail polish she brought in case her nails chipped on this trip; vain bitch. Emmett and Jasper were napping on the bed and Alice was lying on the end of the girls' bed reading a book.

"How long they been out?" I asked thumbing towards the guys were knocked out cold. They shrugged, grossing in on what they were doing. I rolled my eyes, and cleaned up the mess in here. I didn't realize how much of a mess Jasper and Emmett made of the room.

"About an hour, hour and a half tops. Emmett knocked out first and Jasper did shortly after" Alice said still focusing in on her Nicholas Sparks book.

"How's Riley?" Bella asked slowly as she focused on putting the brush on her pinky nail. Rose was alternating between color brushes as she blew on her nails softly. "I think he's going to lose his shit at any moment. People are leaving, then getting snatched up. This is getting to be a bigger and bigger mess." I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, pulling on the long locks.

"Babe, he has a right to be upset" She said softly putting the brush back into the bottle. I nodded understandingly and sat in the chair at the desk.

"I know, I know. I'm frustrated too" I replied and put my head in my hands. Why were these people leaving, why? They were safe here, if they no longer chose to be a part of this they gladly could've refused and Riley would've let them stay for their own safety and protection. Why they didn't seem to think of that I will never know. All I did know was that they were paying the price for their mistake.

"All those poor people" Alice said softly looking up from her tragic novel to face me. I nodded.

"I didn't have to be this way" I replied pulling at my hair.

"I don't think they had even an inkling that this could've happened. They had no idea. My guess is they probably thought by sneaking out they wouldn't get caught because all the focus is on you and Riley right now. They probably thought they wouldn't be noticed; should've known James is always watching, no matter when or how he always is" Alice said closing her book and marking its page.

"Unfortunately, that's true. I was thinking about this the other day and the only moves James has made are taking people out of my life, that's it. I need to do something before he snatches you all up as well" I laid my head in my hand and sighed. Bella got up and sat on my lap, her arms around my neck.

"He won't take us, baby, I promise. I won't let him" She giggled softly. I chuckled and my hand ran up her sides, ghosting the skin under her shirt.

"As cute as that is princess, you wouldn't win if you fought. Who knows what they're capable of; my dad was a pretty big man, I know he put up a fight, yet he still lost" I sighed.

"I don't think size has anything to do with it. It's about strategy and the tactics you use. You're right though, who knows what they could have used to get your parents, or the people who were helping us. They may be predictable in their actions, but again like you said who knows what they're capable of" Alice replied as she sat up. I nodded. Bella played with my hair on the nape of my neck and we stayed quiet.

That was the end of that conversation.

Later that night, Bella and the girls were cleaning up their rooms and Bella twisted her ankle. I don't know how she does these things, but now she has a swollen and slightly purple bruise. So now Jasper and I were walking down the hallway to the ice bucket at the very end for some ice for Bella's swollen ankle.

"Why are you getting ice?" I asked him as he brought his small bucket with him.

"Riley punched a wall and his knuckles busted so Bree sent me to get him some ice." He answered and rolled his eyes. I chuckled. Typical Riley, I just hoped Vera wasn't in the room to see him get hurt.

"Anyway, since Ry has gone off the deep end, I was thinking we could just go to James instead of waiting around for him and letting him have all the power. I mean he has men all over, he can't be _that_ hard to find" I said over the loud music of the ice dispenser. When I didn't hear a reply from Jasper I looked up to him and the ice bucket fell from my hands fanning the ice around my feet.

I was frozen. My blood ran cold and my eyes widened at Jasper's panicked and terrified face. His eyes glistened and were bugging out with fear. Dr. Laurent had an arm around him, firmly pressing against his mouth in an attempt to keep him quiet and the other hand held a gun, which was pressed to Jasper's temple. I swallowed.

"You're right Anthony; James does have men all over. Sorry we kept you waiting, our upmost apologies. It's been long yes?" Laurent Anton asked slowly smiling at me as he looked down to Jasper's terrified expression then looking to me with a sly smirk.

"Yes it has" I replied quietly, in a quivering tone. "Now Laurent you and dad were friends I know you, you don't need to do this. Let Jasper go and we'll you go in peace and we won't tell Riley. Just let him go" I pleaded with him as he pressed the gun deeper into Jasper's temple. Jasper made a startling and frightening cry and it shook me to my core.

Laurent's face twisted into a hurt and pained expression. His gun eased up on Jasper's temple, ghosting over his skin and Jasper's eyes were glued to it.

"He has her" He said brokenly, his voice cracking. I took a heavy breath and took a small step forward going into the large gap he created to separate us.

"He has who?" I asked slowly.

"Alana" He answered his eyes watering up and swallowing loudly.

"Alana?" I asked incredulously. The name was familiar, but for some godforsaken reason I couldn't remember.

"He took her when she was coming home from school. I found her car in the driveway with a note on the windshield from James saying if I didn't join, he'd kill her" He cried and tried to hold back the tears. I let out a small gasp as I registered who Alana was. She was his daughter. I met her once or twice before, but whe were only kids. We were still in the girls and boys had cooties stage and the last memory of her I had was when she kicked me in the balls for chopping all her Barbie's hair off.

"Look Laurent, I know you don't want to do this. Trust me; I know exactly how it feels to have someone ripped away from you. Look at my parents, he took them from me and he took Alana from you. Please lower the gun and just talk to me." I said calmly. He looked to Jasper and looked at me with tears in his eyes, small tears rolling down his face. My throat tightened.

"I'm sorry, but I can't" He said brokenly. He grasped Jasper by his elbows and as I was about to throw myself at him to take my best friend, Laurent reached into his waist, pulled out a small hand gun; one very different and very lethal looking from the one he had glued to Jasper's temple. He cocked it and aimed at his target.

"I'm sorry Edward" He cried, turning it sideways, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I sat there in that hallway, sobbing into my knees until my throat turned raw, and my eyes no longer able to produce tears. My best friend was just taking right from under me and there was nothing I can do.<p>

I poked at my paralyzed legs seeing if any feeling came back and sighed when I felt absolutely nothing. My fist slammed down with all its might and again, nothing. I couldn't call for help, I couldn't move, I couldn't save Jasper; I was useless.

Fresh tears trickled down my face slowly, rolling over the dried tear tracks on my face. I sighed and wiped them away and waited for someone to come and find me.

"Anthony!" Riley yelled relieved and ran down the hallway with Emmett. The pair sprinted down the hallway to where I was on the opposite end.

"What the hell happened?" Riley asked frantically as he took me in.

"Where's Jasper?" Emmett asked in a quiet quivering tone. I looked up at him, and didn't respond. From the look on my face his face broke and he let out the long breathing he was holding. I knew we had to act faster, and I was the coward who stood back and watched; now my best friend is gone.

"Gone" I whispered staring at the beige wall in front of me, still in an unfeeling daze. I felt nothing.

"What the fuck do you mean he's gone?!" Riley yelled back at me, pulling at his hair. Emmett started to whisper at him in an attempt to get him to calm down.

"He's gone" I repeated, my voice getting louder.

"How?" Riley prodded loudly.

"Laurent fucking took him right from under me! He had a motherfucking gun to his head and said if I tried anything he'd shoot. And guess fucking what? I tried something; he shot my leg with a fucking tranquilizer gun and took Jasper. James said if he didn't, he'd kill Alana!" I screamed back at him, a fresh round of tears spewing from my eyes. Riley's eyes widened and Emmett swallowed audibly. More doors flew open and everyone came running out, sprinting down the long hallway to us. Soon I was surrounded by almost everyone.

"What happened?" They all asked, flying questions at me one after the other after the other before it became too much.

Until I blacked out.

* * *

><p>"You ready?" Emmett whispered to me handing me the maroon colored beanie. I nodded taking one last glance at the sleeping girl next to me. I leaned down and pressed a kiss softly to her head and brushed her hair softly off the nape of her neck.<p>

"I love you too Bella" I whispered and laid the hand written note next to her.

"You know that blonde hair is really catching me off guard" Emmett chuckled at me as we slid on sunglasses and beanies.

"As much as your black hair?" I smirked. He chuckled and we headed towards the elevators.

"You know the plan? Charlie has his undercover men?" I asked as we came into the elevator.

"Yes they're in the lobby as we speak. This'll work Edward" He said clapping my shoulder. I nodded and looked to the floor.

"For Jasper" I said glancing up at him. He smiled and the elevator dinged.

"For your family"

"For my family" I agreed. The chief was, as promised, waiting patiently for us with his mass of men in the lobby.

"Edward" Charlie greeted holding out his hand. I hesitantly went to shake it, and he chuckled.

"Relax Edward. I know why you left, but I don't know why you felt the need to drag my daughter into it. Unfortunately, we don't have time to deal with that right now; with your disguises, James's men won't recognize you, thankfully, but I think it's a good idea to keep these walkie talkies on you. They're small, don't worry, they fit in your pocket just fine. I set them to where we're all on the same station and they're the kind the FBI uses so as long as you stay within the city you'll be fine it has a very wide range" He said gruffly handing us each one.

"If I find something I'll radio. I'll head up south" I said and we separated. Charlie's guys were armed and planned to roam the city with the pictures of the license plates from the Mercedes James drove and a picture from the incident when he almost ran me over.

As I walked down the street of Chicago by myself and in disguise I realized how much of myself I was possibly getting back today. I established myself in this city, I was born here, and I was raised here. I know this city like the back of my hand and everywhere I looked there were memories and happiness and light; in Forks I was a mess. A drugged up, drunken out mess. I caused a lot of pain and a lot grief with Carmen and Eleazar when they didn't deserve it. It wasn't their fault James is a psychotic bastard whose main mission in life to ruin my parent's and mine. I'm surprised none of us saw how much an actor he is playing the best friend role while on the side trying to sabotage their careers. He called himself my 'Uncle James' telling us we made up a small family, since my parents had none besides me. Just the fact that he betrayed so many people and hurt people in all ways possible is unforgivable. To add on, taking people from their everyday lives because of his selfishness and his craving for all the fame and fortune is just one of the many reasons he's the devil's reincarnate. It sickens me.

When I turned the corner at the end of the street I passed the small poster of the private school building I attended as a child. The big red bricks with the many stairs leading up to the heavy wooden door with the large glass; as I kid I didn't have the strength to open it, my father always did when he walked me to school on his way to the hospital. It literally was a walk down memory lane.

"Did you used to attend?" A woman asked leaning against the cement rail above the stairs. I didn't know how long I had been staring up at that school, or how long I stood there in front of that school.

"As a kid yeah" I answered softly. She offered a small smile and extended her hand.

"Natasha, I'm picking up my sister from her fundraiser" She introduced and I shook her hand. She withdrawled her hand and played with the silver chain on her bracelet giving me a smile.

"Riley" I lied smoothly. She giggled quietly. She talked about her sister's fundraiser for the children's ward at the hospital my father used to work at when I looked down the street and felt a pair of eyes on me.

"Nice to meet you I got to go" I excused myself and walked towards the car from where the man was staring. He spoke quickly into a cell phone and sped off right as I got to him. He wasn't recognizable, but by the course of action I was aware he was somehow involved with James. Hopefully he noticed I wasn't who he thought I was.

As I approached the small neighborhood of apartment homes. I turned on the street to where I used to live. My heartbeat sped up and my palms started to sweat. The yellow police tape was still draped across the door with a warning slip placed on the door. Looking around no neighbors in sight and no people in sight. I quickly slipped under the police tape and typed in the four digit pass code for the lock. I hoped it was still the same or the police may have changed it, which they did. I sighed looked at the window on the side of the building.

As I approached the small neighborhood of apartment homes. I turned on the street to where I used to live. My heartbeat sped up and my palms started to sweat. The yellow police tape was still draped across the door with a warning slip placed on the door. Looking around no neighbors in sight and no people in sight. I quickly slipped under the police tape and typed in the four digit pass code for the lock. I hoped it was still the same or the police may have changed it, which they did. I sighed looked at the window on the side of the building.

As I approached the small neighborhood of brownstones homes my heartbeat sped up and my palms started to sweat as I turned onto my street where I used to live. A woman was unlocking the door into the home and I quickly slipped in with her and headed all the way up to where my door was. As I approached the door the yellow police tape was still draped across the front and my heart shattered. My eyes shut quickly and my fists balled as tears ran down my face shamelessly.

* * *

><p>"<em>No, no, no!" I screamed and fought against Jenks's restraints. Tears flooded my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I couldn't show them they won. <em>

"_Son we have to get you out of here" Jenks said into my ear. I elbowed his stomach and he cringed, but his hold tightened as I left out a sob. _

"_Where are my parents? I want my parents!" I screamed once more as the police kept invading my home going in and out of rooms without permission, paying me no mind. _

"_Anthony stop it!" Agent Dickens growled in my face. I glared and spit up into it, the tears still running down my face. _

"_No don't take that! That's my stuff give it back to me" I screamed at an officer who held the black leather journal from my room. James gave it to me on my birthday last year when he heard I wanted to a medical journalist. Another held the backpack I wore earlier this evening from school. _

"_Anthony let them take it" Jenks said into my ear once more. _

"_Where's Riley? Where are my parents?" I kept asking repeatedly as I was led out of the home and taken out of the brownstone and into a large black SVU. It scared me, was I being kidnapped? How did these people know me? Where the fuck are my parents?_

"_Are you hungry?" Jenks asked handing me a blueberry bagel with cream cheese. The tears gathered in my eyes again; blueberry bagels were my mother's favorite. _

"_Who the hell are you?" I spat up in his face throwing the zip locked bag at his lap. He shrugged and opened it to begin eating. I wasn't having anything they served. _

"_Jason Jenks, but everyone calls me Jenks. We're heading back to our headquarters now where we can talk in private, who knows who may be listening" Jenks answered picking off pieces of his food. _

"_Jenks just tell the kid now or later it doesn't matter" Agent Dickens said, getting annoyed of my antics. I had a right to act this way. I was taken out of my home under my will, and put in a car with men I didn't know who wouldn't tell me where my parents were. _

"_Anthony we're not the bad guys I swear to you" He said carefully attempting to reassure me. I rolled my eyes and hugged my knees. _

"_Yeah because you guys totally didn't just kidnap me!" I hissed. They sighed. _

"_Anthony, your parents were the ones kidnapped; adultnapped" He chuckled trying to lighten the atmosphere. My face remained a blank stone as I blinked at him and he cleared his teeth. _

"_Someone tried to kill your parents and many of their colleagues. This isn't just the work of one person; it's a group of people after the people of your father's social group, they included. We don't know their whereabouts right now, in fact we don't know the whereabouts of many people, but we do know they were coming after you today possibly and we had to get there before they do. The FBI is handling your house trying to find any possible leads and unknown fingerprints. We're the WPP-Witness Protection Program. Other families who haven't been hit yet are with other agents right now as we speak. We need you to be protected and safe" He said to me with a grave expression. All the air and emotion left my body and I felt myself becoming numb. _

"_What?" I breathed out in a whisper. _

"_I'm so sorry. We're on our way back to headquarters so you can meet with your agents and receive your destination and identities. It's a clean slate. You left Anthony Masen the moment you left that brownstone. That person is dead, and he's never coming back" He said softly. _

"_And my parents? What happens to them?" I asked my forehead on my knees, my tears soaking my uniform dress pants. I was still dressed in my school uniform. _

"_Since we don't where they are, they're missing, and we can't do anything for them. In the future if they are alive, the FBI will be notified and a search and rescue will happen. If they're dead then you'll be placed with relatives who will join the WPP and be given new identities as well; you included." He answered his blue eyes piercing into me. _

"_I have no family; my parents had me young, in the midst of the Chicago social elite events, and they were disowned. What about Riley? Riley Biers?" I asked. _

"_If that happens, you'll resume your life with your agents as your legal guardians, whom you can contest to if you choose. Riley Biers' wife Bree was taken into the custody of the WPP, but we think the group of people who took your parents have unfortunately, snatched him up too" He answered honestly and my breathing became labored. _

_That was all it took for me to fall into unconsciousness._

* * *

><p>I wiped the tears away and opened my eyes to still see that ugly neon yellow police tape draped across the door. My hands tore at it, tearing if off the door and ripping the plastic.<p>

It was behind the layers of police tape, someone stuck a key. My eyes went wide as I held the small piece of metal and with shaky hands my fingers placed the key into the slot and turned. The door opened and I gasped. Everyone was wrecked, the leather on the couch ripped open, the wallpaper torn and ripped, the chairs broken, picture frames shattered and the kitchen had broken glassware scattered.

On the far wall of the place I called home was yellow packet of papers stuck to the wall, obviously hoping to stand out and be seen.

Maneuvering around the broken house I snatched up the packet and the tears welled again, this time in anger. It was addressed to me at the top and I flipped to the next slip of paper.

_Anthony! I'm so proud of you. You finally grew the balls to visit the place you once called home. So many fond memories made here. The wives made dinner, the husbands outside with a beer and a cigar, and you playing the piano and writing in your journal. A picturesque family if I do say so myself. You were probably the only one smart enough to find the extra key here; congratulations my boy. Now I know you're angry with these letters, but I was beginning to feel bad about it so I gave you a special present. It isn't much, but be lucky I'm generous. Inside is an enclosed riddle, only you would understand. You probably have an inking of who I am, and because of that you should solve this riddle fairly easy. Well, I'll leave you to it. I'm so happy you came to visit the house. Like what I did with the furnishing? I thought it would spruce the place up a bit; it looks great doesn't it? _

I stuffed that into my pocket, crumpling it to fit. I reached to the walkie talkie in my breast pocket of the jacket I wore and turned it on.

"Charlie? Emmett? I need your help" I gasped into it. I didn't hear a response as I was inspecting the apartment.

"Charlie? Charlie Swan?" A man's voice taunted from my walkie talkie. My eyes went wide.

They got Charlie.

"Let him go" I screamed into the tiny device running out of the brownstone. I stood on the sidewalk waiting for a response from either the man on Charlie's line or Emmett himself.

"There he is!" I heard a whisper and saw Natasha and another burly man at her side whose size could rival Emmett's, charging at me, cars zooming beside them.

"Oh fuck me" I breathed and ran down, dodging people. I screamed for a taxi and eventually a silver Honda pulled over and I climbed in panting.

"Thank you so much, um, The Palace Hotel" I ordered and the driver turned around smiling.

"Hello Tony" He greeted. My eyes widened. Agent Dickens.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I hissed.

"Tony, I'm here to help. Jenks sent me; he caught wind of this little expedition." He smirked and floored it, sending me flying back onto the seat.

"I don't trust you; never have, never will" I spat. He chuckled.

"Kid as much as I don't like you taking up my personal vacation time, I like your spunk and trust me if I was after you I would've done so long ago. I'm on your side. I swear to God." He said. I pursed my lips. He drove in silence until a bullet shot at the car window. My eyes went wide and my heart rate increased.

"Duck!" Dickens shouted, turning unexpectedly. I crouched to the floor and held my head. A gun was chucked at me and I swallowed, my frame frozen in shock.

"Take that, if they shoot at you, shoot them" Dickens advised shooting back as he dodged traffic. The police started high-tailing us and Dickens started to turn, only to keep going straight, losing the shooter's car, and one police vehicle.

"I'm dropping you off here, and I'll join you in a few hours. Let me get things settled with this cop" Dickens scoffed and I got out as he dropped me off at the hotel. The papers crumpled in my hand and the gun tucked into my waist. Emmett was waiting in the lobby behind the concierge desk and gave me wide eyes.

"I thought you were a fucking goner" He breathed, pulling me into the elevator and gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"I thought I lost you man. Like Charlie" He said shakily.

"I can't believe they got Charlie" I breathed. We approached our floor and raced down the hallway to Riley's door. We banged on the door and he let us in quickly. Everyone, once again, was inside. The girls watching the window and Bella turned around with tears down her face.

"Edward!" Bella cried through tears and attacked me in a hug, her legs wrapping around my waist. She sobbed into my neck and I held her tight my face into her shoulder as I cried tears of my own.

"Don't ever to that to me again. Don't ever do something reckless like that again!" She screamed through her tears, hitting me hard on my cheek.

"I'm so sorry" I said shakily and leaned up to kiss her. She pulled away only to look into my eyes and go in for another one. Riley cleared his throat breaking us apart.

"I love you too much to let you do this to me again. I thought you were fucking dead. When the bullets rang and you fell, I thought they fucking killed you" She sobbed. My forehead hit hers and tears ran down both our cheeks. I was a pussy, I showed emotion, but I didn't care.

"I know and I'm sorry. Agent Dickens made me duck and gave me a gun. I didn't use it, but if I have to I will" I told her. She jumped from my arms and went to hug Emmett who released Rosalie. Alice was cooped up in the corner of the window sill sobbing into her knees about what I assumed was Jasper.

"Alice, we'll find him. I swear to it, we will" I vowed. She nodded and gave me a quick hug before running to the bathroom.

"What the fuck were you thinking? I can definitely tell you what you weren't! Because of you two men are missing!" Riley screamed in my face holding me at my shoulders, shoving me against the wall.

"I know" Was all I could come up with.

"But I went to the brownstone, and I saw the house. It was a complete wreck. James and his men trashed it, everything's broken. He left me this" I told him handing him the packet that I haven't begun to read yet.

Riley snatched them from my grasp and began to read them over before he gasped.

"Tony" He whispered, "your parents wrote you a letter, dated two weeks ago" He said turning to me. Everyone remained quiet and Emmett placed his hand on my shoulder, giving me one nod. I took them from his hand and opened the shakily and slowly.

_My Dearest Anthony, _

_Words cannot describe a mother's love for her child, no less the loss and misery they live through. I miss you so much, even more everyday. I'm so sorry for what you've gone through; I wouldn't wish it upon my worst enemy. I'm sorry for trusting James and letting him into our home and being a part of our family. I'm sorry you suffer everyday with the loss of Dad and I. I'm sorry for putting so much trust and love into the people we called family, only for them to turn around and deceive us. _

_You have exceeded the limits of the man I hoped you to be; you've made me so proud. You look more like your father every day. You're so handsome and grown up, and I've missed you so much. There's a hole in my heart where you used to be and until we meet again, that hole will begin to get bigger and bigger. Watching you become the man and more through these pictures is a blessing. James may be the devil, but I'm grateful he gave me these. Your father and I look at them every day. You've made us proud and happy of the man you've become and you're taking this situation with ease, grace, and maturity. _

_I love you so much, words can't describe. I know this sounds cheesy, but whenever the moons out with the stars I can't help but wonder if we're seeing the same moon and stars at the same time, being connected through the night sky. The day James and his men came for your father and I, I made sure I had that pendant you gave me in the fourth grade. It was a plastic heart locket, cost you ten dollars, and I put a picture of you in there. I haven't taken it off since. _

_I can write page after page, letter after letter, expressing how much you mean to me, and how much I love and adore you, admiring the man you're becoming. But this is where I end; or where James ends me. Unfortunately, he's timed us on how long we've been given the 'privilege' to write this letter; in a span of five minutes. _

_I know in my heart we'll all come together again. We won't let James win I can promise you that. I love and miss you so much sweetheart, never forget that. _

_With all my love I hold in my heart, _

_Momma _

"The bastard" I hissed under my breath as I blinked tears away.

"He fucking timed them on how long they've been given to write." I growled and handed Riley the letter.

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked. I nodded and he squeezed my shoulder once more, before returning to Rosalie.

"Read Carlisle's" Riley demanded and I glared.

"You think I wasn't going to? Don't tell me what the fuck to do" I shouted my face turning red.

"Why you listen to me-" Riley shouted back and Bella came in the middle.

"Guys, guys, guys!" She screamed, "It's been an emotional day. Relax and stay in your corners" She ordered. Riley scoffed and lay on the bed. I wanted to deck him.

_My Tony, _

_Do you remember in the third grade when your pet hamster Indiana died and you moped around the house for months? You cried every night for a week straight until we explained he was in hamster heaven with all the other hamster angels looking down on you. _

_Imagine that depressed, moping feeling times an infinity and that's how it feels to be away from your child, your only child against your will. It truly feels like I've died on inside; a piece of my heart broken off and smashed to bits by James. There isn't a suitable adjective to describe the man he is, but he is heartless, mindless, evil, conniving, the devil himself, etc. It's been so long since we've been a family; I almost forget how it feels like to be one. How tragic is that? _

_The phase of life of you going from a boy, into teenager, and finally into a man is astonishing to see, even if it is through pictures. I miss you so much son, everyday another piece of my heart is torn off because I haven't seen you. Pictures can only last you so long. I'm not going to get all mushy like your mother has been in this letter, but I do want to express to you how much love and support you have all the way from where I am. _

_I'm so proud of you of the person you are today. I can't help but think of all the things I'm missing out on; Prom, your drivers license, your graduation from the eighth grade, your first date, your first car, your first girlfriend. All of that you can't make up, and for that I'm sorry that I wasn't there supporting you and cheering you on into adulthood, but please know that I am from where I'm sitting. I'll always be your number one fan. _

_I'm sorry I let this happen to our family. I'm sorry I let this happen to you. _

_I will always love you son, I'll always be proud never forget that. No matter what happens, we will always be a family. _

_Love and miss you so much, _

_Dad _

"I needed that" I said quietly and Bella wrapped her arms around my waist, rubbing my back. I hugged her tight and Riley handed me the slip of paper.

"I can't figure this out, but according to him you're the only person who can" He said with an annoyed tone and I took the paper from him.

_What's big and green, with the heart of star-crossed lovers? Anthony if you don't get this you are a certified idiot. _

"What's big and green with the heart of star-crossed lovers?" Riley asked bewildered, "What the hell James? You fuck"

The moment I read it I knew what he was talking about. It was hard not to.

* * *

><p>"<em>Aunt Vic why do you read that book so much?" I asked as I watched her read the same Shakespeare novel Romeo and Juliet for the second time in two days. <em>

"_It's a great book Tony, two star-cross lovers take their life because of how madly they love each other" She sighed dreamily. Uncle James snorted and continued to carve random shapes into the tree he leaned against in the middle of the small forest near the mansion under construction. I found the process of building a house, and all the time and effort being put into it quite fascinating. _

"_Oh please Vic. They died because of lack of communication between the Friar, Romeo, and the messenger guy." James scoffed. _

"_I thought they died because of their never-ending love for one another, and since Juliet thought Romeo died she died too so she can be with him in death" I asked James. He smiled crookedly and shrugged. _

"_Technically lack of communication." James chuckled. He took the pocket knife and carved his and Vic's initials into the tree beside all the scribbles and scratches he created. She squealed, attacked him, and they kissed until I reminded them I was sitting right there beside them. _

_And from then on every day after school we met at that exact tree talking and bonding while Victoria read her Shakespearian novels._

* * *

><p>"I know what he's talking about" I said staring at James writing.<p>

"Please enlighten me" Riley said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and waited for me to continue.

"It was a spot he, Victoria, and I always used to go to when Victoria watched me after school. It's a tree and I know how to get there"

**AHHH FINALLY SOME ACTION! IT'S ALMOST OVER GUYS, STAY WITH ME! SORRY FOR ALL THE LINE BREAKS. **

**HAPPY END OF BREAK! **

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AN ETERNITY. **

**XOXO LIZZY **


End file.
